End of the Road Sequel to Going Home (Final part to Begin & End Trlgy)
by MusicChiller27
Summary: The final story in my trilogy. Sequel to Going Home. Undertaker/Austin/OC & other WWE Superstars.
1. Chapter 1

**End of the Road  
**~Sequel to Going Home~  
(Final part to Begin & End Trilogy)

Chapter 1

"Marcus, Rosie, breakfast is ready!" Chalice shouted up the stairs to her two children with a tired smile, knowing exactly what was happening upstairs. Rosie was in the bathroom making herself look perfect while Marcus was trying to get in to finish getting ready for school.

Rosie was eleven years old and blossoming into a beautiful young lady. She had long, shiny black hair like her mother's along with emerald gems for eyes, matching her father's perfectly, and inherited her father's height standing at five foot, seven and being only eleven years old.

Marcus was already over six foot and he was fourteen, also blossoming into teen hood, which meant nothing but trouble and drama for his parents. He was quite the hellion and class clown, always getting sent to the principal's office, always trying to find ways to cause trouble with others. He was a loner, an outsider, and reminded his mother so much of his father, even though she didn't know Mark until after those days. She was almost glad for that too.

Marcus came storming down the stairs, a hat jammed over his head, and I-Pod firmly in place, blaring something unintelligible.

Mark looked up from the table where he was sipping a cup of coffee, arching an eyebrow. His piercing green eyes narrowed before he stood up, not liking the way his son was treating them as of late.

"What?" Marcus demanded when his father approached, shooting his mom a sidelong look. "DAD!" He jumped into the air when his hat was snatched off his head, but he was only six foot, not six foot nine.

Mark stared at the black hair and grunted.

"I was sick of the red." He said, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Chalice groaned under her breath as she shook her head, not believing her son was already starting his attitude this morning. Her eyes widened when she seen his hair and simply shook her head, she was through fighting Marcus when all he ever did was defy her wishes. There was no hope for her son it seemed as she walked over to do the dishes, wiping her silent tears away that managed to escape her blue eyes.

"Aww hell mom, don't cry." Marcus rolled his eyes, using his uncle's favorite phrase.

"Boy, you got two seconds to apologize a'fore I take you out back and show ya ain't too big to be tossin' over my knee." Mark threatened, staring down at his son.

"Mornin'!" Rosie chirped, coming into the kitchen next. "Marcus, you left hair dye all over the bathroom, you pig." She growled, not amused.

"Shut up!"

"I'm fine." Chalice whispered solemnly before taking a wet rag and walked past her children upstairs to clean up Marcus's mess. She needed a few minutes to herself before she ended up breaking down completely.

Life just wasn't what she thought it would be with having children. She knew teen years were rough, but that gave Marcus no right to disrespect them the way he did. "His beautiful red hair…" She whispered and dropped to her knees, beginning to scrub the dye off the white tiled floor. No respect, that's exactly what Marcus's attitude was. Normally, Chalice would've blown her top and taken half of Texas with her, but at this point, she just couldn't do it anymore. She was physically and mentally exhausted with everything, mostly because of her teenage son.

Once the kids were on the bus, Mark slumped down on the porch steps. He sighed, raking a hand through his own long, auburn hair. How had his sweet baby boy grown into this...thing that ate, slept, talked like Marcus but wasn't Marcus? He supposed that was the teenager thing though, the damn problem was Marcus reminded him too much of himself and that wasn't a path Mark wanted for his child.

"Hey ol' timer."

"Just the man I wanted to slap..."

Chalice's eyes instantly lit up when she heard her brother's voice and bolted out of the bathroom and downstairs, the smile back on her face. Her temper had settled down a lot since having children, Chalice was a lot more calm and collected, rational instead of completely losing herself in anger, unlike her brother. "Hey Stevie!" She greeted happily, walking over to kiss his cheek just as Mark stepped back inside. "There's still plenty of breakfast if you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry." Steve grinned, hugging her before leading her inside, following his nose. "So why's it always me gettin' slapped? Lemme guess, one of the kids said Aww hell, right?"

"Marcus."

"Is it me or is he goin' through a mood lately?" Steve asked, looking thoughtfully oblivious as he lifted a fork to his mouth.

"Chalice, darlin', I'm glad yer the smart one."

She ignored what Mark said and raked a hand through her short black hair, having it cut to her shoulders long ago. "He dyed his hair, Steve. I told him he could do it when he turned sixteen, but he did it anyway." She stated, ignoring the heated gaze from her husband, she hadn't told him yet, not wanting her son's funeral to commence this soon in life. "I just don't know what to do with him anymore." The sadness was back full force in voice and eyes as she began clearing the table of both her children's full plates. "Such a waste…" She thought solemnly before rinsing them off in the sink.

"Sounds to me like the Undertaker legacy is more then livin' on." Steve said finally, ducking when an empty glass came flying at him. "Damn Mark! Sorry but it's the truth!"

Mark scowled, glancing at Chalice and sighed, shaking his head. "That was a character." He said finally.

"Do I even need remind how you an' my sister got married?"

"Christ Mark!" Chalice shouted, her temper up now as she looked at the shattered glass that sprawled on the floor, lucky that it didn't cut anyone. She was holding her chest as she slowly tiptoed over it before beginning to clean up her husband's temper tantrum. "I hate saying it, but Marcus has become a lot...darker lately." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, remembering back in the days of the Ministry, and physically shivered. "I mean he dyed his hair black for Christ sakes!" She then turned to glare at her brother. "You let him watch those tapes didn't you?" It wasn't a question.

"Hell fuckin' no I didn't, Chalice!" Mark stood up, looking outraged by the mere suggestion. "They're locked up in my den..." He closed his eyes, sighing and disappeared. He came walking back out a few minutes later. "That lil shit picked the lock."

"Face it; he's a Calaway through and through."

"Ain't helpin' Steve."

"Well? If he's turnin' into you, then YOU should be able to fix it."

"I'll just have him kidnap himself a wife, how'll that be?"

"That's it, I've heard enough of this!" The tears were now falling freely down her face, not believing Mark just said that, and stood up as she deposited most of the broken glass in the trashcan. "I'm going to take a hot bath before I end up committing murder." She then stalked past both her brother and husband and headed upstairs, knowing no matter how much she wanted to deny it, Marcus was truly his father's son.

Mark and Steve retired out back to grapple with each other, Mark venting frustration and Steve just wanting to kick some ass.

"Hey, hey! PUT ME DOWN!"

Mark dropped his friend when he realized he was about to tombstone him. "Sorry." He grunted, not really meaning it.

"This is GRASS an' DIRT, not a RING." Steve snarled, rubbing his bald head, pissed beyond belief. "Christ, Calaway."

Closing her eyes after stepping inside the bathtub, Chalice drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees, letting the real tears flow finally. She hated feeling like this. She loved her son so much, but Marcus was honestly starting to scare her. She didn't want him ending up like Mark, having a feeling his past wasn't exactly safe. Not only that, but her husband's words really stung her and made Chalice believe that no matter how hard they tried, the darkness was slowly overtaking their son, possessing him as it were. Not to mention the fact her and Mark hadn't made love in months, it just didn't seem that important to do anymore now that they had a family. The spark was gone and all they ever did anymore was fight and argue about Marcus and rarely Rose.

She loved him, she loved Mark more than anything in the world, but Chalice was starting to wonder if maybe love was enough to keep it together. She finally sighed and decided she'd wrinkle like a prune if she didn't get out so she let the water drain before wrapping a towel around her body, stepping out, and started brushing her hair. Her reflection staring back at her caused Chalice to sigh sadly. The wrinkles were a lot more noticeable now, not to mention the black circles around her eyes. Chalice hardly slept, she had awful insomnia because she worried too much about her son and his future. "I don't know what to do…" She whispered softly and finally walked out into their bedroom, sitting down on the bed with her head lowered. She wanted things back to the way they used to be, back when the passion and fire was still in their marriage.

Steve watched as Mark dropped down onto the grass and sighed, dropping down by him, splaying out comfortably. "Okay, spill it man, what's goin' on?" He demanded, not always as unaware as he seemed. "This doesn't all lead back to Marcus now does it?"

"Not all of them."

"Them?"

"Roads." Mark sighed, raking both hands through his hair. "I don't know...seems like the harder Chalice an' I fight to keep things together, the more they fall apart."

Steve followed his friend around, finally winding up in the garage where Mark tinkered with his motorcycles, squatting down to kneel and examine a new one. "Skulls and...Is this your symbol?"

Mark glanced at it, shrugging and opened a longneck. "Was an idea."

"I'm gonna go make sure Challie's okay, it's awful damn quiet in there." Steve headed inside, looking around, and called out, "Challie girl?"

She sighed heavily when she heard her brother and stood up, slipping a pair of jeans on along with a long sleeved shirt. She then walked out of the bedroom and downstairs, seeing her brother sitting on the couch waiting for her. "What's up Stevie?" She asked softly, raking a hand through her wet hair, and walked over to sit down beside him. He wanted to talk, she knew that much.

Of course he wanted to talk. Things were screwed up. Mark was talking in riddles, Chalice looked like shit and Marcus was a mini-me of his dad, all was NOT right in the world. "What's goin' on, darlin'?" He asked casually, draping his arm over her shoulder and leaning his head against hers. "Talk to me Challie, maybe we can work this out." His tone was soft and loving, knowing she was going through a hard time right now. Obviously. He couldn't remember ever seeing her looking this fatigued, not even when the kids were just babies.

"Everything!" Chalice burst out of nowhere, the tears pouring from her blue eyes again as she buried her face in her brother's chest, her entire body trembling. "I love him so much, but things seem to be crumbling! No matter what I do, I can't seem to get through to him anymore! Marcus is turning into what he used to be and I can't stop it!" She started crying harder as she gripped Steve's shirt with her hands, his knuckles turning pure white. "He's turning back to the darkness, Steve. Slowly but surely, he's letting that monster return and his son is following. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Steve inhaled sharply, rubbing her back soothingly. Mark returning to darkness...Marcus becoming, that wasn't a happy thought and he didn't even want to dwell on it, but he didn't have much of a choice. "Challie, Marcus is a teenager darlin'. He's just moody, remember how we were? We raised hell, ignored mom and dad, we were a pair of hellions. He's just a normal kid, it's a phase and it'll pass." He assured her, wondering why they didn't hand out instruction manuals on kids; that would help.

"No you don't understand…" Chalice trailed off as she stood up and began pacing back and forth, raking a hand through her black hair in frustration. "He dyed his hair black, he refuses to get it cut, and it's to his shoulders now. He got a tattoo not too long ago that I grounded him for and he just snuck out anyway. "He's turning into what my husband used to be. He's been watching those tapes of the Ministry." She started shaking, the tears continuing to fall. "It's not just a phase, Stevie and I'm not so sure I can stop it from taking over this time..."

Steve was quiet for a long time, just staring down at her. "Then Mark's goin' to have to stop it, ain't he? He's been there, he knows how to stop it." He said gruffly. "If not, well, that boy ain't too big for me to whoop some respect into him, just like I used to his old man."

Mark appeared, talking into his cell phone. "He did WHAT?  
He roared, locking eyes with Chalice. "Yes ma'am, I'm on my way."

"What'd he do?"

"Fuckin' tied some kid up in a stall...for callin' him a queer."

"This is exactly what I was talking about." She murmured so only her brother could hear before simply standing up and walking in the kitchen. She jumped about two feet in the air from the couch when she heard her husband bellow and her heart was still thundering against her chest at a rapid pace. "Mark?" She called out, seeing he was already getting ready to leave, and lowered her eyes to the floor, suddenly feeling scared of him for some reason. "Maybe I should go get him..."

Mark glanced at her, slipping a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. "I got it darlin', me and junior are gonna have a talk." He smiled grimly, kissing the top of her forehead lingeringly before walking out of the house, his boots echoing on the porch steps before a few seconds later the sound of his truck roaring out of the drive reached them.

"I woulda tied the lil fucker up for callin' me a queer too." Steve muttered after he was sure Mark was gone.

"You're not helping, Steve!" Chalice snapped, raking a hand through her hair and started pacing back and forth. The kiss was burning on her forehead as she touched it, the tears burning her blue eyes. She wanted her old husband back, the man who made her heart soar to the heavens and above. "He's going to kill my son! He's going to hurt him, Steve!"

"He ain't goin' to hurt him, Challie." Steve said, blinking back his surprise at that. Mark could be a cold blooded bastard but he wouldn't hurt his own son. "Darlin', he's just gonna talk to him wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get in."

Scowling, Marcus got into the truck, hunching his shoulders and cranking up the music on his IPod. He gasped when the I-Pod was snatched off his head and crushed in a massive fist.

"Now that I have your undivided attention..."

~!~

Chalice was literally shaking from head to toe, wondering where Mark was with their son. She knew Mark had changed drastically, she could tell, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Mark was going back to his old ways. She'd seen his motorcycle, the symbol, and ended up throwing up after noticing it one night after cleaning up Mark's mess in the garage.

"This is not good, I should've snatched the keys or something, anything!" She cried, near hysterics now with worry.

Her anxiety was infectious. Steve began wondering what was happening to his nephew, beginning to pace. When Rosie got home that afternoon and Mark and Marcus weren't back yet, he decided it was time to call his brother-in-law.

"Where's daddy and why wasn't Marcus on the bus?" Rosie demanded as soon as she had deposited her book bag in her bedroom. "Momma, you been cryin'?"

"No angel, I'm fine. Your brother got in trouble again at school so your father went to pick him up." She wasn't about to worry her daughter as she kissed the top of her head. "Now go do your homework while I fix dinner." She then headed into the kitchen, feeling her stomach tightening with even more worry. Where the Hell was Mark and what was he doing to her precious little boy?!

"We're home."

Steve came walking in the kitchen, looking mildly...shocked.

Marcus stormed in, looking like there were a million things he wanted to say and none of them nice but kept his mouth shut. His hair...he had no hair. "This is bullshit." He said finally.

"Boy..."

Marcus threw himself in a chair. "Sorry mom." He mumbled, not happy in the slightest.

"Marcus!" She practically cried out as she ran to her son and tackled him with a hug. "Oh thank God you're alright!" She didn't care if he was bald or not, though she'd get to that a little later. The important thing was that he was still alive and kicking. She then turned on her husband, eyes blazing with pure fury. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAD ME WORRIED OUT OF MY GODDAMN MIND! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN GONE?!"

Mark just stared at her out of hooded eyes. "Why the hell you worrying Chalice?" He asked in a calm, cold tone of voice. "You knew who he was with, his father."

Steve stood there with his arms folded over his chest, cocking an eyebrow.

"I have a goddamn right to worry when you're gone for over six hours with OUR son after he got suspended from school AGAIN!" She shot back angrily, folding her arms in front of her chest, her blue eyes steely against her husband's cold venom filled ones. "Don't you DARE try turning this around on me, Mark! You could've called or...SOMETHING!" She looked at her brother, knowing he wouldn't step in. He was smarter than he looked apparently. "Marcus, go to your room NOW!"

Mark straightened himself up, staring down at his wife, his green eyes going stormy. "He's my son and there isn't anything for you to worry about, Chalice." He said icily before storming out of the house.

Steve let out the breath he'd been holding, wincing when he heard a Harley revving. "Christ almighty." He muttered, knowing this wasn't good.

"Fuck him." She grunted, not caring if her son was sitting there, having heard everything both of them said to each other. She threw the pans in the sink of cooked food, not caring if anyone ate anymore, and decided she was going out for the night. "Marcus, make sure your sister goes to bed on time for school." She stated before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to change. If Mark wanted to leave and go drink it up with his buddies down at the bar then she was damn sure going out for a night on the town as well, school night or not.

Steve decided he was going to stay home with the kids, depending on which parent got home first, there could very well be a world war three.

"Momma, you goin' out?" Rosie asked, appearing in her mother's bedroom. "Where's dad?"

"Out."

Marcus vacated to the living room to watch some television, smirking.

Chalice just nodded as she stared back in the mirror, smirking at the outfit she chose. It was a midnight blue skin tight dress that was two inches above the knee, spaghetti strapped, and showed off her curves. Even though Chalice was rising in age, she was still a beautiful, attractive woman. Her long black locks were swept up into curls on top of her head and just the barest make up was on her face, hiding the stress and sadness her life held lately. "Uncle Steve and Marcus will be here to watch you. There are leftovers in the fridge, honey." She informed before walking over to pick out the shoes, finally deciding on a pair of matching heels that wrapped up her calf and were two inches in height. "Perfect..."

Steve smiled when Rosie came bouncing down the stairs, picking her up and setting her on the counter. "I'm heatin' up leftovers darlin'." He said, trying to keep things normal and cool so he wouldn't be worrying her.

"Oh okay." Rosie smiled uncertainly, sensing things weren't normal around the house but didn't know what. "So is everythin' alright then?"

"Course darlin'." Steve lied, not about to tell his niece her parents were fighting again.

A few minutes later, Chalice descended the stairs, causing Marcus to gape at her along with his uncle, not believing this was his mother. "Steve, if you're tired you don't have to stay. Marcus is old enough to stay home alone with Rosie." She was completely transformed and walked over, kissing her brother's cheek. "Don't wait up." She then kissed Rosie's head along with Marcus's bald one before grabbing her keys and purse.

Steve groaned when he heard her leave and knew if Mark caught sight of his wife, he was going to snap. No...Snap was too kind a word, he was going to go postal and kill someone. He rubbed his bald head, looking at the two kids and smiled weakly.

"Why's yer head bald?"

"Dad." Marcus grunted, not amused.

"What's wrong with bein' bald?"

About twenty minutes later, Chalice arrived at a local bar downtown and cut the ignition of her car, staring at the wheel. After convincing herself she deserved this, Chalice finally stepped out and walked inside, heading for the bar. She'd let her hair down, the loose curls bouncing softly against her back, and ignored the heated looks she was receiving from a few men in the bar. She simply slid on a nearby stool and waited patiently for the bartender to greet her. Tonight, Chalice wasn't going to worry about her husband and just focus on having a good time without him.

Mark -contrary to her opinion-hadn't gone to a bar with his buddies. He just drove around, roaring throughout the Texas countryside, trying to calm the raging beast inside of him. After awhile he did feel like a beer, and did go to a bar, by himself. His eyes narrowed when he seen his wife's car sitting in the lot, wondering just what the hell she was doing and stepped inside, the door closing quietly behind him.

She was unmistakable, possibly the most beautiful woman in the entire bar, with the tightest dress anyone ever saw on, and she didn't give a damn. Chalice was sitting there, one leg crossed over the other, her back to the door, laughing at something a guy was telling her. She was stirring her straw nonchalantly in her drink as she nodded, running her fingers through her hair to fluff it out a bit more. "That's interesting...I'm sure being a doctor has it's perks though..."

Mark could have easily walked over and crushed the guy's vocal cords in his fist, or found himself a woman to flirt with but he did neither. Instead he turned around and walked right back out, deciding to take a different approach.

"Holy shit man, did you see that?" A guy exclaimed, walking in ten minutes later. "Someone's car out there is on fire...Blue Jag?"

"That's my car!" The doctor yelped, rushing out the door.

Chalice's eyes widened in shock when she heard that and immediately followed, coughing as the smoke entered her lungs. As she got closer, the unmistakable shadow of her husband could be seen through the darkness, causing her to shake her head before turning to stare at the car that was now erupted in flames. "Christ..." She muttered, knowing this was the work of her husband, and decided to call it a night as she headed to her own car. What the Hell had gotten into her husband lately?

Mark followed Chalice all the way home, catching her the minute she was out of her car. He pinned her against it, staring down at her through the darkness. "Who was he?" He asked, sounding casual as he peered down at her, holding her loose enough where she could get away from him if she wanted too, though every muscle in his body was tensed.

"Nobody, just a guy I was talking too about his business." She replied evenly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, staring back at him through shielded eyes. "I decided to go out for a few drinks tonight and he wanted to keep me company." She shrugged nonchalantly, acting like his presence was scaring her to death, even though her insides were clenched painfully tight. "You're lucky he didn't see you destroy his car or else you'd be paying out the ass for it."

Mark chuckled darkly, the sound sinister as he leaned down, his lips brushing against her earlobe. "Prove it was me." He whispered, pulling away from her. "I'm going to bed, you coming?" He stepped away, glancing towards the dark house, guessing Steve had gotten the kids to bed, wondering if Steve was still there and then brushing that thought aside, of course the man was.

"What's gotten into you Mark? You seem...different..." She trailed off when he just arched an eyebrow back at her and sighed, knowing it was no use. He'd just deny he wasn't changing back to his old ways and she was too exhausted at the moment to fight with him. They couldn't talk anymore, they couldn't do anything anymore, and she was tired of it. She was tired of living like this. "Oh, next time you decide to cut OUR son's hair, why not ask ME how I feel about it first, hmmm?" She then walked into the house ahead of him, knowing he didn't even recognize how she looked.

But he did. Mark followed her up the stairs after spotting Steve, Rosie and Marcus all asleep in the living room, grabbing her by the arm and pinning her to the wall. "Considering you were crying over him dyeing it, I figured it would be an improvement." He murmured huskily, leaning down to taste her throat, his mouth fastening on the succulent flesh.

Chalice blinked in shock, not believing what her husband was doing, and closed her eyes to relish the feeling in. Then the realization hit her and made her realize exactly why he was doing it. It was all because of that stupid doctor she was talking too, not because he wanted to make love to her. With all the strength she had in her body, Chalice managed to push him away enough to where she could sneak past him in the room, kicking her heels off. "He looks more like Steve now." She smirked, knowing Mark would NOT like hearing that. "So yeah, I guess it is an improvement."

Mark shrugged, following her. His green eyes studied her as he slowly peeled off his leather vest, letting it fall away from him before kicking off his boots and socks. "With the heat gettin' worse, he'll probably be a lot cooler." He commented, giving no indication if he was annoyed or not. He watched her move around, taking in the way the dress hugged her curves, his lips curving into a predatory smirk.

"Face it, he's a hot head just like his father and uncle, not to mention his mother. " She retorted before taking her earrings and necklace off she'd put on that matched the dress, raking a hand through her hair, and sat down on the bed as she began rubbing her feet. She hated heels, but those were the only damn things that matched this dress besides black boots, which she was NOT about to wear. "I should go down there and get them in their own beds and send Stevie home."

"They'll be alright, no point in waking them." Mark said, kneeling down in front of her. He pulled her leg up onto his knee, beginning to massage her feet, kneading her arch. He bent down, trailing lazy kisses up her ankle, his goatee and mustache tickling her skin as he worked his way slowly up, flicking out his tongue every other kiss.

Again, Chalice closed her eyes, but something told her to shove him away as she gently pulled her foot out of his grasp, staring down at him. "Thanks..." Why was she feeling awkward that her husband was actually paying her some much needed attention? She knew he was only doing it because of what he saw in the bar, he had to of to completely destroy that doctor's car. Nobody else had any motive and she even saw him in the shadows of the flames. "Mark..." She bit her bottom lip, wondering what to say to him.

Mark cocked his head to the side, staring up at her intently. He moved up, gently holding her shoulders in his hands, moving so his lips were brushing against hers. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her gently before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom. He kicked off his jeans and stepped into the shower, turning the water onto cold and just stood under the spray, letting the water wash away the stench of smoke and car fumes.

Tears slid down her cheeks when she heard him say that as Chalice stared at the closed door, sniffling. It'd been so long since she last heard him say those words and it actually stung her heart. She sighed raggedly and stood up, unzipping her dress, and threw it in the hamper before pulling on a black thigh high nightgown that was spaghetti strapped. "I love you too." She whispered to the silence and sat down at her vanity mirror, beginning to brush her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well good fer you, I'm goin' home." Steve said from the doorway. "Everythin' alright then?" He glanced towards the bathroom, hearing the shower going, not about to leave if there was a chance there was trouble in paradise.

"I-I don't know..." She sounded both confused and scared at the same time, staring straight ahead in the mirror, and finally set her brush down as she scrubbed her hands down her face. "It's alright, Stevie. We're just gonna head to bed. Thank you for watching the kids for me." She was talking softly, raking a hand through her hair with a sniffled sigh. What else could she possibly say at this point?

Steve sighed, walking over to plant a kiss on her head, smiling reassuringly at her in the mirror. "Any problems Challie girl, just give me a call." He said. "Love ya Challie girl." He smiled again before walking out.

"Steve leave?" Mark asked when he came out, naked, water dripping down his lean, muscular body. He glanced at her, settling himself on the bed in a lounging position.

"Yes." She answered and stood up before walking over to the other side of the bed and laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling before closing her eyes. The smell of smoke and fire was off of him now, replaced with that intoxicating scent only he possessed, but she was too scared to even touch him right now.

He took the initiative, rolling onto his side and ran his fingertips along her stomach, feeling the heat emanating from her body through the nightgown she wore. His eyes were fastened on her face, his sensual lips curled into the barest hint of a smile. "What's on your mind?" He asked softly.

No matter how hard she tried, Chalice couldn't stop the muscles from tightening against his touch as her eyes remained closed, not daring to look at him. "Nothing." She lied, knowing he knew she was, not caring at the moment. She was too damn tired and exhausted to fight with him at the moment, especially when she had nothing left.

Mark sighed softly, knowing it was a lie and rolled onto his back, folding his hands under his head. "Alright." He felt the distance between them just as acutely as she was, knowing they had to find a way to repair things before they lost what they had. Or maybe it was already gone and they just didn't realize it yet? That thought made him frown.

Knowing there was nothing left to say, Chalice rolled on her side, her back facing him, and immediately fell to sleep.

~!~

_She'd been here before, it was impossible to forget this place. The room, the camera, the bathroom connected to the room that held no escape. The tears fell from her eyes as he entered, his black hair framing his face, pooling over his bare shoulders and down his back. She backed up on the bed, her entire body shuddering with fear, her eyes mirroring what she was feeling at the moment. _

"_Please don't..." She whispered pleadingly and yelped when he forced her down on the bed, his lips finding her skin, his hands kneading her breasts roughly, causing her pain and not pleasure. "Undertaker please! Undertaker don't!" Just as he entered her, Chalice let out a blood curdling scream, the pain exploding throughout her entire body as he took her innocence for his own selfish needs..._

~!~

"NO!" She bolted upright in bed, the sweat pouring down her face, her entire body drenched, eyes widened with that same fear she held all those years ago. She jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her arm and immediately backed away from her husband, who was staring at her out of concerned, shocked eyes. "No...No!" She shook her head, having fallen out of the bed, and bolted out of the room as fast as she could.

Mark sat up, the sheet pooling about his hips, waking up rather quickly as he tried to understand what the hell had just happened here. He finally got up, sliding on his jeans and followed. He cocked an eyebrow when he seen Marcus coming at him and reached out, pinning his son to the wall.

"Drop it." He ordered.

Marcus dropped the bat immediately and demanded, "What'd you do to her?"

"Not a damn thing, I'm tryin' to find out what the hell's wrong with her, attack me son and I'm going to knock the shit out of you."

Chalice was in the rose garden her husband made for her, simply sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, her face buried in her knees as the tears kept falling, rocking back and forth. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. No nightmares had come to her mind since she married Mark. Something wasn't right, something definitely was wrong; she could feel it more than ever now.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered pleadingly to the starry sky, sniffling a little more. "I don't want him to return. I want my Mark back." She started crying harder than ever, her body trembling from head to toe, having already called her brother as soon as her hand reached a phone.

"Chalice, what the hell is going on?" Mark demanded, his voice wafting to her as he stepped outside, walking towards her. "Mind telling me why you bolted out of the bedroom like a damn bat out of hell?" He halted when he seen the fear in her eyes, looking like he wanted to punch something. "What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"Better question, what is going on with you?" She shot back softly, her voice trembling as she immediately stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. She wasn't going to hide how she was feeling anymore from him, no matter the consequences. "I want to know why you painted your old symbol on your bike. Why you've dyed your hair back to black and why you've been re-watching those old tapes from wrestling? I want to know what the Hell is going on, Mark, Undertaker, whoever the Hell you are because you sure as Hell ain't my husband right now!" She felt like throwing up and backed away from him when he took a step towards her. She was literally afraid of him in every single way.

Mark cracked his neck, staring at her out of piercing green eyes. "What did you just call me?" He demanded, tone dropping to an icy, low pitch. "I know you didn't just call me Undertaker." His lips curled into a snarl. "Damn it Chalice..." He took another step towards her.

"Mark, what's goin' on?"

Mark stepped away from her, his eyes never leaving hers, a slow smile gracing his lips.

"Challie girl?"

"I'm here Stevie." She called out, never leaving her husband's gaze, the smile on his face causing a chill to run throughout her entire body. She knew this wasn't her husband anymore that the monster who kidnapped her had returned. She didn't move when her brother hugged her until he shook her gently, sighing. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for worrying you."

Steve frowned, glancing back and forth between her and Mark. "Darlin', when you call me over in the middle of the night, it does more then worry me. So... how bout we go inside and talk?"

Mark snorted, rolling his eyes and turned around, disappearing in the house.

"What the hell is goin' on Challie?"

"N-Nothing..." She mumbled, raking a hand through her hair, not believing what she called her husband. She hadn't called him Undertaker in YEARS...literally, ever since the night they made love and he took her innocence, made her his. She sighed, seeing the knowing look on her brother's face, and knew she'd have to come clean...somewhat. "I had a nightmare and overreacted." She finally said, not completely lying, but not telling the full story either. "It's stupid and childish; I freaked out for no reason and took it out on my husband."

"You had a nightmare?" Steve asked skeptically, arching a pale eyebrow. "Chalice, don't bullshit a bullshitter. You don't just 'freak out' over a nightmare and then call your brother in the middle of the fuckin' night. Did ya'll fight? Talk to me darlin', tell me the truth and not what yer wantin' me to hear either." He stared down at her out of intense blue eyes, urging her to confide in him.

The tears stung her eyes as she stared back at her brother, knowing he was worried sick about her, and sighed heavily as she lowered her head in shame. "I had a nightmare...about him." She choked out before the tears began falling; covering her face with her hands, and shook her head back and forth while her entire body began to tremble. "T-That night...w-when he kidnapped me...I know he didn't, but in the dream he did..." She was rambling now, not making a lick of sense, but Chalice didn't care. She was scared to death now; she'd never had a nightmare about her husband before, not even after he kidnapped her all those years ago.

Steve frowned, trying to understand all of that but it wasn't coming easy. "You know he didn't but in the dream he did what?" He asked finally, trying to make sense of this. "Challie, you need to explain better then that darlin', I want to help you, I really do, but I gotta understand first."

"HE RAPED ME IN THE DREAM!" She nearly shrieked out, the tears falling faster as she turned her back to her brother, wrapping her arms around herself. The moon was fully lit and shining down on her, the tears glistening on her cheeks as she shook her head back and forth. "In the dream," She began, a little calmer now. "He raped me...I was back in that same room, the smell, everything, and he did what he didn't do...in the dream." She sniffled, her heart thundering in and out of her chest. "I woke up from the dream and bolted away from him and we ended up out here and I called him…" She started crying, not able to say the name, but knew she had too. "I...I called him Undertaker, Stevie...I-I don't know what I was thinking..."

Steve's eyes widened, looking at her like she was crazy. "Wait-you called him 'Taker? Woman, it was a dream, he didn't actually touch ya!" He sank down onto a bench, pulling her down with him and sighed. "Chalice, what's been bringin' this shit on? What's been happenin' lately darlin'?" He spoke in a low, soothing tone of voice, rocking her back and forth.

"I've tried telling you, but you won't listen to me, Stevie. He's back; the monster is back in our lives. Mark set a guy's car on fire tonight." She wasn't surprised when Steve held her tighter, knowing he was probably both shocked and pissed to hear that, but she didn't care. "I was talking to a doctor in the bar I went too just to cool down and I know he walked in and probably saw us. I was only talking to the guy and Mark ended up lighting his blue Jaguar on fire. When we got home and I accused him of it, he taunted me to prove it was him and he sounded just like Undertaker used too." Chalice had to stand up and pace as she raked a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "This can't be happening, not after all this time and NOT when Marcus is acting the way he has been..."

Steve blinked rapidly, digesting all of this and finally groaned. "He set a car on fire? Just 'cause you and the guy were talkin'?" He muttered, running a hand over his bald head and glanced towards the house, blinking again. "Holy shit Challie." For the past decade or so, Mark had been completely laid back and normal, this wasn't Mark. "So what do you want to do, darlin'?" He finally asked, knowing he'd support any decision she made.

"I don't know..." She whispered, the fear evident in her voice, but knew she couldn't possibly leave Mark. She loved him and their vows were for better AND for worse. "I'm going to stick it out." She finally said, slowly turning around to stare into her brother's eyes. "If things get too out of hand, I'll leave him, but for now, he hasn't laid one finger on me or the kids. I'll wait it out and see if I can somehow get my old husband back." She closed her eyes momentarily, deciding she'd sleep on the couch tonight after calling him Undertaker. "I'll be fine, I promise brother."

Steve chewed his lower lip nervously, something he only did in her presence. "He lays a hand on ya, Chalice, ya best be callin' me." He said finally, fire flaring in his eyes. "I mean it, call me understand?"

Mark watched them talking from a window, shrouded in darkness and a cold smile graced his lips. He shook his head when he seen Steve gesturing animatedly, already knowing the other man was interfering.

"I will, I promise." Chalice stated, not breaking that promise, and kissed her brother's cheek before hugging him tightly around the neck. "Now go home and get some rest, I'll call you in the morning." They walked toward the house and inside, a chill running down Chalice's spine as she walked her brother to the door, pressing her finger to her lips to quiet him incase her husband was listening.

Steve was already aware to keep quiet; he had way too many years of experience with the Undertaker to not be on guard. He wouldn't put it past the man to have been spying on them from somewhere in the house, providing he WAS the Undertaker and not Mark. Steve wanted to believe his best friend and brother-in-law hadn't gone back to that crazy persona that had haunted him for so long.

Chalice had to promise her brother silently ten times and walk him out to his truck to get him to leave. She watched him disappear down the street and slowly turned around, staring up at the huge two story house that used to hold such happiness and warmth in it. Now it was cold and dead, something she hated feeling. With a heavy sigh and heart, Chalice made her way inside, closing the front door quietly behind her and pressed her forehead to the door before letting more tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marcus was still awake and he wasted no time in attacking his mother with questions. "What's goin' on?" He demanded instantly. "Mom, what's goin' on with you and dad? Why was Uncle Steve here?" He wanted to know what had sent his mother flying out of the house screaming and he wanted to know NOW.

"Everything is fine honey. Go back to sleep, you have school in the morning." Chalice quietly said, keeping her back to her son, and was glad they were in darkness so he couldn't see her tears. "Marcus, for once, please obey my wishes and do what I tell you." She pleaded, turning and walking over to the couch, sitting down. "Your father did nothing wrong. I had a small nightmare and overreacted. Everything is fine now. Uncle Steve is fine, we're all fine." She was lying, but doing a good job at doing it, not wanting her son to worry. "Now off to bed with you."

Marcus cocked his head to the side, staring at her in a fashion that was way too much like his father. "Mom, you came flyin' down the stairs, cryin'. Dad came flyin' after you, AND you called Steve. Did dad hit you?" His voice was growing lower and colder, much like his father's.

"No he didn't! That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said now get your ass in bed NOW!" She snapped, standing up from the couch and pointed to the stairs, her blue eyes glowing through the darkness at him. She didn't care if she was being mean to him or not, the boy was too damn thickheaded for his own good, just like his father, and she was tired of him defying her. "If you don't get upstairs to your room in two seconds, you're grounded for a MONTH Marcus Steven Calaway!"

"Oh wow, please no." He muttered sarcastically, turning around though and obeying, muttering under his breath as he disappeared up the stairs. "Hey dad...G'night…"

Mark leaned in the stairwell, folding his arms over his chest and stared at her through the darkness.

"That little..." She stopped herself when she heard Marcus say good night to his father and swallowed hard, all the anger draining out of her system and replacing with uncontrollable fear. She didn't say a word to him and simply sat back down on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on her knees as she stared straight ahead. She figured if she didn't talk to him, he'd just leave her alone and go to bed.

"You coming up to bed?" Mark asked, not fazed by the fact that she wasn't looking at him. "Chalice, come on darlin', you don't have to sleep on the couch, I don't bite." His voice lowered, staring at her intently. "I'm not mad at you honey, I was upset, yes, but I'm not mad anymore. You didn't mean it."

Her eyes closed, somehow believing he wasn't mad at her, but knew deep down he was. "I'm coming Mark." She murmured softly, deciding she couldn't sleep without him after all these years of doing so.

She walked past him up the stairs, her hand gripping the banister tightly as she made her way to their room. She was scared; she didn't want to have that awful dream again. She just wanted her life back, her husband back; she wanted everything back to the way it used to be without that monster taking Mark over.

Mark followed, his tread making no sound as he followed her into their bedroom. He watched as she sorted herself, obviously nervous about getting in the bed with him. He waited patiently until she was under the covers before turning off the light and discarding his jeans, sliding in next to her.

"Come here." He murmured, pulling her into his arms and caressing her nape gently.

At first, Chalice began to tremble against him, but the more he stroked her neck, the faster her body relaxed against him, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She snuggled further against him, loving the warmth. He hadn't held her this close, touched her like this in so long. It felt wonderful and true, two things she hadn't felt with him in a long time.

"Mmm Mark..." She murmured out softly as her eyes closed, allowing these moment to completely sweep her away.

His chest rumbled, a low chuckle coming from him as he leaned over, kissing her temple lingeringly, drawing the kiss down to her lips, being soft and tender with her. "I love you, darlin'." He murmured feathering kisses over her jaw line gently. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier." He held her tighter against him, feeling her heart beating in time with his own and sighed at the feeling, contentment sweeping through him.

"It's not your fault. I overreacted and I'm sorry for what I said. I love you so much Mark." She slowly turned so she was facing him, bringing her hand up to caress his face tenderly, a soft smile on her lips before kissing him again. She moaned as his kisses trailed down her jaw line to her neck, running her hands up and down his strong arms, all thoughts of what happened earlier that night vanishing from her mind.

His tongue flicked out against her skin, tasting her succulent flesh and growled softly, nuzzling her earlobe before moving back down. He trailed his fiery yet gentle kisses down her throat, fastening on the hollow of her throat, suckling softly before moving lower. His hands now skimming both her abdomen and side, caressing and kneading her through her clothes, his strong fingers applying just the right amount of pressure as he massaged her, both soothing and seductive, trying to erase the fears from earlier.

Chalice was in heaven as she arched her body against his warm touch, all the fears in her mind and heart completely disappearing, and filling with trust and love again. This was her husband, the man she loved, not the monster who nearly raped her all those years ago and stole her away from Steve. She ran her hand up his muscular back, loving how the muscles rippled against her fingertips, and buried them in his hair as his mouth traveled lower to the neckline of her nightgown. She gasped softly when he removed it, leaving her clad in just her white bra and lace panties, smiling up at him.

"Make love to me, I need to feel you Mark." It'd been way too damn long for both of them and Chalice wasn't about to pass this opportunity up again.

He was definitely not going to turn that one down. Mark just nodded his head, his hair brushing against her skin as he dipped his mouth down, kissing above the waist of her panties. He hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband, sliding them down over her silky thighs, his mouth moving along with them. His lips fastened on her clit while one long finger, caressed her, feeling how ready she was for him, loving how she tasted.

"Mmm..." He rumbled, the sound sending vibrations through her, mustache and goatee tickling her sensitive skin.

Chalice had to put a pillow over her mouth before crying out, not wanting to wake their children, and arched her hips up against his mouth. Her muffled cries could be heard only to Mark's ears as she moaned uncontrollably, it felt too wonderful, the fire lighting in her soul once more. "Oh Mark!" Her eyes flew open when his cock filled her for the first time in months, the small fire spreading throughout her entire body.

Mark's face was hovering over hers now, their bodies perfectly aligned, a perfect fit as always. It seemed there could be no other who was meant so perfectly for him, in all ways, including this one. He kissed her again, this time to muffle both their moans of passion as he began sliding out of her until he pulled out almost completely. In one fluid motion, he was sheathed once again in her hot depths, groaning softly at how wonderful she felt wrapped around him.

Her breathing was heavy, her heart thundering, knowing he could feel every thump it beat. Her pulse was racing rapidly and her entire body was on fire as she bent her knees up, letting him drive himself in and out of her even deeper than when her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her hips thrusted up, meeting him for every thrust, her body arched as her black hair pooled around her head since it was now cut short. Her hands were rubbing his chest, shoulders, arms and back, gently dragging her nails up his sides, smirking when a growl erupted from his lips.

"Harder...I need it Mark..." She whispered breathlessly in his ear, knowing if she spoke she'd end up waking the kids.

Who was he to deny a wife?

Growling against her throat, Mark did as she wanted, powering himself in and out of her, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing around them, nothing to lessen that noise and he wasn't too sure he cared. The kids were old enough to know parents didn't mail order their babies. Though with Rosie in the living room, Marcus wasn't going to interrupt, if he could hear over his music. He bit her neck gently, trying to keep from making too much noise, just in case.

"Oh yes!" She cried out, not caring who heard her anymore as she felt her walls contract dangerously around him, tight in a vise grip. She was sensitive and had a right to be, no sex had occurred in over three months, maybe even more. "M-Mark, I'm close...so close..." She breathed out, her chest heaving up and down and began massaging his neck while holding on for dear life. This was intense and she knew the release would probably rock the foundation of their house.

Again, she didn't care.

The breath had been forced from his body when he felt her contracting around him, all but holding him in place with her walls. If he'd been standing, the force would have dragged him to his knees. "Chalice..." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers, sweat beading on his forehead as he snapped his hips even harder, feeling her orgasm cresting and his own as well.

"Oh Mark!" She practically shrieked out when her release triggered, coating him with her hot essence, it'd been too long as her entire body shuddered with the intensity. She shrieked out again as he thrusted one final time before exploding inside of her, the feeling incredible, something she'd never forget as long as she lived. "I...love you…" She managed to gasp out, breathing too hard to really talk, and just held him close to her as she buried her face in his chest.

Mark smiled, nuzzling his nose against hers, green eyes twinkling. "I love you too, darlin'." He murmured, willing his heart to slow down before it exploded. He rolled off her; not wanting to crush her then instantly pulled Chalice against him, stroking her bare back with gentle fingertips. "God...you're incredible..." He sighed contentedly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm so are you, sweetheart...so are you." She murmured in reply before letting out a deep yawn, knowing she'd have to get up early to make breakfast for their children. "Good night Mark, I love you." She whispered before allowing the sleep to take over her body, snuggling against her husband's naked body. She hadn't slept well lately, but tonight she'd probably end up sleeping better than she had in her entire life.

"G'night darlin'." He whispered back, staring down at her through the moonlight seeping through their curtains, finally closing his own eyes.

~!~

Marcus was looking distinctly disgruntled the next morning, plopping down at the table. "I don't think I should go to school...oh wait, I can't...I'm suspended." He smirked.

"Plenty of work around here."

"I'm sure your father can find something to occupy you with." Chalice stated as she smirked, the light back in her eyes as she practically danced around the kitchen. She hadn't felt this good in years and she owed it all to her wonderful husband. She'd been wrong about him and vowed never to let her judgment get the best of her again. "Rosie, your breakfast is getting cold!" She called up, knowing her daughter was still primping in the bathroom.

"I'm comin'!" Rosie called back down, her steps thudding on the stairs before she appeared. "Daddy, why does Marcus get to stay home and I don't?" She pouted, jutting out her lower lip.

He chuckled, pulling his little girl in for a hug. "Because he's in trouble. With me."

"Never mind, I'll take school." Rosie stuck her tongue out at her brother, grinning before digging into her plate. "Mmm...It's good mom."

"This blows."

Glaring, Chalice smacked her son upside the head and pointed her finger in his face, eyes blazing with anger. "Watch your mouth before I haul off and smack you a good one, boy!" She wasn't playing around anymore. "It's time you learn a LITTLE respect Marcus and I think I have the PERFECT idea on how to do that." She then turned to her husband and walked over; walking so she was standing behind him, and began massaging his shoulders. "Darling," She kissed his cheek. "Why don't you take our son out back for a little..._wrestling_ practice hmmm? I'm sure he'd love to learn some new moves..." She winked at her daughter, who was giggling in her glass of juice.

Mark cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Marcus who was looking both curious and petrified all at once. "Darlin, I could do that...or maybe we might just go on over to Steve's and use his ring...I'm sure Steve could use some practice too..." He drawled slowly, tilting his head back to look up at his beautiful wife.

Rosie about choked on her eggs, trying not to laugh.

Chalice giggled as she kissed his lips softly before nodding, patting his shoulders gently before going to make his plate of seconds. "Sounds good. I'll call him up right now and tell him what's going on. Marcus, I suggest you go upstairs and get into some comfortable clothing. You'll need it, sweetie." She winked at her son before going over to call her brother. She knew this was the only way to teach her son some respect.

"Don't forget to pack a lunch and a first aid kit, son." Mark called out, chuckling when Marcus paled. He glanced at Rosie. "Don't worry darlin', we're not going to hurt him."

"Much." She amended, knowing her father better than he thought.

He grinned, reaching over to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"DAD!"

"Daddy and Uncle Steve are going to show your brother what happens when he disrespects his family, especially his momma." She winked at her daughter before dialing Steve's number, waiting for him to answer. She sighed when there was no answer and looked back at her husband, raking a hand through her hair. "Okay, you'll have to do it in the backyard since he's not answering." She actually sounded saddened, but knew her husband would get it through to their son. "You do what you have to do to get him to respect us. I trust you." She kissed him softly before clearing her daughter's plate. "Get to school, missy. After you get off, we'll do a little girl shopping, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, so you'll pick me up?" Rosie asked, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's haul the mat outside; I think we'll be needing it." Mark said when Marcus came back down in track pants and a tank top. "Actually, son, haul it out for me, I'm gonna go change too...don't wanna stain my jeans with anythin'..."

Marcus groaned, wondering if that anything would be HIS blood when it was all said and done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chalice simply smirked at her son, knowing he was scared to death, and it served him right. Sometimes tough love was the only thing that worked on a teenage boy who thought he knew everything, which he didn't. "Yes, momma will pick you up and we'll go to the mall sweetie." She kissed her daughter's forehead and put her back pack on before sending her to the door. "Have a good day." She then turned around and walked over to her husband, running her finger down his chest with that same smirk. "You are so evil, you know that right?"

"I can be." He agreed, smirking down at her before kissing her. "I'm gonna go get changed, let junior stew a little bit." He winked at her, heading up the stairs.

"Mom, this is child abuse, ya know that right?" Marcus demanded, looking red faced and sweaty after hauling the huge, heavy mat out back. "He's gonna hurt me, and it'll be child abuse."

She glared back at her son, walking over and staring down at him through cold blue eyes. "He's not going to hurt you, Marcus. He's your father, he's just going to teach you some tough love and make you realize what hard work REALLY is." She patted his head before walking to wash the dishes. "Trust me; this isn't child abuse...much." She giggled when he groaned and turned her radio up, beginning to dance around the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Mark came down the stairs in his wrestling tights, minus the top, his hair pulled back into a tight braid. "Ready?" He rumbled at his now quaking son.

Marcus just nodded weakly; staring at the muscular, tattooed covered body like it was host to the grim reaper. "Yes, sir." He muttered.

"We'll be back in shortly." Mark said to his wife, leading the way outside, Marcus following like this was his funeral procession.

Her eyes drank her husband in hungrily at the sight of his wrestling tights on, especially his bare chest. At his age, Mark looked fantastic, he always kept himself in shape and that's what Chalice loved about him. "Have fun!" Chalice called back happily as she put the dishes away before finally turning her music off, deciding to clean up the house a bit. She dragged the vacuum out of the closet and turned it on, beginning to dance again as she hummed while cleaning her house. She hadn't felt this alive in months, possibly a year, and never wanted it to end.

~!~

Marcus locked up with his dad as he'd been taught, grunting when it instantly became a battle of strength, a battle he lost. He groaned in pain when he was forced to one knee. "Dad, that hurts." He grunted out.

"Counter it." Mark ordered, his green eyes flashing.

Snorting, Marcus tried to get back up but every time he reached a halfway standing position, he was forced back down. He felt like he was being toyed with.

~!~

Chalice finished cleaning the house, seeing it'd been three hours since her husband and son were out back, and decided to go out there to check on them. She was mortified by what she saw and instantly rushed over to them both. "STOP IT MARK!" She shrieked, seeing her son had a bloody nose and some bruises forming on his body, not believing her husband did this. "What the fuck are you thinking?! I told you to teach him a lesson, not beat the shit out of him!" She shrieked, completely livid as the tears began pooling in her eyes, seeing her little boy was injured and badly. "God Marcus I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my beautiful boy." When Mark went to touch them, she immediately pulled back. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Mark blinked, staring at her like she'd lost her mind before looking at Marcus, arching an eyebrow.

Marcus groaned out in pain. "I think I have a concussion..." He whispered weakly, feeling stars exploding in the back of his head.

Mark blinked again, looking confused for a second before paling. "Oh god...Marcus..." He whispered, moving to crouch down but a snarl from his wife kept him standing.

Tears were sliding down her cheeks as Chalice managed to get her son into the house, not believing what her husband just did, and immediately called her brother. They had to take Marcus to the hospital, especially if he had a concussion, but she wanted her brother's opinion first. "Marcus, look at me, look at your mother honey. You can't fall asleep, do you understand me?" She started cleaning up his bloody nose and cut lip, the tears never stopping. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know my beautiful boy. I would never hurt you, I'm so sorry..." She started sobbing and kissed his forehead. "Damn it..."

Steve broke several speeding laws on his way over, which wasn't too far thankfully. He came bursting into the house, obviously ready to crack some skulls in but calmed himself down long enough to study his nephew. "He's got a concussion Challie girl. How ya feelin' kid?"

"Like a ton of bricks were dropped on my head."

After finding no broken bones, Steve nodded. "Keep him awake." Then he went after Mark.

"Marcus, honey, I need you to stay awake for me okay? Can you do that for your mother?" She sniffled as she stroked his cheek, trying to stop crying, but nothing she did or said would work. She couldn't believe her husband did this, after the wonderful, passionate night they shared! Why would he do this to their son, their little boy? She knew Marcus was hard headed and didn't listen, but he was a regular teenage boy. "What am I going to do?" She started crying again, knowing she probably would have to divorce Mark after this. She loved him so much, this was killing her, but her children came first on her list, not Mark. "I'm so sorry, Marcus...I'm so very sorry..."

Mark was in the garage, waiting with a calm expression on his face. He didn't even flinch when he was punched, just grunted, grinding his teeth together.

"You just beat the HELL outta yer own SON! Marcus has a fuckin' concussion! Ya proud Mark, ya fuckin' proud of yerself?" Steve growled, balling up his fist for another swing. His blue eyes widened when a hand shot out, wrapping around his throat. "MARK!"

Marcus's eyes shot open when he heard a loud crash, something wooden breaking and a 'ouch', followed by a motorcycle revving moments later.

Chalice gasped as she looked down at her son before bolting out to the garage, immediately running over to check on her brother. "Steve!" She cried, sliding down on her knees, and immediately seen his head was busted open, knowing damn well this was Mark's doing. "Damn it!" She looked back enough to see him speeding down the road from their house and shook her head, her lips pursed tightly together with tears burning in her eyes. "Come on, we have to get you cleaned up." She murmured, wrapping his arm around her neck, and managed to get him in the house as well.

This wasn't Mark. This was the Undertaker and Chalice suddenly realized she'd let the Undertaker fuck her instead of her own husband the previous night. After dropping Steve on the other couch, she ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach, the tears pouring down her cheeks.

~!~

"Daddy?" Rosie smiled when she seen her dad walking towards her in the hallway, the kids automatically making room for him. "What's goin' on?"

He grinned down at her. "I told the principal I was taking you for the rest of the day, feel like spending time with your old man?"

She nodded, slipping her hand in his and giggled when he placed her on the back of his motorcycle, accepting the helmet, squealing with joy when they pulled out of the parking lot.

~!~

After cleaning her brother up and keeping her son awake, Chalice sighed as she decided to call Rose's school to inform her daughter they couldn't go shopping today. She knew her daughter would be crushed, but vowed to make it up to her. She waited for the secretary to answer and smiled when Cynthia did.

"Hey Cyn, this is Rose Calaway's mother calling. I was wondering if you could give her a message that she needs to take the bus home today instead of waiting for me to pick her up."

"Oh, Mrs. Calaway, your husband picked Rosie up about an hour ago." Cynthia said brightly. "He wanted to take her on a road trip, maybe you just forgot hun, I know I would with that man around." She laughed. "Well, have a good day, I have work to do." She hung up.

"Aww hell...my head..."

The phone dropped from Chalice's hand as the tears began pouring down her cheeks, her entire body going numb and trembling with pure fear. "No...NO!" She started screaming and actually overturned the kitchen table, causing all the dishes to crash to the floor along with her candle holder Mark got for their four year anniversary. "ROSIE!" She bolted out the door, needing to know where her daughter was, the monster had her baby girl. "NO!"

Steve sat up and instantly regretted it, his head swimming. Being choke slammed, full strength, through a oak table onto cement floor wasn't something a normal man could take, being trained for stuff of this sort was a good thing, but DAMN IT. He glanced at Marcus, knowing he couldn't leave the kid alone because of the concussion but also knowing Chalice was very likely to wreck her car.

"Get up, we're followin' her." He knew his baby sister wasn't in the right state of mind.

Chalice was already gone, her vision blinded, but she didn't care as she sped trying to find her daughter. She whipped her cell phone out and regretfully dialed Mark's cell phone number, gripping her steering wheel tightly with one hand as her entire body shook from head to toe. "Where is she you son of a bitch?" She demanded in a cold tone when he answered, not caring how fast she was going. "You're not Mark, I know that now, so what the fuck do you want?" Her voice was surprisingly calm, but the fear was could be repressed.

"She's with me, of course." Came 'Taker's voice, amusement dripping from the cold tone. "We're having ice cream."

"Hi mommy! We're in-"

"Not now honey, mommy's driving and she has to get off the phone. We'll call you later, Chalice." He sounded like he was smirking. "Bye."

Chalice slowed down and parked on the side of the road, pressing her forehead against the steering wheel, and closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall. He was back, the Undertaker was back, she knew it now more than ever, and he had her daughter. "Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything just don't hurt my baby girl, Undertaker. Please." She started sobbing and locked the doors, staying put since it was a deserted road.

He studied his daughter, wondering why on earth Chalice would think something bad. He WAS the girl's father after all. 'Taker stood up, smiling closed lip when Rosie finished her ice cream and guided her back to his motorcycle.

"Daddy, where are we going?" She asked sweetly, letting him help her onto the bike.

"For a road trip."

~!~

Hours later, Chalice stirred a bit as her eyes slowly opened and looked around, hearing her cell phone blaring. She wiped the excess tears that spilled from her eyes and flipped it open, seeing it was now night time. "Hello." Her voice sounded drained and raw as she leaned back against the seat of her car, knowing Steve was probably out of his mind with worry. She'd taken a back road, one he didn't know, which was why he couldn't find her. Her heart began thundering louder and faster when all she could hear was heavy breathing on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi mommy!" Rosie's voice finally came on the line. "I miss you! Dad and I drove all over today, it was so much fun. He says you and Marcus are going to come join us soon, I can't wait!" She paused for a breath of air. "Daddy, momma's not talkin' to me...mom, ya there?"

"I'm alright, sweetheart." Chalice finally spoke, a huge sigh of relief escaping her as she gripped the steering wheel with one hand, trying to maintain her happy voice. "I'll see you soon, I'm glad you had fun today. Can I talk to your father now please?" Before Rose could hand the phone over, Chalice had one final thing to say. "I love you, my beautiful white Rose." She smiled tearfully when she heard Rose tell her she loved her too and immediately felt her eyes narrow when Undertaker got on the line.

"Hello, my Love." He greeted calmly, chuckling at something Rosie apparently said. "How is my son?" He waited patiently, hearing her ragged intake of breath on the other end. "Fine then, a different subject. I suppose you're dying of worry, but don't...everything is fine here. Rosie and I are getting along quite well."

"Daddy, look! What's that...?"

"An old cemetery, darling. Would you like to go explore?"

"Can we? Wow...look at that one!"

"Tell me what you want, Undertaker." She stated, not liking the fact he'd taken her daughter to a goddamn cemetery, and lost all of her cool when he wouldn't answer. "TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT!" She shrieked, shaking with pure fear and anger, and began to cry hysterically as she shook her head back and forth. "Please, tell me what you want. I want my daughter back and I know you want something or you wouldn't have taken her. Now tell me what you want, Undertaker." She slowly stepped out of her car, the moon shining down on her, but she didn't care as she began pacing back and forth.

He was silent as he watched Rosie romping through the cemetery, smiling grimly when she crouched down to examine the markings on an old tombstone. "I want the same thing I've always wanted Chalice. I want you. I want our children." He said, sounding as if he was explaining this to a child instead of a full grown woman. "I have one of the children, but I'm missing the other child and my wife."

"I don't want you, Undertaker. I want Mark, my husband, the man I fell in love with, not you. You're a monster, a kidnapper, and you only care about yourself and nobody else." She stated heatedly, the tears stopping, and looked up at the moon as her eyes practically glowed with anger. "You bring my daughter back here within the next twenty four hours or else I WILL call the police and file her missing." She smirked when he growled. "Oh and one more thing, I want a divorce."

He chuckled, the sound dark and dangerous, creeping through her phone to assault her almost. "I suggest you go back to the house Chalice and have a look in the den. In my desk, the bottom drawer underneath the tablets is a court order giving me permission for this little excursion. They found it odd but I explained to them how your moods tended to swing and they understood I'm just a father looking to protect my rights. You'll find I have a month."

"I hate you. I hate you so goddamn much." She actually took her wedding ring off that he bought her. "You hear this? Huh?" The sound of a small cling followed by a tiny splash in the nearby pond was heard. "That was the sound of my wedding ring being tossed in a nearby pond. You have a month, when you return; you'll have a big fuckin' lawsuit AND divorce papers waiting for your dead ass! You beat the shit out of MY son and you'll pay for it. See you in a month, asshole." She then closed the lid of her cell phone and got in her car, driving back to the house to see that court order, the tears never stopping. Her marriage was over, her life was over, and it was all because she'd actually thought this fucker had a heart.

A lot could happen in a month though...'Taker's eyes narrowed as he watched Rosie now skipping between stones, settling down on one to watch her. They had a few hours left on the road before reaching their destination; there he would begin work on getting what he wanted.

Whether the legal way or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Chalice, where's Rosie?" Steve demanded the minute she appeared in the house, both him and Marcus in the living room, both sporting lumpy heads.

"H-He took her..." She choked out at the mention of her baby girl and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she began to dry heave, the tears pouring so hard, it looked like two rapid streams. "He's back! Undertaker's back! He took Rosie! He said there's papers in his den and he's keeping her for a month!" She started sobbing violently as she pressed her forehead against the carpet, pounding her fists on the floor below. "I-I need to file for divorce tomorrow first thing and then get a lawsuit and protection order for all of us!"

Steve was quiet for a long while. "A lawsuit for what? In your divorce papers, when ya fill out the custody papers, apply for sole custody both physical and legal, darlin'. Explain why ya want 'em and get a temporary custody order. Yer not suin' him darlin', yer fightin' him for yer kids."

"What's goin' on mom?"

"Your father is gone, Marcus." Chalice stated after calming down somewhat, slowly standing up as she looked around what used to be a happy home, and sighed heavily when her cell phone began to ring. "What do you want asshole?" She demanded gruffly, her eyes narrowed as she pressed her finger to her lips to hush her son and her brother. This was her fight, not theirs. "You need to leave me alone, Undertaker. I'm not changing my mind. The marriage is OVER."

"Who's the Undertaker?" Rosie demanded, sounding both curious and suddenly upset. "Mommy, what do ya mean the marriage is over? Don't ya love my daddy anymore?" She began crying, setting aside the phone and turned to her dad, lettin him hold and comfort her, feeling her little heart breaking. She didn't want her parents splitting.

"YOU ARE A COCKSUCKER!" Chalice bellowed when she heard him laughing, putting him on speakerphone and handed the phone over to her brother, the tears beginning to fall again as she hugged her son close. "I hate you! I HATE YOU UNDERTAKER! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Her knees buckled beneath her, causing Marcus to catch his mother, and continued sobbing violently while he laughed demonically through the speakers of her phone. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Laughing? I'm trying to cheer Rosie up." He replied, sounding innocent, which everyone knew he wasn't. "You made her cry, Chalice, honestly."

"This ain't Chalice, asshole." Steve said through gritted teeth. "What's yer game, 'Taker?"

"Austin." 'Taker's voice dropped to a low hiss.

"MARK!"

"He's dead." The line went dead as well.

She couldn't take it anymore as she bolted through the kitchen and out the back, dropping to her knees in the rose garden Mark built for her, the tears flowing faster and harder. "Mark..." She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing, her heart shattering into a million pieces. "Mark, I love you. Please, please come back to me." She whispered pleadingly to the sky, and wrapped her arms around herself as visions from the past overtook her mind. She wanted to be alone and have those memories completely wrap her up in a warm cocoon with absolutely no traces of Undertaker in them.

~!~

'Taker didn't waste any time. The next morning he took Rosie to their new home, quickly settling her in. He knew if Austin had any say in it, Chalice would have the divorce papers already at her lawyer's, raring to go. Such a loving wife…He stroked his once again black goatee, watching as Rosie ran about the library, gushing over how many books were there. He knew she would begin to miss her mother and brother as soon as the initial pleasure of her new surroundings wore off, he'd have to fix that.

Undertaker was right. Chalice was the first person at the courthouse the following morning and filed for divorce against her husband, Mark Calaway. It was hard, but she knew her husband was long gone, never to return. No matter how much she wanted him too, she knew Undertaker had finally overtaken what used to be his, which was Mark's soul. She got home around noon and sat on the couch, the silence surrounding her.

Marcus was with Steve at the moment, leaving her alone. She just needed sometime to heal, she'd given almost two decades of I love you's, kisses, hugs, sex, the whole shebang to this man and he turned around and completely destroyed her. She sighed when her cell phone rang and flipped it open, putting it on speakerphone.

"What?" Her voice as gruff, she had no reason to be happy anymore.

There was silence at the other end for a moment. "Is this the Calaway's? Maybe I was given the wrong cell number..." Came a woman's voice, an older woman from the sounds of it. "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number."

Her eyebrow raised in confusion at the sound of this woman's voice and slowly sat up on the couch. "No ma'am, this is Chalice Calaway speaking. May I help you with something?" She asked, standing up and going to get herself a glass of Tequila Rose, wanting to drown her sorrows in liquor. She lost the love of her life and this monster had her daughter, Chalice had every right in the world to want to drink and made sure all the new locks were firmly in place on all the windows and doors before heading upstairs while this woman spoke.

"Oh, you're Chalice? Mark's wife?" The woman sounded vaguely interested now. "I'm Mark's mother Jo-Anne. Mark gave me this number a month or so ago when I seen him. My goodness, you've been married for almost twenty years and this is the first time we've ever spoke, how odd is that? May I speak to him?"

"We're getting a divorce, ma'am. He doesn't live here anymore. You can get a hold of him on his own cell phone. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I wish we could've met as well. Goodbye." She choked out before closing the lid of her cell phone and slid down the wall just outside their bedroom, not having the heart to go in there yet. She drew her knees up to her chest and set her phone down before burying her face in them and cried her heart and soul out. How could he do this to her? She did nothing but love him for years and now it was all over with. "I want my precious Rose back..."

An hour or so later, Marcus appeared. "Mom, there's a lady with silver and red hair at the door..." He looked behind him. "Actually, she's right here." He grunted when a heavy bag was handed to him.

"Chalice?" The woman stared down at her out of emerald green eyes, familiar eyes. "Where's my son?" She glanced at Marcus. "C'mon sonny, don't just stand there, go put that stuff away for Gramma. That tater salad will spoil."

"Gramma?" Marcus echoed, going to do as bid, looking confused.

Chalice wiped her tears away and immediately went downstairs, staring at the woman through bloodshot blue eyes. "He's not here. I don't know where he is. He has my daughter and he won't be back for a month. You are not their grandmother, I don't even know you. Now get out of my house." She ordered coolly, not believing the audacity of this woman to just come barging in her house uninvited. "Marcus, call your uncle Steve NOW."

"Your house? My dear, this property belongs to the Calaway's, always has, so technically, you're on my land. Mark doesn't get it till I'm dead and gone, which I'm not as much as he'd like it to be." Jo-Anne settled herself in a chair, looking quite comfortable, studying Chalice suspiciously before nodding. "Steve? Steve Austin? Go ahead boy, call him." She studied Marcus, nodding again. "You look like your dad, only he had hair at that age."

Chalice simply shook her head and knew this woman was just like her son, cold hearted and worthless. "Come on Marcus, we're going over to the WILLIAM'S property, where your proper blood is from. Go pack some things and meet me out in the car." Chalice had things over at Steve's as she glared at the older woman, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I hope you and your son burn in Hell together, old hag." She spat hatefully before storming out of the house to her car, unlocking it, and waited for her son. A few minutes later, Marcus was in there with her and Chalice was on her way to her brother's ranch.

Jo-Anne shook her head, looking a bit sad, and really tired. "So 'Taker is back." She sighed, glancing around the house. Her daughter-in-law had just answered that question without even being asked. Jo-Anne settled herself in, not entering any of the bedrooms but making herself a bed up in the den. She examined the main rooms, smiling at the decor and then halted when she seen the garage, cocking an eyebrow at the damage. Shaking her head, she went back inside, helping herself to her salad and sat at the counter, eating it slowly. If Chalice loved her husband enough, she'd fight for him.

Steve walked out onto the porch when he heard the car, hugging Chalice the minute she got out. "Any word on Rosie?" He asked, reaching out to pull Marcus into the hug

"No, but I guess Mark's senile mother is in town." She sighed heavily, no tears coming, she didn't have the strength or desire anymore. "Apparently the house we've been living in belongs to her so I've been kicked out. Come on Marcus, let's go get you settled honey." She ushered her son in the house with their things, knowing Steve wouldn't mind in the slightest, and headed upstairs. After their things were stored, Chalice walked back downstairs, seeing her brother sitting on the couch and felt tears burn her eyes. "You were right brother."

Steve smiled gently, knowing his sister was going through a hard time. "Right about what, Challie girl?" He asked softly.

She walked over and sat down next to him, raking a hand through her hair as the tears stung her eyes. "About him having no heart." She whispered just as her cell began to ring and flipped it open, not even caring who it was anymore. "What?" That was her new favorite word apparently as she stood up from the couch, her blood running cold at the sound of her soon-to-be ex-husband's voice.

"What? That's not nice considering who I'm with." He said coldly. "Rosie wished to speak with you, but since you're not in the mood, I suppose it can wait." He covered the phone with his hand. "Your mother is crabby, do you still want to talk to her?"

Rosie bit her lip, playing with the necklace he had bought for her, twisting the pretty T with an X symbol between her fingers. "She's not mad is she?"

"No..."

"Just letting you know, your precious fucking mother is in the house now that she owns so I'm not there anymore, Undertaker." She informed him just as coldly, knowing he wouldn't let her talk to her daughter anymore because that's the kind of person he was. "Oh and you should know that I have filed or temporary full custody of BOTH my children in the divorce. So you will be handing Rose over when this month is over with." She held her hand up when Steve went to grab the phone, putting Undertaker on speaker phone instead.

"That is interesting." His voice was venom, motioning for Rosie to go play in the yard for the moment, smiling at her reassuringly. Once she was in the backyard, the smile faded as he watched her, his voice changing dramatically. "First off Chalice, if you're smart, you'll stay away from my...mother." He snorted derisively, wondering what that meddling egg sac was doing now. "Secondly, I'm well aware of what you've been doing and have filed a counter motion to have sole custody of Rosie."

Chalice closed her eyes tightly shut when she heard that, the tears already falling down her cheeks. "I'll fight it, Undertaker. I'll fight with everything I have in me to get my daughter back and that's a damn promise." Her voice was soft and dead, no emotion left in it as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Is there anything you needed or can I get back to having what's left of my life?" She asked, wondering just how much more he wanted to hurt her, how much he was willing to take from her.

"The hurting has yet to begin Chalice." He promised darkly. "Rosie is quite happy here, of course she'd be even happier if you and Marcus were to join us..." His tone changed, dark but seductive.

Steve frowned, recognizing that tone all too well and knew something bad was probably going to happen relatively soon. He looked at Chalice, biting his lips to keep from speaking aloud, knowing he'd probably piss the psychotic off and make things even worse if that was possible.

"I don't think you can hurt me anymore than what you already have, Undertaker. You took my husband and my daughter away. Not to mention you beat the shit out of my son." She actually started laughing, though it was cold and emotionless. "I mean seriously, the only thing you can do to hurt me more would to kill me and I wouldn't put it past you." Her eyes turned cold along with her tone of voice. "Get this through your head, you no good psychotic asswipe, I am NOT and I will NEVER be yours! I will NEVER come to you willingly and you will NEVER have me! The only way that will happen is if you come here and physically cart me off and kidnap me like you did last time and force yourself on me! That's the ONLY way you'll have me, you fucking prick!"

"The last time..." He chuckled quietly. "The last time I let you go...rest assure my dear, if I were to cart you off as you so elegantly put it, this time I would not be releasing you. I have what I want, for the moment."

Steve exhaled the minute the line went dead. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He exploded, causing Marcus to jump. "He's playin' games tryin' to fuck yer mind up Chalice."

"Who was THAT?"

"That was the Undertaker, Marcus. Your father's in ring character, only...he's not just in ring. He's the other side of your father." She explained, knowing she sounded insane, and handed her phone over to her brother as the tears continued to fall. "He's the one who has your sister...he's not your father, do you understand me? He's killed your father your father doesn't exist anymore which is why I'm divorcing him." She knew she was being harsh about this, but knew there was no other way to do it. "Now he's trying to take your sister away from me permanently and that WON'T happen."

Marcus stared at his mother like she was crazy. "Mom, the Undertaker is just a wrestling character." He said, sounding patient. "Dad said he was an old ring persona."

"Yer dad lied and with good reason." Steve said bluntly. "'Taker's like another side to yer dad, a sick side. Yer dad beat it back a long time ago after meetin' yer mom but..."

"Is this a joke? Because it ain't funny."

"No Marcus, this isn't a fucking joke! He's back and that's why I'm trying to divorce him and get Rosie back!" Chalice shouted, the panic clearly in her tone of voice, and sighed when a knock sounded at Steve's door. "I'm going out back." She announced and walked in that direction, needing time to herself again. Chalice felt like dying, her heart was gone, her mind was swirling, she knew Undertaker had won. She couldn't defeat him, especially if he got out after all these years of Mark keeping him at rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steve sighed, staring at his nephew. "It ain't no joke, son and the quicker you learn that, the better off yer gonna be. Forget the face, just remember that behind it isn't Mark, it's 'Taker. This man kidnapped yer mom years ago all fer the sake of tryin' to get to me, he almost raped her." He explained rather bluntly, knowing there was no easier way to say it.

"But it's DAD..." Marcus argued, swallowing hard.

"A whole different person."

Leaves crunching caused Chalice to whip around as she stared back at the same woman who came to their house, the fight out of her for the moment. "What do you want? Your son isn't here I have no idea where he is and he took my daughter. Go find him, he's not here lady." She stated before standing up and began walking away.

"Don't be a damn fool, Chalice Calaway." Jo-Anne said in her gravelly voice. "If you honestly think that going about getting your daughter the legal way is going to work against 'Taker, then you, little girl, are out of your damn mind."

"Who the hell are you?" Steve demanded, stepping outside, glaring at the woman.

"Jo-Anne. You must be Austin." She studied him intently, nodding her head before sighing.

"This is his mother." Chalice informed her brother, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If the legal way doesn't work against him, then what does? How do I get my daughter back? How do I get my life back?" She demanded, the anger flashing in her eyes along with tears of heartache. "You tell me what the fuck to do if you know so much about your son that you've seen recently. And the name isn't Calaway anymore. It's Williams now. Chalice Williams." She corrected in a cold voice.

"First off little girl, I didn't accept that attitude from Mark and I'm not about to take it from you." Jo-Anne said calmly, holding up her hand when Steve went to open his mouth. "And of course I know so much about my son, I raised him, not to be who he is, but I raised him. I only seen him a month or so ago, he came by the house...said if anything was to happen that he wanted me to look in on ya'll..." She frowned thoughtfully.

A flicker of hope entered Chalice's eyes as she slowly approached the woman, the tears shining. "Mark did? Not Undertaker, but Mark? My Mark?" She asked, knowing it was pointless to get her hopes up like this, but she couldn't help it. "Please, you have to help me, ma'am. You have to tell me what I can do to get my husband back. He beat it once; he can beat it again, right?"

"Mark." Jo-Anne confirmed, nodding. "Let's go inside, it's fixing to rain." No sooner were the words out of her mouth then it began pouring.

"Woman's a witch..." Steve muttered under his breath.

"I heard that boy."

Marcus blinked when he seen 'grandma', glancing at his mother with arched eyebrows. "Now what is-" At the look from Steve, he sighed. "I know, get lost." Grumbling he stormed upstairs to his room.

Chalice sat down on the couch with the older woman and looked at her for the first time. She looked just like Mark, except the gray hairs, but the eyes were unmistakable. "Jo-Anne, I need you tell me everything you can about him and your conversation. I need your help, please. I love your son with all my heart and if there is the SLIGHTEST chance of getting Mark back then I'm willing to go the distance." She looked up at her brother with tear filled eyes. "I know my brother, Steve, would love to have his best friend back too along with the father of his niece and nephew."

Jo-Anne sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly. "He came to my house, which is unusual, Mark and I aren't close, haven't been since his dad died." She said finally. "Said he was feeling a bit odd lately, maybe like he was getting sick, and just would feel better if someone was around to keep an eye on ya'all if something should happen. Now that I think about it, he was probably fighting it then and was setting out safety nets." She peered at Chalice. "'Course, I expect he was also counting on you to be smart enough to uncover them."

She nodded, knowing Mark would never hurt them as long as he lived. "Him and Marcus were out back wrestling and he went too far...that's when I knew that it was Undertaker and not my husband." She started crying, burying her face in her hands. "It's hopeless isn't it? Mark is dead and there's nothing I can do to bring him back." She stood up, not wanting to hear anymore. "I love him so much, I'd die for him...but it's too late isn't it?"

"I also expect," Jo-Anne continued, snorting in a very Mark-like way. "That he was counting on you to be there and not give up."

"Lady, you have any idea what that spawn bastard of yers has put her through?"

"Considering I've lived with both Mark and 'Taker, I have a fair idea." She replied coolly.

"Then what am I supposed to do? I'll fight as long as there's something to fight FOR." She stated, staring back at her mother-in-law, not believing what was happening to her family. "You tell me what to do, Jo-Anne. Tell me how I can get my Mark back and my daughter. Is there any chance of it happening or will I just be wasting my time and getting my hopes up for nothing?"

"Now that's a good question. How do you stop the Undertaker?" Jo-Anne mused, pursing her lips. "Honey, I tried that for years and years, not a damn thing did me any good. Pleading, crying, he'd laugh in my face. Religion? He spat on the priest then wound up tying a local girl to a cross." She looked ashamed by these memories. "Family, friends...well, he didn't have a problem in crossing them out. I'm assuming it's something about you that changed him, he settled down and married you, what did YOU do?"

Chalice knew what she had to do as she stared back at the woman and slowly pulled her cell phone out before pacing. "When he kidnapped me all those years ago to get my brother to quit the WWF, he was going to rape me...and of course I was crying and fighting him off..." She trailed off and closed her eyes, the sound of his voice shouting at her echoing in her mind before opening her eyes again. "H-He shouted 'What are you doing to me?' and stopped what he was doing and ended up taking me back to my brother. I don't know what I did, Jo-Anne. But I do know this, I have to get my daughter back and if that means giving myself to him in order to do so, then I will." She held her hand up and stared back at her brother. "You know you can't talk me out of this, Steve. It has to be done. I can't wait any longer and I can't run from him."

"Chalice, if you think that's gonna work darlin', I'm disagreein'. If 'Taker's been lurkin' round, ya know he's prepared for that and it ain't gonna work a second time." Steve argued gently. "Not meanin' to be disrespectful ma'am," He paused and inclined his head at Jo-Anne. "But he's probably had a lot of time to consider what he's doin'. It's somethin' bout ya, but I don't think sex is it darlin'."

"Then he'll sacrifice me, bring me into the darkness." She stated, causing her brother's eyes along with Jo-Anne's to pop out of their sockets, but Chalice didn't care. "I know what he wants. He wants me to be his mistress of darkness, his dark queen, and he wants Marcus to follow in his footsteps. I won't let that happen, Rosie might already be in it, but I won't let it happen to my son." She turned to face her brother and placed her hand on his cheek. "Promise me you'll take care of Marcus and guide him the right way...the way into the light. Promise me you won't let him end up like his father's other half, Stevie." The tears were sliding down her cheeks, but she knew what she had to do. It was the only way she could get to her daughter and figure out a way out of this. She couldn't run anymore, she had to face the darkness once and for all.

"This don't make no damn sense!" Steve exploded, standing up and glaring at both women. "Into the light? The darkness? That ain't nothing but a bunch of damn occult shit, Chalice! It's bullshit and we both know it! How the hell can something survive off that shit for all these years? Huh? Tell me that!"

"I don't know Steve. I honestly don't, but somehow the Undertaker resurfaced and Mark is trapped. I'm the only one who can bring him back, I'm the one who can save him, but it will take time. Just protect Marcus and don't let him out of your sight." She looked back at her mother-in-law, who looked solemn and understanding all in one. "This is the only way isn't it?" It wasn't a question as Jo-Anne nodded in response. "Very well, excuse me." She then walked out of the house and once she was alone, she dialed Undertaker's cell phone number.

"We're busy dining, make it quick. Napkin, Rosie."

Rosie sighed. "Yes dad." Then she giggled cheekily.

"Now then," He paused, sipping from his wine glass. "What can I do for you, wife?"

"Hi mom! Love you, miss you!"

Chalice inhaled a deep breath as she stared straight ahead, raking a hand through her hair. "You win, Undertaker." Her voice was low and soft, though the dead tone was obvious. "I'm dropping the divorce. I just want to see my daughter and my...husband." She had to force that out as she sniffled. "Tell me where you are and I will come alone. You have a wife, I said through the good and the bad, so if you still want me, then you have me." She slowly dropped to the grass and had to fight back the sobs that were threatening to overtake her.

"Interesting..." He drawled, sounding bored, listening more to Rosie's prattle then to her. "Did you know that Rosie looks beautiful in black and purple?" He asked suddenly, chuckling when Rosie started telling her mom about her new clothes and fairytale dresses. "Can you hear how happy she is?" He chuckled again. "I'll think on it, Chalice." Then he snapped the phone shut without waiting for a reply.

Chalice closed the lid of her cell phone shut and looked up at the moon, knowing she had to start over. She looked back at her brother's house, knowing her daughter was gone in the darkness now. Undertaker had corrupted her and it was over. She couldn't beat this, she couldn't do it, and she wasn't going to try. "I'm going home." She whispered before going back into the house and threw the phone against the wall, causing it to smash into a million pieces. "MARCUS!"

Marcus came flying out of his bedroom so fast he skidded on the wooden floor in his socks and slammed right into a wall. "Aww hell..." He groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "You bellowed mom?"

Steve stepped away from her just incase she decided to deck him for the Aww hell comment.

Chalice stared back at her son and shook her head, ruffling his hair with her fingers. "We're leaving honey. Go get your things, our flight leaves in two hours." She looked back at her brother knowingly and walked over, hugging him tightly around the neck. "I'll call you soon." She kissed his cheek before turning to face her mother-in-law. "I'm through with the games; I'm starting over fresh, without him in my life. He's already corrupted my daughter, I'll be damned if he does it to my son." She raked a hand through her hair and waited for her son to come back down so they could leave to catch their flight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa yer just gonna abandon Rosie to him?" Steve demanded, aghast. "Chalice Williams, like hell ya are. She's eleven! She probably has no idea what the hell is goin' on besides whatever bullshit he's feedin' her." He glanced at Jo-Anne as if to say 'help me here', Jo-Anne merely shook her head.

"He's playing games with me and using her as leverage, Stevie. I can't spend the rest of my life doing his every whim. I'll fight for her in the divorce legally, but if I lose, then at least I still have Marcus. I love Rosie, but..." She sighed and shook her head, refusing to cry anymore. "Come on Marcus, it's time to go honey." She walked out and gave her son a few minutes to say goodbye to his uncle and newfound, soon-to-be ex-grandmother.

Marcus was quiet for awhile then finally spoke up, saying what'd been rolling around in his mind. "If you don't get custody of Rosie, that's it?" He asked quietly, staring out the window as they drove. "Yer gonna give up on her?"

"If she's given up hope, then Mark is dead and gone." Jo-Anne commented, standing beside Steve at the window.

"An' Rosie along with him."

Chalice did not answer, not wanting to upset his son anymore than what he already was. It was complicated and Chalice was probably being branded as the worse mother alive, but in her mind, she was protecting Rose the best way she knew how. Not being able to use their daughter against her as leverage anymore would piss Undertaker off and that's what Chalice wanted. She wanted that son of a bitch to track her down so she could finally face him. He was the fly and she was spider.

'Come into my web said the spider to the fly.' She thought silently as she drove to the airport, knowing Marcus was upset with her.

In the end, it would be worth it, Chalice just had a feeling that if she went back to North Carolina, back to the place where she'd run off too when Mark's old fiancée showed up all those years ago on their doorstep, that he'd figure to look there for her. She was ready to face him, ready to end this, and ready to have her husband back. She hadn't given up on Mark, but if she told Steve what she'd originally planned, then he wouldn't let her leave and Chalice didn't need that. She had to do this on her own, without her brother. For once in her life, Chalice was going to fight for what she wanted and whoever got in her way was going to regret ever living.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Taker watched from the doorway as Rosie said her prayers, listening intently as she asked God to bless her mommy, her brother and her daddy, stifling a snort. He closed the door quietly behind him, walking down the hallway to his own bedroom. He lay on the king sized bed, the black silk sheets cool against his skin as he folded his hands under his head. He felt an annoyingly familiar twinge just behind his eyes and blinked, grunting and sat up.

"Not tonight." He whispered angrily, clenching his fists together.

~!~

Hours later, Chalice finally arrived at her old cottage and actually smiled, loving the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore, and looked over at her sleeping son. She knew this was taking a toll, but it would be over soon as she slowly got out of the car and woke Marcus up by shaking him. "We're home honey. Come on." She murmured, helping him out of the car, and walked inside her cottage, smiling at how well it'd been kept up. She'd hired a private maid to come and clean it once a month, the smell was just the same, everything was. "Go upstairs and pick a room."

Marcus was tired, but managed to look interested as he peered around, wondering where they were. He kissed his mother's cheek-having to stoop to do so-and yawned, smiling wanly before plodding up the stairs. He'd explore tomorrow, right now all he wanted to do was hit the pillow and dream away the day, pretend none of this had ever happened.

After making sure every window and door was locked tightly, including the basement and even attic, Chalice finally relaxed as she started the fire place up and whipped out her new cell phone, dialing her brother's number. Undertaker didn't have this number, which would piss him off even more when he couldn't get a hold of her. The thought made her smirk as she dialed Steve's number, wanting to let him know her and Marcus were safe and sound.

"Hello?" Steve sounded exhausted, groggy. He cleared his throat when he heard her voice. "How was the trip, Challie girl? Ya'll make it there okay?" He asked, waking up quick enough. "No problems were there?" He couldn't have kept the concern out of his tone even if he wanted too.

"Nothing whatsoever brother. We're fine. Marcus is upstairs sleeping. I'm getting ready to settle down with a glass of wine and just think about things." She grew quiet as she stared down at the glass she hadn't touched yet, sighing heavily. "I know you're angry with me, but I'm doing what I think is best for her. I'll talk to you later, Stevie. I love you." She then hung up before he could say another word and shut her phone off, just wanting some peace and quiet as she slowly sipped her wine while looking in the fire place, letting memories wash over her from the past years.

~!~

"Daddy, when is momma gonna come see us?" Rosie asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at him. She wished he wouldn't have dyed his hair, she missed the red, it was so much prettier then black. Not that she'd mention it, she was too polite.

"I don't know. She shut off her phone."

Rosie's eyes filled with tears. She began crying when he pulled her into a hug, wondering why her mommy didn't want to talk to her anymore.

~!~

The day of one month had arrived and Chalice was sitting out on her wrap around porch while Marcus was inside doing his homework. She'd gotten back into writing again, mostly about angst, but after everything that'd happened, what else could she write about? She missed her daughter more than anything as she sighed, setting her notebook down, and just stared out at the clear blue water. She also missed Mark, her husband, and shook her head before taking a sip of her tea. She had to forget about him, he was gone; there was no bringing him back.

As if on cue, a stretch limousine pulled into the driveway. A man in all black got out, quickly opening the door. Out first was 'Taker, clad in a black suit, his hair pulled neatly back. He extended his hand and smiled when his daughter accepted it, slipping out of the limo. Rosie looked around, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, wearing a black denim skirt and purple long sleeved shirt, her necklace on, the symbol glinting in the sunlight. She looked at Chalice, her eyes calm. "Give your mother a kiss." He instructed, placing his hand on the small of Rosie's back, pushing her forward, sunglasses covering his eyes.

Rosie approached the porch, purple tinted glasses over her own eyes, staring at the woman in front of her. "Hello." She said softly, not sure what else to say to this woman.

Chalice was standing there in a black sundress; she didn't wear color anymore, no reason too. The light instantly came back into her eyes as she hugged her daughter so tight, she almost took the breath out of her, and slowly pulled back. "Did he hurt you?" She asked, seeing the confusion swimming in her eyes, and sighed heavily just as Marcus walked out. "Stay where you are, Marcus." She instructed coolly, but he didn't listen. He went right for his sister and tears instantly slid down her cheeks as she watched her children embrace. She knew them being apart hurt and it killed her inside as she stood in front of both her children.

"I told you he still loved you." Undertaker said to Rosie, smiling when she grinned at him, the expression never reaching his eyes. He looked at his son, not surprised when Marcus backed away and snorted, glancing at his wife. "My month is up, and here she is." He looked down when Rosie latched onto him. "You can see obviously where she wishes to be, Chalice."

Rosie still looked confused, not understanding why her mom would ask if daddy would hurt her. She sniffled back tears, busy trying to figure out why her mom had taken Marcus, but hadn't called her once in weeks?

"That's because you haven't told her who you REALLY are, Undertaker." She then looked back at her daughter, her lovely Rose. "This is not your father, Rose. This is a monster that has your father locked away and you are too young to understand how. Your brother knows the truth, sweetheart, why do you think he hasn't given him a hug? Because this is NOT his father." Her blue eyes glared back at Undertaker before stepping back, Marcus by her side, and wrapped an arm protectively around him. "The choice is hers, I'm sure she'll choose you, but sooner or later she will come to realize her father does not exist anymore and then you will certainly have a problem on your hands, Undertaker." She then pulled something out of her pocket and handed him the papers. "Sign these while you're here so I can be rid of you for good."

"Dad, who's the Undertaker?"

"My wrestling persona." He replied casually, taking the papers and studying them. He snorted, folding them and tucking them into a breast pocket. "I'll have my lawyers look them over before I sign anything, of course."

"Rosie, stay here with us." Marcus said, looking at her intensely.

"What bout daddy? Who'll he have?"

'Taker glanced at Chalice, tilting his glasses down to stare at her.

"This isn't daddy, sweetheart..." Chalice sighed as she stopped; ignoring the look Undertaker gave her, and looked back at her son hopelessly. "It's her decision, Marcus. If she wishes to live in darkness, then she can. I cannot force her to stay somewhere she will not be happy. It's obvious what this monster has done." She had to fight back tears as she held her son close while staring pleadingly at her daughter. "I love you my white Rose and I'm sure your father will always be with you in spirit...but not in body." Her eyes then locked with Undertaker's. "I love you, Mark Calaway and I will never forget you." Somewhere in the depths of her soul, Chalice knew he was there at that moment.

"I'll be sure to relay the message next time I speak to him." 'Taker said quietly, his hand fastening on Rosie's shoulder. "I do love her; don't fill her head with lies Chalice." He ordered gravely. "I love both my children."

"Sure…that's why ya beat my ass." Marcus shot back angrily.

"When was the last time you got mouthy with your mother?"

Marcus actually blushed.

"You don't love any of us. The only person you love is YOURSELF. That's how it's always been, all about the power, but Mark was different. Mark is the decent one, the one who could make my heart soar to the heavens, and I will always love him. I will NEVER forget my TRUE husband, but I most certainly will forget all about you Undertaker. I hate you. I love Mark, but I hate you and I hope one day you get what's coming to you." Her voice was cold and hard, but when she said she loved Mark, it went soft for a split second. "Relay the message to my husband please because you certainly are not him and these are NOT your children. They are MARK'S children. Get it right, asshole."

"Mom!"

He clamped his hands over Rosie's ears. "Not in front of my daughter, if you please, Chalice." He said calmly, his tone even and cold. "Say what you like to Marcus, obviously you've poisoned him against me, but Rosie knows better."

"She knows what ya spoon feed her!" Marcus shouted, worried about his little sister.

"In the car, Rosie." He ordered, watching her do as told before facing the pair.

"In the house Marcus!" She ordered, pointing, and didn't even look as she heard his footsteps on the patio before facing the monster who had her husband trapped. "You are not Mark. You are a mean, vindictive, son of a bitch who kidnapped me to use against my own flesh and blood! You are worthless; you are the one who should be locked up, not him! You believe in all this darkness hoax and I know I can't save my husband. I know you have him under lock and key, but I will NEVER stop believing in him. I will NEVER stop loving him and will never forget who I fell in love with." She wasn't backing down from this man either, not even an inch as her eyes bored into his very soul, piercing it just like his did to her. They were soul mates, but she refused to be married to this monster. She wanted Mark, her husband. She wanted him, not Undertaker.

"Mark is dead, Chalice." 'Taker hissed dangerously. "He created me to escape life, I took his. He's locked away in a chest, floating the river Styx in a thousand tiny pieces. I wanted you the first time I seen you and I've wanted you all these long years." He bent down so his mouth was right beside her ear. "That night...our last night, you wanted me just as much, or did you forget that?"

"I thought I was screwing my husband, not you!" She hissed back in his ear, not backing down for an instance, the tears spilling down her cheeks, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. "Mark won me though and you can't stand that can you? I wanted Mark, not you and I still want Mark, not you. I don't want a monster that refuses to grow up. I want a man who will take care of me and our children, which is not you. I love Mark, I want Mark. I don't love you Undertaker and I don't want you ever. The ONLY way you could get me as if you pretended you were Mark, which you did that night. You are not loved or respected, I hate you and I hope you die a slow and agonizing, painful death. I love Mark; get it through your head."

"Most likely, I will, if that pleases you." He replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. He smirked before swooping down on her, his lips ravishing hers for a brief second before he whirled around, a second later his head disappearing inside the limousine along with the rest of him.

"He'll be back, won't he?" Marcus asked, having seen and heard the entire confrontation, a chill running down his spine at the thought of having to see that monster again.

"I don't know, Marcus." Chalice spit out the vile substance in her mouth and glared at the limo as it pulled away with her daughter inside. "I'm sure he will there is no doubt about it." She sighed heavily and hugged her son close, kissing the top of his head. "We'll be ready for him when he does though. He won't get near you, I swear it." She vowed before they both walked up the stairs and inside the house, closing the front door behind her and locking it. After Marcus was upstairs in his room, Chalice finally slid down it and let the tears flow.

Her lips were still burning from his kiss and that was because they were Mark's, but it wasn't her husband. It was a monster; someone she feared would come back one day and destroy their family. "You promised me…you promised me you wouldn't let him conquer you again, Mark…" She whispered painfully as the tears fell and shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't want to see Undertaker ever again, but had a feeling she would. Sniffling a bit, Chalice picked herself up and went into the kitchen to start dinner for her son. She wasn't eating, but she couldn't make him starve.

~!~

He sent Rosie to the hotel they were staying at, not stupid enough to stay anywhere near the town Chalice was living in, or the outskirts he should say. He chose the next city over. He had employed some old staff members, ones who were eager to serve again. He himself had opted to stay closer to his son, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"This place is open, boss, she out of her mind?" One of his minions asked, shaking his head.

"She's waiting for me to come." He simply replied, sounding nonchalant about it. He shrugged; nothing surprised him when it came to his wife anymore.

His wife.

Undertaker snorted as he looked down at his finger and slid the silver wedding band off, examining it. He shook his head and went to toss it, but instead opted for something better. Taking the silver chain from around his neck, Undertaker slid the ring on it before replacing the necklace and smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chalice stepped out of the shower later on that night, wearing a silk black nightgown that went to her knees, and dried her hair before walking down the hallway, checking in on her son. She smiled and walked in, kissing his forehead, and made sure his window was firmly locked. Once she was satisfied, Chalice headed downstairs for a glass of wine and a nice quiet fire. She had some writing to get done, needing to get her mind focused on something other than Undertaker corrupting her daughter.

"Interesting read." 'Taker didn't look up from his place by the fire, her story in his hand, a glass of wine in the other. His long, black hair was done, cascading around his shoulders. He wore a pair of form fitting black jeans and a black leather vest, left open. "So Chalice, we both know you've been waiting on me to come here, what's your game plan?"

She froze in her tracks, her blue eyes widened as she stared back at him in shock, knowing her son was upstairs sleeping. "How-" She shook her head, not even wanting to KNOW how he got into her place, and wrapped her arms around herself. "I have no game plan. My plan to get Mark back failed miserably so I've given up completely. I'm moving on with my life and I'll have to learn to live without him." She then glared back at him, not letting her guard down. "Now get out of my house. You are not welcome here."

"I'm not?" He closed the book, laying it aside almost reverently, his fingertips skimming the cover. "What if I told you I could give you Mark back? Would I be welcome then?" He stood up, towering over her, blocking the light from the fire, casting eerie shadows about the room as he stared down at her, hands clasped behind his back.

Chalice swallowed hard as the tears instantly began falling, shaking her head. "No, I don't believe you...and I won't let you get my hopes up Undertaker. Mark is gone, I've accepted it and I'm trying to move on with what's left of my dead and broken heart. Please let me rest in peace, as you used to say to your opponents." She backed away from him when he took another step toward her.

"But I can't." He murmured, backing her right into a wall. "I still want you and I'll probably want you until the day I die." He had her pinned to the wall now, his eyes unreadable. A second later, 'Taker had lifted her up so she was eye level with him, wrapping her legs around his waist, his mouth catching hers in a searing kiss. One hand held her up, the other held her arms pinned over her head.

Chalice shook her head back and forth, trying to wrench his lips off of hers, and finally managed to succeed as she glared back at him with such hate in her eyes that it probably seared his black soul. "You can take this body, but you will never have my heart and soul. Those belonged and will remain property of Mark, not you." She stated evenly, trying not to tremble against him, but it was damn hard to do.

"To me, it's all the same difference." He grunted, moving his mouth down her throat, biting and sucking at her flesh, groaning low in the back of his throat. He ground his hips against hers, letting her feel how much he desired her. He could feel her soft body against his through her clothes; feel the heat emanating from her and that only made him want her more.

Chalice just sat there against the wall like a limp fish, not moving to caress him nothing. She knew he'd end up taking what he wanted regardless, she couldn't fight him off, never could. She didn't have the desire to stop him either; she just figured it'd be better for him to take what he wanted then to fight him. She also didn't want to wake up her son as she closed her eyes, envisioning Mark doing these things to her, and started crying out of nowhere. She missed his touch, his kisses, his caresses, everything, but this wasn't him. This wasn't her husband and she couldn't help but cry mournful tears for him.

His long tongue snaked up first one cheek, then the other, tasting her tears, taking them from her as soon as they fell, not even allowing her that little luxury. He released her hands, his own moving down to rest between their bodies, bunching the material of her nightgown up. His fingers sought out and found what he was seeking, hissing between his teeth. "So hot and wet, Chalice..." He growled against her lips, one long finger probing her intimately.

She couldn't take it and grabbed his face in her hands before head butting him, causing him to growl out as he dropped her instantly. She groaned, seeing stars, but managed to scramble away from him and up the stairs. "Marcus! Marcus get up right now!" She shouted, her head pounding from what she'd just done, knowing she pissed Undertaker off so they had to get out of there NOW. "Oh god my head..." She felt like throwing up and spit continuously, hating this man more than life itself.

He growled, pain searing in his head but he ignored it, following her up the steps. "Marcus...Marcus get up..." He mocked, watching her enter their son's bedroom, following her inside. The window was wide open, curtains blowing in the breeze. "He's gone, Chalice, he's not here. Nobody is here but us." He stopped her from darting past him, throwing her down onto the bed. "That hurt." He commented, as if stating the weather, touching his head again, staring down at her out of brooding eyes.

Her eyes widened in fear when she heard that and felt the tears spill down her cheeks before kicking him in the stomach and punched him in the face. "GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!" She shrieked, scrambling off the bed and on the floor, staring back at him through narrow, slit eyes. "Where's my son?! MARCUS!" She darted past him when he went to grab her and went into her bedroom, locking the door, knowing she didn't have much time. "Goddamn it!"

She had no time. A well aimed kick at the door handle sent it flying open and he stepped in, danger radiating from his every pore. "Marcus is safe." He said in a low, wicked tone of voice. "He's not here, but he is safe. Quit these childish games Chalice and surrender to me." It was an order. "You want your family back? I can give it to you, you want your husband, you can have that as well."

"No you can't because you're not Mark! You're not my husband! You're a fucking monster!" She shouted, holding her head as she backed up further away from his body. "I will never surrender to you! NEVER YOU ASSHOLE!" She shrieked, not caring how badly her head was pounding, wanting her son back in her arms along with her daughter. She was in for the fight of her life and she damn well knew it.

"You wouldn't even HAVE Mark if it weren't for me, Chalice." 'Taker snarled his body language more then threatening at this point. "If I hadn't taken you from your precious brother, you would have never fallen for Mark; you're only married with those two children because of ME. Everything that's happened in your life is due to ME, not Mark."

"That's a load of shit and you know it, Undertaker!" She spat back at him, ignoring her throbbing head, and raked a hand through her hair when he kept approaching. "No matter what you say or do, I fell in love with Mark! I changed him and put you away and how you got out, I'll never know. We were happy without you! The children were happy without you! I was happy without you! They are not your children; they are mine and Mark's, not yours! Everything his body has done has been him, not you! You cease to exist; you are a nobody, someone who should never exist, and I will never love you, no matter how many times you may rape or beat me, I will NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU!"

He flinched. "But I do exist, Chalice, and therein lies your problem. Blame your precious Mark for that. He couldn't handle his life so he escaped into darkness, inviting me to take over. Split-personality? Hardly. I AM Mark. I've always had both sides, the dark and dangerous and then the calm, one. Hibernating inside like a bear, waking up with each season and then lying dormant. The bear has woken."

"No, you are not Mark and you never will be." Her voice was low and cold as she fought the urge not to pass out from how much pain she was in at the moment. "I want my son back. I want Marcus back right now, Undertaker. You have my daughter, but you are NOT getting my son! You'll have to kill me first before I allow you to take what piece of Mark I have left!" She shook the cobwebs, staring at him in defiance. No matter what he said or did, Chalice would not believe this was Mark. This was a monster, this was Undertaker, the man who used threats to get what he wanted, to force people to surrender to him, not her loveable, caring Mark.

"Chalice, he's gone and the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be. I'd be more worried about what's going to happen to you at the moment." 'Taker growled, rubbing his head. That hurt a bit more then he wanted to let on, the damn stubborn wench. Who did she think she was? He bared his teeth at her, lightening flashing throughout the room, revealing his predatory stance, and she was his prey.

Her blue eyes widened when she heard that and had to find a way out. She had to find some means of escape as she took another step back, the tears pouring down her face as she shook her head. This was just like her nightmare and she knew it was about to become a reality if she didn't get out of there now. "Undertaker, don't do something you'll regret. Please, I don't want you. Please don't come any closer..." She was trying not to panic and the pain in her head wasn't making things any easier.

He snorted, looking cruelly amused. "Something I'll regret? Chalice, my darling, you should know by now, I do not regret anything." He could care less if she wanted him, he wanted her at the moment and that was all that mattered. She would learn to accept him eventually, maybe even love him, but like before, all that mattered at this particular point in time was that he wanted her. He didn't stop approaching, watching out of wicked green eyes as she looked around for a weapon, her fear was only heightening his desire for her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed when he went to grab her and darted across the bed, sliding on the floor since the sheets were silk, and scrambled up to her feet. Her head was making her incredibly dizzy as she watched him sprawl to the floor as well. She didn't waste a single second and bolted out the door, slamming it behind her, and stumbled down the stairs, needing to get out of this house and to her car, grabbing the keys on the way.

Those eyes flashed acid, green venom, pain rippling throughout his knee but he got up, following her out the door. The Undertaker rarely moved quickly, but when he did, it was both gracefully and deliberate, unlike a second ago. His black hair flew behind him as he took the steps four at a time, his long leg making it easily manageable. He might wind up killing Chalice for all this trouble, her brother hadn't even defied him like this, his patience was becoming severely strained.

She could hear his footsteps thundering behind her as she got out the front door, knowing if she stumbled once, he would catch her. She picked up the pace and bolted to her car, already having the unlock button in place. Her heart was thundering in her chest, her breath quickening as she ran through the sand, the tears flying behind her. Her thumb pressed unlock as Chalice arrived and didn't even turn around, just got in her car and made sure the doors were locked just as he rammed against it. "GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!" She shrieked, trembling, but managed to get the key in the ignition, starting it up.

His response was to get on the hood of the car, smirking when the engine flooded and stalked towards her. He knew she'd have it going in seconds but didn't care. He raised his large, booted foot up and smashed it against the windshield, her side, and watched it crack, smiling grimly with satisfaction at the crunching, breaking sound. Her screams lit his blood on fire as he raised his foot to do it again. This time the glass bowed inwards, one good hit would send it all shattering over her.

He didn't have that second as she put the car in reverse and watched as his body stumbled, falling on her hood. Her blue eyes were cold as ice as she stared at him before putting the car in drive. "Fuck you, asshole." Not giving it a moments thought, Chalice hit him one good time, watching him fly and hit the sand before putting the car in reverse and drove out of there like a bat out of Hell. She was trembling from head to toe, knowing he wasn't dead and immediately dragged out her emergency cell phone before dialing her brother's number. Her windshield was cracked, but she didn't give a damn.

The Undertaker was NOT a very happy individual, his forehead was bleeding from hitting the sand and a jagged rock not to mention this bitch had tried to FUCKING RUN HIM OVER. His temper was past angry, past the normal, he was going to hurt her. Seriously hurt her. There wouldn't be any cat and mouse games this time; he was going to flat out kill her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Steve answered immediately. "What's goin' on?" Were his first words, no hi or how ya doing, he just wanted to know what the hell was happening. A glance at the clock and some quick math told him it wasn't early evening there, more like early morning and he knew Chalice wasn't going to be calling him at this hour just to give him a rundown of her day.

"S-Stevie!" She was crying hysterically, her vision blurred as she drove down the road at wind breaking speeds, needing to get to the airport. "S-Stevie...he took...Marcus...tried...he tried…" She couldn't finish as the tears poured forth like two raging streams, no way to stop them. Her head was pounding along with her heart, knowing she was probably going to end up dying after what she did to Undertaker. "I-I got out and I...I ran him over! Stevie help me!" She wasn't stopping as she ran a red light, thankful no cops were around to stop her since it was a deserted road and all.

"Calm down Chalice, calm down." He urged, his own voice soothing and even though he was physically shaking, wanting nothing more then to snap something in half, preferably that son of a bitch's neck. "Are you okay? Do ya need to go to a hospital?" He asked calmly, knowing if she was this panicked, she'd ignore any wound or injury she had. "You have to tell me where ya are so I can come to you, now calm down honey."

"I-I'm on my way to the airport!" She cried out, not able to calm down no matter how hard she tried. That monster had both of her children and she was helpless against him. "No, I don't need a fucking hospital!" She snapped, nearly running over a squirrel as her car swerved, barely missing a ditch. "I want my children back! Goddamn it!" She was past hysterics and looked in her rearview mirror, gasping. "He's after me! Stevie help me!" She screamed and punched the gas, driving as fast as her Chevy Cobalt would allow. They weren't racing cars for nothing after all.

"Challie girl, calm down and listen to me, ya need to get to that airport right away. I'm on the computer, makin' arrangements fer ya. Get to a public place, get in a crowd, just DON'T stay where yer isolated, here me? Chalice?"

"I love you my brother." She murmured softly before hanging up the phone and punching down on the gas. He wasn't going to get her unless she was already dead and gone as she flew down the road. The airport could be seen just a mile or two up the way, causing her heart to soar with the knowledge that she could very well survive this night. The car was getting closer and she could see he was the one driving, but focused on the road and only that. "I won't be yours Undertaker! If you want me, you'll have my mutilated corpse." She vowed, running another red light. The race was on; Chalice just had a little more to go before she made it to the airport and to the crowds. There she would lose him and get on the plane her brother booked for her. He'd given her the information before she hung up on him, which she was grateful for.

His eyes narrowed when he seen where she was heading. His foot pressed down on the accelerator, the car jetting forward with a new burst of speed, nudging her bumper. She wanted to race, fine, they'd race, and if she wanted to die, well...that would be okay too. He wouldn't actually lay a finger on her, which was the beauty of it. "Come on Chalice; show me that William's temper." He murmured, preparing to ram her again, this time to send her off road.

When he went to ram her again, Chalice moved the car out of the way, smirking as his car did a fishtail and did a few circles in the middle of the highway. She was a Williams through and through, a survivor, not to mention that Steve had taught her how to race when they were younger so she was an expert behind the wheel. "Give it up already and leave me alone!" She shouted to the silence, seeing he'd recovered and was coming after her again. Damn it, didn't this man EVER give up?

'Taker steered the car into a 360, came out of it perfectly and was after her again, quickly regaining lost time. As he wasn't Mark, he didn't believe in trucks. He believed in fancy, done up cars meant for style and speed, all in black of course. He shook his head, wondering how on earth these two morons could constantly underestimate him. Just because her darling hubby was a hick, did not mean HE was one as well. A flick on the dash kicked in the nitrous and less then a second later, his front end had totally demolished her back end.

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the night as Chalice felt him plow into her, knowing he had some kind of power behind that car he was driving. Still, her car was still in one piece as she punched the gas more, flying to the airport parking lot, lucky that no security was on duty. She knew it was going to be a race as she screeched her car to a halt, having not been wearing her seatbelt, and darted inside, hoping to get lost in the crowd and get back home to her brother. She was clad in a nightgown, no shoes, her head had a huge black and blue bruise on it and she was pretty sure she had a concussion. Not to mention her arms and upper body were cut from pieces of glass slicing her when Undertaker kicked her windshield in.

He squealed to a halt, spinning and the car finally lurched, the engine revving angrily. His eyes narrowed as he watched her disappear into the crowd, knowing she was probably heading to her brother, how sweet. He also knew following her would only lead to his face on wanted posters or something, not happening. Cursing angrily, he sped out of the parking lot.

"Ma'am, ma'am, are you alright?"

"Does she LOOK alright?"

"Marcus...Rose..." Chalice mumbled out before finally collapsing on the floor, the concussion finally overtaking everything as the darkness settled in. Tears spilled from her closed eyes as her last thoughts were of her beautiful children, her brother and Mark.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" A man shouted, seeing the poor, broken and bloody woman on the ground while everyone else started crowding around her.

She didn't see or hear anything; she was out for the count.

~!~

"She gonna be alright?"

"She has a concussion and some lacerations, she'll be fine, she needs to rest. Mr. Williams, if you don't calm down, you're going to have to leave."

"That's my wife in there!" That was a lie but only Steve knew it, when Chalice had been registered, it was as Williams. He had went with the husband bit because if 'Taker showed up, claiming to be her husband, which legally he still was, he'd be booted out. That was NOT happening.

"Doctor, come quickly, she's waking up!" A nurse called out, rushing over to them, and gasped as the bald man rushed past her and into the room.

Her head was throbbing with pain as Chalice only opened her eyes a fraction, tears already sliding down her cheeks. "S-Stevie..." She whispered when she caught a blurry glimpse of him and sighed with relief, thanking the stars Undertaker wasn't there. "H-He has them...my...children..." She started coughing; groaning since her entire body felt like it'd been in a car wreck. Technically it had.

Steve ushered the nurse the fuck out of his way, ignoring her scowl of displeasure and took Chalice's hand. "It'll be alright Challie girl, we'll get 'em back."

"Do I need to call the police?"

"Ya need to take her blood pressure and mind yer own fuckin' business."

She smiled in spite of the pain, patting her brother's hand in comfort. "I'm...alright..." She managed to get out, slowly opening her eyes fully as her head began thundering with pain. "H-He wants to kill...me..." She whispered out so only he could hear, staring into her brother's bloodshot eyes. "I...crossed the line."

Steve frowned, that didn't sound like 'Taker. 'Taker had been obsessed with having her, not killing her. "How'd ya cross the line, Challie girl?" He asked calmly, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing her hair back gently, ignoring everything around them. "What happened honey?" He stared down at her, his blue eyes reassuring her that everything would be alright.

It took nearly an hour, but Chalice told Steve everything. How the Undertaker had shown up after one month of having Rosie and all the words that were said. She then told him about how he got into her house the previous night, since it was now near afternoon, and tried to seduce her, kidnapping Marcus in the process. She cried and cried, not caring about the pain. She just wanted her children back. She went on, telling him how things turned dangerous when Undertaker told he'd have her no matter what and how she'd managed to escape him. Not only had she head butted him and hit him with her car, but she went into detail about the car chase as well. By the time she was done, Chalice was physically, mentally and emotionally drained and it showed as the dark circles were clear around her eyes.

Steve was silent for a long time after that, reflecting on every word she had said. He took in her appearance, her eyes, how shattered she appeared and wished he could soothe away all that pain but knew only having her babies back in her arms and the Undertaker gone would do that. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his bald head, suddenly frowning and glanced down at her sharply. "You said he tried seducin' ya AND kidnapped Marcus?" He demanded. When she nodded he inhaled sharply. "How'd he do all that in one night, by HIMSELF?"

"That's simple, he didn't. He was downstairs in the den when I walked down, after checking on Marcus. I even locked his window before walking out, but his minions are probably serving him once more." Her eyes were filling with more tears as she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, shaking her head back and forth. "I wish I'd never met him, Stevie. I wish I would've never went on the road with you that summer." She started sobbing violently, knowing her babies were gone possibly forever.

Steve shook his head, sighing and then smiled tiredly down at her. "Darlin', if you'd never met him, never come on the road with me, then you'd never of had them two beautiful kids and you'd of never known Mark. I know he's not himself anymore, but can ya honestly tell me you'd give up the past twenty years with MARK and yer babies for who knows what?"

Sniffling, Chalice simply shook her head no because she wouldn't. She would rather have those wonderful twenty years with Mark and their children then to take it back. She didn't say another word and ended up crying herself to sleep, her heart completely shattered and all that was left in her chest was a hollow hole with no light or soul.

When Chalice was asleep, Steve's cell phone began to ring as he stepped out to answer it. His eyes narrowed at the voice that sounded on the receiving end.

"So...how's YOUR wife doing?"

Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up. "Where ya at, 'Taker?" He demanded.

"Good question."

"Look man, just give Challie the kids back, what the hell are you gonna do with two kids?"

"What does any man do with his children?"

"A Ted Bundy sumbitch like yerself? Chop 'em into little pieces."

"Interesting idea."

"Uncle Steve!" Marcus's voice sounded from behind, following by a grunt of pain as he was hit in the stomach by one of Undertaker's minions. Marcus was in a bad way while Rosie was upstairs playing with her toys, not even knowing her dear big brother was downstairs being tortured for his mother's disobedience. "Mom..." He coughed out, holding his stomach, and knew he couldn't take much more of this. They'd beaten him with an inch of his life.

"For a child who had so much potential, he's an awfully big disappointment." 'Taker said casually, not sounding the least bit bothered. "Mideon, let him breathe, it'll circulate the pain."

"That's yer son man, don't do it..." Steve whispered, pleading.

"That is MARK'S son, not mine. Rosie is my daughter, my only child."

That wasn't good.

"Dad..." Marcus grunted out before finally collapsing, passing out on the floor, and was dragged off to be locked away.

Steve was in the empty waiting room, needing some time to think while his sister slept. "'Taker, what do ya want? Ya tried to kill Chalice, so obviously ya don't want her anymore. Why're ya playin' these games with her?"

"Because it's amusing."

"Where are you?"

"Let the game begin..."

Steve paled when the line went dead.

Chalice slowly opened her eyes and didn't see her brother anywhere, knowing he probably went to get something to eat. She looked around the room, the beeping monitors, and sighed sadly with tears in her eyes. For some reason, Chalice felt like she had to get out of the hospital and fast. "Stevie?" She called out, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she backed up on her bed. Where was he? He should be here with her! Chalice felt her stomach twist violently and looked down at the IV in her arm, gritting her teeth, and ripped it out as she cried out in pain.

Steve skidded into the room, seeing blood spurting from where she'd yanked the IV and pressed a gauze pad against it. "Time to go." He said, knowing already she'd felt something, smiling faintly when she nodded. "Come on."

"Hey, you just can't leave, you're-"

Steve knocked that interfering bitch of a nurse out, knowing they had no time. "Shut up..."

"He's here, I can feel it." She whispered, ignoring the pain in her arm, the bleeding would subside in time as she leaned her head on her brother's chest. She didn't know where they'd go, but also knew if they didn't get out, Undertaker would find them. She gasped when she heard footsteps and immediately jumped out of her brother's arms, biting back a cry of pain, and shoved him into a closet with her. It was big enough as she flipped the lock on it, knowing it was Undertaker. It had to be, it just had to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Steve groaned, knowing this was not the safest place to be. He watched horror flicks, people who hid in closets were always dead. Hadn't she seen See No Evil? That bitch in the closet got a cell phone crammed down her throat. As an afterthought, he turned his cell off, just incase.

That was actually a smart thing to do as Chalice held her arm tightly, trying to stem the blood flow. She was a Williams, she didn't need a hospital as she swallowed hard when the footsteps stopped just outside the door. She held her breath and held her brother close, hoping and praying he would just move on, being a utility closet and all. They both sighed with great relief when the footsteps vanished and Chalice raked a hand through her hair, she'd never been this scared in her life.

Steve let out a shaky breath, trying to keep it quiet but it wasn't easy. If they lived through this-where the hell did that thought come from-he was pretty sure they could sell the rights for a movie and retire to a deserted island, which sounded pretty fucking good at the moment. He cocked his head to the side, listening. He could hear the bustle of the hospital, beepers going off, doctors being paged, nurses and patients talking. Then the door knob rattled. They both jumped.

"Hey, someone locked my broom closet!"

"Shit!" Chalice cursed when she heard the maintenance guy, pressing her hand over her mouth, and watched as he walked away as well. "Come on, we have to get out of here." She stated, ignoring the pain she was in at the moment, and unlocked the door, barely peeking out. She sighed with relief when Undertaker was nowhere in sight and gestured her brother onward before both of them hightailed it out of the hospital, taking the back way. Chalice's eyes widened when she seen a black hearse parked outside of the hospital. "S-Steve?" She pointed shakily. "Is that...what I think it is?"

"That's a fuckin' hearse..." Steve grunted, chills going down his spine just seeing the thing. It was plain and unmarked but common sense told him exactly who it belonged too. "An' he ain't the only one here, either. C'mon, we gotta-"

"Well, well been an awful long time Austin."

Steve spun around to find John and Ron coming at them and groaned. "Aww hell..."

Chalice raked a hand through her hair and knew any minute Undertaker would be along. She gaped when her brother hauled off and stunned both of them into next week before quickly bolting, Steve close behind. "You're fuckin' crazy! Where's your car?" She demanded, having slipped into a pair of sweats the hospital had in the closet along with her gown. They had to get out of there now before the others arrived and found the minions down for the count.

"I'm crazy cause that cement has bruised my ass and spine." Steve agreed, pulling her towards his truck, car his ass. He ushered her in, not waiting for her to fasten a seatbelt, just pulled out of there like a bat out of hell. "Okay, where would he be...he's around, so the kids gotta be nearby too, right?" He was talking to himself, it'd been so damn long since he had to play this game and he was obviously a bit rusty, that and this new 'Taker was just a bit more...deranged.

"Steve, look!" Chalice cried out as he stopped the truck a few miles down the road and instantly hopped out of the truck, seeing Marcus lying there, bleeding from the mouth. "Oh god my beautiful boy! What has he done to you?" She started crying again, holding Marcus's lifeless body against her, and watched as Steve put him in the truck before they hightailed it out of there. "Rosie is safe with him, for some reason I just know, but my poor boy..." She started sniffling and felt for a pulse, sighing with relief when she got one.

"Mom..." Marcus groaned out, coughing, and slowly looked up, sighing with relief when he seen her. "Mom..."

"Marcus! Oh Marcus baby!" She started holding him as much as she could without hurting him. "Steve, we have to get him to a hospital! He's bleeding!"

"Not that hospital, remember who's back there?" Steve grunted, glancing at his nephew and feeling his heart wrench. He'd kill 'Taker with his own bare hands for this. "Just keep quiet, son, we're gonna take you to a safe place, alright?" He said quietly, wondering just why 'Taker was out to hurt Marcus and not Rosie. "Challie, how're you hangin' over there honey?"

"I feel like dying..." She choked out and jumped when a cell phone began to ring. "I thought you turned it off?" She asked and looked down, her eyes boring into the cell that was tucked in Marcus's pocket. She looked at her brother while he drove and shakily picked it up, hot tears spilling down her cheeks, and flipped it open. She knew who it was as she put the phone to her ear and closed her eyes. "You...hurt...your...own...son..."

"Honestly, Chalice, that whelp is no son of mine. He's Mark's spawn, obviously, look at how weak he is." 'Taker didn't even sound the least bit guilty over the fact he'd had his 'son' beaten to a bloody pulp. "Is he alive then?"

Steve gripped the steering wheel tightly, knowing already who was on the other end of that line and grunted, speeding a little, as if it would put distance between them and that damn voice.

"I want to make a deal with you." She winced in pain, biting back a cry, and pressed her forehead against the cool window.

"What's the deal? *"Taker sounded both suspicious and curious at the same time.

"I know you want me dead, Undertaker. You give Rosie back to Steve and leave them alone and you can have me." She winced again, the pain slowly overtaking her again. "I-I won't fight you. You have my word. Just don't hurt...my children...or my brother anymore."

When he heard it, he began laughing. It was a deep, dark, rumbling sound, like the sound of approaching thunder, only infinitely more dangerous. "Chalice, Chalice, Chalice." He sounded a bit disappointed in her, like she wasn't living up to his expectations. "You can keep Marcus, I don't want him. However, I will not be giving up Rosie, she's MINE. Now...what else have you to bargain with?"

She actually started laughing, which was unnerving to both Steve and her son, who was slowly awakening now. "Undertaker, Undertaker, Undertaker..." She was making it sound like he'd done something naughty, and felt the tears subside as she pressed a hand to her stomach. "I wanted to congratulate you." Her voice had grown cold and dead, sending shivers down her brother and Marcus's spine. "I have nothing more to bargain with, but I would like to say thank you."

"Congratulate me for what?" He demanded suspiciously. He always got that way when an Austin laughed at him, normally meant the annoying little peons had something up their sleeve that was going to seriously agitate him. He twisted the cell phone but didn't snap it, yet. "Thank you for what? What's your game, Chalice?"

Steve shook his head and shrugged when Marcus shot him a 'what the fuck, is she going loco?' look, wondering if maybe all this shit had caused his sister to snap.

Chalice started cackling wickedly as she ran a hand through her hair, knowing the ball was in her court. "Well, since you asked nicely," She snorted, pausing briefly. "I'll tell you." That sinister smile formed on her lips again as she felt the heat rising over the line with Undertaker increase. "You see, after all the trying to rape me, trying to kill me shit that you did," She paused again, studying her nails now, the pain not there anymore. "You managed to kill your own unborn child." She started laughing harder, causing both Steve and Marcus to gape at her.

There was silence on the other end of the line, followed by a cracking noise, no doubt the cell phone's case had just been damaged. When he finally spoke, it was in a dead calm tone of voice. "You were pregnant with my child and did not tell me? You and everyone you love are going to die, Chalice. I suggest you kiss your son and your brother because it might be the very last thing you do." He hung up and threw the phone at the wall, watching it shatter.

Chalice heard that and snapped her phone shut, looking down at her lap as the tears began to fall. "We have to go somewhere secluded where he can't find us, Stevie. It's the only way to survive now." She then looked up and out the window, rubbing her stomach.

When she'd collapsed in the airport, a pool of blood was found after she was placed on the gurney. Chalice was going in and out of consciousness, but she did hear them say she'd lost her one month old child. The baby had been a little more than a month along, which calculated her and Undertaker's night together perfectly, the night she thought was with her husband. She was actually glad it happened, she refused to bring a child in this world with his blood in it.

"Mom, you...you were pregnant?" Marcus asked quietly, not believing how cold she had been and it sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. This was his MOMMY.

Steve just nodded, gripping the steering wheel tightly, his mouth a compressed, grim line. He didn't know what to say or even think at this point.

"I had to be as cold and vindictive as he's been toward us, Marcus." She explained, raking a hand through her hair, and sighed with a regretful nod. "Yes, I was pregnant. I thought he was your father when we made love last, but...he wasn't. He was Undertaker and the bastard pretended to be your father, my husband." She sniffled a bit and looked out the window again, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Marcus, promise me something." When he nodded, she smiled tearfully down at her. "If something...happens to us and you survive, please don't end up like him. Don't live in the darkness, live in the light. Promise me, Marcus."

"Mom, I've had enough of that shit talk." Marcus grunted, wincing in pain. "I don't believe in any of it and I think 'Taker, dad, Mark, whoever the hell he thinks he is, is a nutcase who needs shock treatment."

"I've been sayin' that fer years."

"Mom, I promise, I'm not gonna turn out like him, that's the best I can give ya."

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear." She murmured softly and kissed the top of his head before looking over at her brother. "Where are we going?" She asked finally, knowing they had to get Marcus treated without proper medical help. Undertaker would be on them like white on rice if they did that and she knew her life was on the line now after what she just told the psycho. Her eyes closed when he just shrugged and looked out the window. 'I love you Mark.' She thought before finally letting the sleep overtake her.

Steve glanced at his sister and his nephew. He was taking them to an old friend's house, someone else that'd suffered a lot at the hands of the Undertaker and would only be too glad to shelter them for awhile. Not to mention, 'Taker might not think to look there, after all, Steve hadn't exactly been on friendly terms with this person, ever. Marcus needed to be checked out and Chalice needed to sleep, they'd have to go from there.

~!~

The following morning, Chalice's eyes slowly fluttered open, wincing since her entire body was sore from head to toe. After everything she'd endured, she was lucky to be alive. Chalice sighed as she looked around the room, raising an eyebrow, wondering where they were at. Her stomach began twisting in knots, wondering if somehow while she was asleep Undertaker got to her. Her fears were subsided when her son walked in and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mom, this place is freakin' awesome." Marcus said, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring down at her. "There was a doctor here, said ya were goin' to be fine." He smiled, looking around the elegantly done room. "Oh..." He stood up when the door opened.

"Well Chalice, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry about the circumstances though."

"I'll go see Uncle Steve now...Thank you Miss McMahon."

Stephanie smiled warmly at him. "Not a problem, Marcus." She watched him walk out of the room before eyeing the woman in the bed. "You have a slight fever, but nothing serious."

"Stephanie McMahon? I-I'm with the McMahon family?" She managed to ask, swallowing hard, wondering if this was such a good idea or not. She slowly stood up from the bed, wincing, and looked down at the long sleeved white nightgown she'd been changed into. Her brother was going nuts as she limped to the window and peered out of it. 'Stevie, what are you thinking?' She thought, knowing Undertaker would probably look here since the McMahons were enemies of his too back in the day. "We need to leave."

"You're not with THE McMahon family, just me. This is my private home, and when I say private, I DO mean private." Stephanie said gently, walking over and placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "If he steps so much as one foot on this property, we're going to know it Chalice. And he has to find it first. I'm not an easy person to find. Your brother knows this. You're safe for now and you need to rest."

She slowly turned around to stare in the woman's cool blue eyes, tears in her own, and actually hugged her tightly. "Thank you for putting up with us." She sniffled before releasing her, wiping her tears away. "I'm actually not that tired, do you mind if I go see my brother and son?" When she shook her head no, Chalice smiled gratefully and slowly made her way out the door. She didn't get far when the cell phone that she'd found in Marcus's pocket began to ring, causing her eyes to glare at it like it'd personally wronged her. Pressing her finger to her lips, Chalice flipped it open and answered it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Where are you?" He asked conversationally. "Because you suddenly dropped off the radar and I'm not too sure if I like that. So...who's hiding you now, Chalice?"

Stephanie leaned in the doorway, arching one brown eyebrow, knowing who it was. She examined her fingernails idly, shaking her head. The man was sick, she remembered him all to well and could only imagine what he'd put this poor woman through.

"That would be none of your business, Undertaker dear." She replied nonchalantly, a sudden smirk on her face now that he didn't know where they were hidden. "So much for your idle threats about killing the people I love eh?" She slowly sat down on the bed, wishing everything could be like it used too. "What's it gonna take, Undertaker? How much more can YOU take? You're not as young as you used to be old timer. So tell me how much more abuse you want from the Williams clan."

He snorted. "If you haven't noticed Chalice, no matter what happens, I go on. You think I always said the spirit of the Undertaker lives on within all mankind simply because it sounded good? Look at Marcus, before Mark got a hold of him, he was beginning to turn into me. I will be around long after you're body is in the ground being feasted on by the filth of the earth. So ask yourself, how much more of me can you take? How will you end it I wonder? Running? Suicide..."

She closed her eyes briefly and actually walked over, shutting Stephanie out, and locked the door before going back to stare out the window. "You give me your whereabouts and I'll come to you. I'm not running anymore, Undertaker. I have nothing left, nothing. You've taken everything away from me, destroyed my family..." She sighed sadly and closed her eyes, wincing a bit more. "You want me dead right? I know you do, you killed your own child because I didn't tell you, I ran you over and defied you I don't know how many times...you want to kill me, I know you do. So let's do it your way. You tell me where to go and I'll be there and you can finally end me once and for all. Oh and the best part about all of this is that I'll come alone."

"Who said I wanted to kill you?" He sounded amused. "Chalice, I wanted you, I had you and while I still want you, the cost of keeping you is another story entirely. However, driving you insane is something that keeps me entertained. I know while you might be quiet and 'willing' as my bride, you would never belong to me. I'd never possess the one thing I'd want most from you, therefore I see no reason to have you."

"My heart." She whispered, already knowing that's what he wanted most from her, and started cackling again as she shook her head. "Dear sweet Undertaker, so sentimental, so _pathetic..._" She snorted with a roll of her eyes. "I ran you over! I'm the one who defied your wishes and I'm the one who forced you to kill the only chance you had of your own offspring!" She studied her nails again. "And yet you still want my heart?" She scoffed. "What makes you so sure I even have a heart anymore to give Undertaker?"

"Because you haven't given up yet." He said simply. "If you'd lost your heart, you would have given up a long time ago, Chalice. Yes, you ran me over, you've defied me, you have been more of a thorn in my side then your brother ever thought about being. Congratulations, you've taken that place." He was silent. "Rosie would like to talk to you."

"Daddy says you lost the baby."

"I'm glad I lost the baby Rose because I would never want you to have a brother or sister with that vile blood of Undertaker's running through their veins." She stated coldly, it was killing her considering this was her baby girl, her daughter. "I would like to see you though, but your precious father will not let me." She sighed sadly. "Pity too, I was really looking forward to that shopping trip we had planned before he took you away from me. Oh and did you know he wants your mother and brother dead?" She smirked when she heard a small gasp. "Oh yes, he's been trying to kill me and Marcus. He had Marcus with him, sweetheart." She was speaking as if this was a lesson, instead of getting all hysterical. "Oh and Uncle Stevie says hi and he loves you my beautiful Rose."

Rosie was quiet for so long it seemed like she had gotten off the phone before finally saying in a sad voice. "Daddy told me you'd say that. Mommy, are you sick? We miss you. I want to go on that shopping trip and I want to see Marcus. He wasn't here with us...Daddy says you're going through a very hard time since losing the baby. I'm sorry."

He had done a very thorough job on their daughter.

"Mommy is fine sweetheart. It's you I am worried about. Undertaker has done quite the job on you hasn't he?" She was talking conversational again and sighed deeply with regret. "It looks like we'll never get to see each other again, my Rose. Marcus misses you something terrible along with your uncle. But of course Undertaker wouldn't tell you that. He wouldn't also tell you that he's the reason why I lost the baby to begin with." She smirked again when she heard Rose gasp. "He's been keeping the key points from you I see." She actually started laughing. "No matter, nothing matters anymore Rose. Our family is destroyed, ripped apart, and it saddens me so, but life must go on. Now put Undertaker back on the phone sweetheart and go do his bidding like the good little minion you are." She knew Rose was too far gone to try and save now, especially after being with this monster for so long.

"Daddy, she's talking funny! That's not my mommy!" Rosie cried in the background.

"It's alright darlin', go on upstairs and I'll be there in a minute or two, alright?"

She sniffled, nodding and ran upstairs, beginning to cry.

"That was NOT very nice, Chalice. You sounded like...like me, actually. I'm almost proud of you."

She simply shrugged. "I learned from the best didn't I?" She snorted, staring out the window again. "So just letting you know, I'm going back to the house and I'm going on with my life. If you want to kill me, I'll be there waiting for you." Her voice dropped to a seductive tone, knowing that would light his blood on fire. "I'll be waiting for you...Mark." She smirked when she heard the heavy breathing on the other end, and rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, did that anger you Undertaker dear?"

"Mark is dead." He hung up.

~!~

Stephanie looked up from her desk when Steve walked in. "I don't know what was said and I don't want to know. If she tries to leave, she'll find out she can't and probably come looking to kick my ass."

"Thanks Steph." He said gruffly.

"I owed you one."

Chalice wasn't going to run away, knowing this property was probably protected all over, so she decided to go pay her brother a visit. She found him in the study, looking over some books, and leaned against the wall. "I'm leaving." Before he could protest, she held her hand up. "I can't run from him anymore Stevie. I have to face him. I'm going back to the old house, our house..." She looked down, the tears pooling in her eyes. "I need you to look after Marcus for me. Please don't argue or try to stop me because I'm going to do it anyway brother. I'm going to end this once and for all and I need to know if you'll be there to protect my son. Rose is gone, there's no saving her, so I'm asking you to watch over our son, Steve. Please do this for me and don't ask questions."

"Ain't happenin'." Steve said gruffly. "We're gonna find a way to beat him honey. You can try to leave but this place is kinda like Fort Knox, Steph is paranoid. Why don't ya go talk to her?" He suggested.

Marcus walked in, looking a little content. "I think I want to marry Miss McMahon..."

"She cooked fer ya, didn't she? That lil wench..."

Chalice simply nodded and went to talk to Stephanie, finding her in the kitchen. "Let me out of here right now." When she didn't comply, Chalice actually grabbed a knife and held it to her throat, her eyes cold as ice now. "I said I want out of here. Now if you don't let me out, I will go to drastic measure, Miss McMahon. With all due respect, this isn't your fight, it's mine. I have a chance to get my husband back and you nor anyone else will stand in the way of that. Now open the fucking gate and let me out!" She demanded, her eyes telling the woman to obey her wishes or else she might get sliced and diced.

Stephanie looked at Chalice with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She said calmly, stepping back out of harm's way and returned to her work. "If you really want to leave, then leave, if you can. Steve asked me to keep you safe and I owe him, more then I'll ever be able to repay. If you can beat my security, then you may go, as it is, you're very likely to wind up dead so just sit tight and wait."

She didn't listen and stalked back into the study where her brother was, glaring at him through narrow slit eyes and threw the knife. The knife missed his head by mere inches, embedding in the wall, and Chalice watched as her son's mouth dropped open with chips falling out. "I'm only going to say this one last time so pay attention brother…" She took a deep breath, her eyes becoming stormy blue now. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW, I'LL BURN THIS PLACE TO THE FUCKING GROUND!" She screamed, causing Marcus to rush out of the room as she picked up a lamp and hurled it at her brother next. "LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO GO BACK THERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE NOW LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Ya can try." Steve said calmly, ducking the lamp. "Chalice, look, yer lettin' him get to ya. Calm down and THINK, damn it. This is the UNDERTAKER and he's playin' a game with ya. This is all one of his mind fucks. Step back, forget everythin' ya know about him and start over. Yer bein' his pawn damn it. Realize that and we'll beat him, keep goin' and yer gonna play right into his trap."

"That's what I want! I want to be in his trap! I want to get so close to him that our lips barely touch!" She shouted, causing her brother's eyes to widen in shock, and felt the tears begin sliding down her cheeks. "Steve it's the only way to try to reach out and get Mark to come back to me, MY Mark! I'm dead inside without him, I don't want to live without him. Hell, I CAN'T live without him! Please, I'm begging you to let me handle this on my own! I love my husband more than anything and I'm willing to die for him! Please..." She dropped to her knees and started sobbing violently. "Please..." She whispered. "Please let me out of here so I can go try to get my husband and the father of my children back..."

Steve stared at her, his blue eyes sad and worried. He chewed on his lower lip, shaking his head. He knew this had been coming and had run over a million different reasons to not let her go in his mind, each one more weaker then the last, she would disregard all of them. "But what if he is dead?" He finally whispered, facing the truth after all this time.

"Then I'm dead along with him." She simply replied, meaning every word that came out of her mouth as she stared back at her brother. "I've lived long enough to realize that if you don't fight for the people you love, then life isn't worth living and it's not worth fighting for." She slowly walked over and cupped his face in her hands. "Please, I need to know for myself if Mark is really dead or not. Something inside of me is telling me he isn't, but in order to do that, I have to face Undertaker once and for all. I love Mark with everything in me and without him, I will be dead for the rest of my life inside and that's no way to live. Even you have to agree with that Steve."

"Fine Challie girl, if that's what ya want." Steve said, shaking his head and sighing sadly. "But stay here tonight, give us that." He pleaded gently, taking her hands in his. "Give that to us, please, darlin'." He stared at her, his blue eyes holding more sadness then a person should ever know in them.

Chalice stared back into her brother's eyes and nodded, already having a plan to leave when everyone was asleep that night. True to her word, Chalice stayed as she stared down at her sleeping son, running her fingers through his hair, wearing a pair of black jeans with a red tank top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She softly kissed his forehead and looked over at her brother, who was sleeping in the nearby chair with a beer in his hand. This was her family, her life, but she couldn't live it completely without her husband. That's what love does to a person after all. Standing up slowly, Chalice walked over and kissed Steve's forehead, not waking him, and disappeared out of the room. She walked out of the front door and stared up at the night sky before hopping in the car Stephanie had prepared for her and jetted out of there, heading back to Texas. If she was going to die, it would be there.

Stephanie shook her head, watching from the upstairs window, a candle lit before her. "I hope for her sake everything turns out alright." She whispered, blowing out the flame.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The spirit of the Undertaker rests in all of mankind, and would not die. It was darkness, but not in the supernatural sense. It was the choices a person made, what paths they had taken. There was black, there was white, and there were shades of gray. Most people lived in the between grounds, in the gray, and then there were people who went to the extremes on the other sides. How did you deal with those kind of people? How did they get that way? It was a giant puzzle and the only way to solve it, was to examine the pieces.

Without Mark, that puzzle would never be fully completed and Chalice couldn't live like that. She sighed and arrived in Texas three days later, having drove all the way from Connecticut. Her house looked empty, dead, causing her heart to hurt as she slowly shut the ignition off. Opening the door, Chalice stepped out, the night air was crisp and warm, causing her eyes to close. She could remember when Mark and her used to sit out back in her rose garden he built for her and just stare up at the sky while caressing each other. Such lovely memories. With a heavy heart, Chalice opened her eyes and headed to the front door, opening it, and walking in shutting it behind her.

Memories, this house was filled with memories. It had been built by Mark's long dead father and passed on to him, though with his mother still alive, he wasn't in full legal possession. But that didn't matter...years of laughter, loving and living had happened here and regardless of what had happened recently, it showed. Pictures on the walls showed smiling faces, little things here and there screamed out some warm memory. How could such love truly be dead, if love ever died?

"Home. I'm home." She whispered softly, kicking off her shoes, and headed up the stairs, looking at the pictures as they passed her by. Her beautiful Rose, her wonderful Marcus, and her incredible husband. When had all of that dispersed and went down the drain? A sad sigh escaped her as Chalice reached her destination, her and Mark's bedroom. Twisting the doorknob, Chalice slowly pushed it open and stepped inside, sighing as her eyes closed, so many memories flowing throughout her mind. No matter what, this was Chalice's home.

He knew she was here. He could smell her that scent...Underneath the perfume and body wash, there was her own, intoxicating scent, something that had always driven him wild. His green eyes took in the house, the pictures, his lip curling into a snarl. He picked up one of Chalice and Mark, in the rose garden, Chalice with dirt on the tip of her nose and Mark's arms around her. He ran his finger down the picture before smashing his fist against it, the small cracking noise muffled. He cocked his head to the side, setting down the busted picture, hearing her upstairs and smiled grimly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked toward the bed, walking toward it, and ran her fingertips along the comforter. The last time they'd made love was several months ago, she wasn't including the one night with Undertaker. That night was worthless and not meant for her memories as she sighed heavily. Her eyes fell on the picture that laid on their nightstand and slowly picked it up, her tears falling now. It was their wedding picture, they'd taken it right before leaving for their honeymoon on the nearby beach down the street. Chalice was pregnant with her baby boy at the time it was taken, but not far along enough to actually notice. She sniffled and pressed a kiss to his face, missing him more than anything in the world.

His steps made no sound on the stairs as he walked up them, ignoring the pictures that assaulted him from either side, he didn't care about these things. This was Mark's life, not his. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. Chalice. He halted inside the doorway, watching her kiss the picture frame and couldn't repress a snort of disgust.

"I know you're there Undertaker." She softly said, setting the picture down, and turned to see his venomous green eyes staring at her intensely. "I heard the frame break." She shook her head and slowly stood up, walking around their huge bedroom. "This place has so many happy memories." She opened the curtain and pointed down at the rose garden Mark built for her. "He built that for me when I was pregnant with Rose." She actually started laughing softly. "I was such a bitch to him, wondering why he wanted me to leave for the day. I was impossible when I was pregnant." She sighed sadly, running her hand down the glass.

He folded his arms over his massive chest, arching an eyebrow. "I care about all this why? These memories mean nothing to me, Chalice." He said simply, stating a fact. "Do you know why I'm here?" He asked, finally moving so he was right behind her, his hands moving to rest on her hips. "Do you know why you're here, Chalice?" His breath was hot on her ear. "The game is over."

"I know." She whispered, not even flinching when he touched her because she knew somewhere deep inside Mark was there too. "I figured what better place to die then my home where all my happy memories are." She wasn't running anymore from him and his hot breath on her ear was causing her blood to steam, knowing only Mark could light it completely ablaze. "I just wanted to say that I love you Mark. I'd rather die then live without your touch, your kisses, the way you can make my knees go weak with just one look in those eyes...I will always love you no matter what happens to me."

He growled softly, turning her and cupping Chalice's chin in his hand, making her look up at him. "Mark isn't here, Chalice. This is between you and me, forget him." He ordered softly. "Who said you were to die this night?" His green eyes penetrated her soul, swirling orbs, almost hypnotizing in the moonlight, focused on her and her alone. "I want you alive, very much alive..." His hands skimmed up then back down her sides, lingeringly.

"I know you're there somewhere, sweetheart. I know my Mark is inside there somewhere." She whispered, feeling his hands skim up her sides, and closed her eyes again as she knew Mark was doing this along with Undertaker. "I can't forget about you, I never will because that's what happens when you love someone unconditionally." She looked into those green eyes, trying to find some sort of spark that proved her Mark was alive inside this body. "When you promise you'll love each other for better or for worse. After everything, I love you Mark. I love you so much. I know you're here, I can feel you. I can feel you through his touch, through his breath, I KNOW you're there." She was speaking to him as if he was actually there with her, that he was the one holding her sides, penetrating her with those eyes.

A flicker shot through his eyes, cloudy one moment, clear the next. 'Taker shook his head, clearing his throat uncharacteristically and bent down, their lips inches apart. "He's GONE, Chalice." He said firmly. "I'M here, the Undertaker is with you, not Mark, understand?" His hands dug painfully into her round hips for a moment before resuming the gentle kneading, almost lovingly, his hands splaying and sliding downwards and back, caressing her lower back.

Chalice did not miss that flicker and her heart instantly ignited on fire, never taking her eyes from his. "Our children miss you so much, Mark. I miss you so much. I need you here with me, back with me. I need you to take this pain away to fight for me, for our children. I need you to stop him from hurting me, Mark." She felt the tears burn her eyes as she never looked away from him, not for a second, and didn't hiss when his nails dug into her sides again. "I need your touch...your gentle kisses, Mark. I need you inside of me, loving me the only way you know how, making me yours and telling me how much you love me. I need you sweetheart, please don't leave me..." She was still talking as if Undertaker didn't exist, as if this was Mark standing before her and not a monster.

There was definitely more then a flicker now, recognition and love blazed from those eyes replaced by stormy anger. "Stop it, Chalice." 'Taker ordered, one hand flying to her throat, squeezing warningly. "I will hurt you." He warned, pulling her backwards with him. In one feral motion, he had her pinned to the bed, straddling her. He bent down, attacking her neck with his lips, groaning as need and something else coursed through him.

Chalice arched her body into him, knowing it was working, knowing she was bringing her husband back. "Mark...oh Mark I need you baby...I need you to fight harder. Fight for me, fight for us!" She was moaning as his teeth and tongue ran down her neck, running her fingers through his hair, her eyes remaining closed. "Mark please, please come back to me..." She slowly pulled his head back up to meet his eyes, a soft smile on her lips as hers penetrated his soul. "I love you Mark Calaway. Please tell me I haven't lost you." She whispered softly, caressing his cheek, her body accepting of this, wanting this, needing this. "Don't leave me, Mark..." The tears were back down and a few slid down her cheeks as she continued to stare into his eyes, the eyes to his very soul.

The Undertaker's lips pulled back into an ugly snarl. He grabbed a handful of her hair in his fist, jerking her head back and savagely kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. His eyes flew open in surprise when she kissed him back, hers gentle and loving. This wasn't what he had expected, she was doing it again. Soothing the beast within the man, taming it, forcing it back to sleep. "What are you doing to me?" He demanded weakly, much different from the last time when he had bellowed it at her.

"Loving you, that's all I've ever wanted to do." She murmured back in reply, her lips swollen from his kisses, and caressed his face tenderly with her hand. "I love you Mark. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I've loved you ever since you saved me from Jason at the bar and threw him through a table and mirror." She actually started giggling. "Ever since you asked me to come with you to your hotel room and I told you I was going to burn in Hell. You said 'we're burning together'." She never took her eyes away from him as she ran her hands up and down his chest, caressing him lovingly. "I'm burning, but I'm waiting for you too as well Mark. I want you to burn with me." Her voice was soft and low now, soothing, almost purring. "Mark, come back to me. Make love to me. I need you...I've needed you for so long..." She arched her body into his more, their noses touching as she softly kissed his lips. "I love you sweetheart."

His eyes closed as she spoke, her words washing over him like waves breaking upon the sand. A slow smile lit his face, the darkness slowly falling away. When his eyes opened again, they were clear green, shining down at her. "I love you too, Chalice." He whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender, loving kiss. The spirit of the Undertaker had been laid to rest once more.

The tears spilled down her cheeks as Chalice hugged him tightly around the neck, not believing her husband was back. "Mark?" She whispered and started sobbing against him uncontrollably, clinging to him, afraid if she let go, he'd disappear again. Her heart slowly began filling with all the love and the pieces were slowly starting to piece together again. She knew this was her Mark, the man she'd been fighting for, and couldn't believe she'd finally conquered Undertaker.

He nodded, his face buried in her neck. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, to explain but couldn't form the words at the moment. He moved so his face was besides hers, planting kisses against her cheeks, to her lips, tears clinging to his eyelashes. "I love you, darlin'..." He whispered over and over again, his hands moving to cup her face, opening his eyes to stare at her.

"Oh thank god you're back. You came back to me!" She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment as her forehead pressed against his, not caring about anything else at the moment. "I knew it, I knew if I kept fighting hard enough, you'd come back to me." She ran her hands down the sides of his face, staring into those hypnotic eyes only he possessed. "Y-You came back..." The crying only intensified as she held onto him for dear life, refusing to let go. She was never going to let him go again, never going to allow him to drive away from her.

He nodded, sitting up and pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly, rocking back and forth. He was never letting go, not if he could help it. Mark felt tears wetting his cheeks, not surprised to find them, his hands moving up and down on his sobbing wife's back. "I love you so much." He whispered, rolling his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry Chalice, so sorry fer everythin' I've put you and the kids through." His voice was laced with such sorrow and regret, knowing he had caused so much damage.

She simply shook her head and kissed him softly to quiet him. "You didn't damage anything, Mark. It was him; it was that monster, not you." She hugged him tightly around the neck and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her brother's voice bellow upstairs. "Oh no, he followed me." She muttered, silently cursing her brother for being so damn stubborn. She looked back up into Mark's eyes and smiled gently. "Don't ever leave me again; I don't think I'd be able to live next time if you did."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Steve appeared, shotgun in hand, aimed at Mark. "Challie, two seconds to explain then I shoot."

"Steve, put that damn gun down." Mark ordered, sounding both amused and exhausted. "If I gotta get up outta this bed and take it from ya, I'm gonna be more medieval then 'Taker ever was."

"Fair enough." Steve put the safety on, lowering the gun. "Welcome back, Calaway."

Chalice smiled as she slowly slipped from her husband's arms and hugged her brother around the neck tightly. "I told you." She whispered before pulling back, sighing when her son came rushing up the stairs with a bat in hand. "Marcus, I don't think you should-" She didn't get a chance to warn him that this wasn't Undertaker anymore.

Marcus got two hits in and hesitated when the evil bastard didn't move to get away, just took the blows. He lowered the bat hesitatingly. "Dad?" He said in an odd voice, wincing when he got a nod. "Er...sorry..."

"Man, his lip is bleedin', nice aim."

Mark felt his lip, knowin he was going to have a wicked bruise, and stated, "Nice shot."

Chalice rushed over to her husband, wincing at the sight of his lip, and pressed a soft kiss to it before hugging him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He didn't know." She whispered and smiled when he just nodded in understanding before looking back at her son, smiling. "It's over, Marcus. I brought your father back and laid the monster to rest." Her eyes suddenly flew open when she realized one other person was missing and the tears just started pouring. "Mark...Rose...Where is Rose?"

Mark rolled over to pick up the phone, punching in a number. He cleared his throat. "Bring her to Texas." Was all he said, hanging up and making a face.

"I always knew it, it's hard to keep that voice goin' ain't it?"

"You wouldn't believe..." He looked at Chalice. "She'll be here in a few hours darlin'."

"My beautiful white Rose..." She murmured, knowing it would take time to get her daughter to trust her again as the tears just kept flowing. "She hates me. She hates me so much, Mark. She's been brainwashed." She looked back at him and immediately walked over, crawling on his lap where she belonged, and kissed him softly as her head rested on his chest. "We'll figure it out together. We'll find a way to get our daughter back, Mark."

Mark looked ashamed of himself, lowering his head slightly and heaved a sigh. "Marcus..." He glanced at his son. "I'm sorry fer everythin' I put ya through. Fer what I did and..." He swallowed, looking disgusted with himself. "What I had them do."

Marcus shrugged awkwardly, rubbing the side of his face, a healing gash there, not knowing what to say.

"Nothin' therapy won't fix."

"Go to hell, Uncle Steve."

Normally Chalice would've smacked her son for that comment, but after everything their family had been through, she honestly didn't care. "He won't be the one needing therapy..." She trailed off, looking saddened again, and slowly slid off her husband's lap to stare out the window. Her beautiful Rose was only hours away and she couldn't wait to hold her close again, if the little girl allowed her too.

"I'm thinkin' I'm gonna go in."

Steve and Marcus both looked shocked by that one. Mark Calaway was admitting he needed therapy? "Shit, how long till doomsday? I need me a beer...Want one, son?"

"I think there's a case in the garage..." Marcus muttered, leading the way out, not really caring if he was only fourteen years old or not.

Sighing heavily, Chalice walked over and sat down beside her husband, taking his hand in her own. "Let's just take this one step at a time, alright?" She suggested calmly and kissed his lips softly before standing up. "Come on, we need to go get ready to welcome Rosie home." She wasn't leaving the room without him as they walked out of their bedroom together.

Mark hesitated at the doorway. "Lemme change first darlin'." He said, looking down at himself and flinching. He disappeared long enough to pull on a pair of light blue jeans and a blue muscle shirt, his hair pulled back. "Chalice," He pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently. "Thank you, fer not givin' up on me."

She smiled tearfully back at him, caressing his face tenderly with the back of her hand. "It's like I said before, when you love someone unconditionally, nothing is more powerful than that." She kissed him softly, loving what he was wearing, and pulled him downstairs with her, stopping as she stared at the picture of them out back in the rose garden, taking the picture out. "At least he didn't crumple it." She muttered, needing a new frame.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, accepting the beer Steve handed him. How the hell did you forget about something like this? He had been along for the ride, trying to flinch away from what he'd seen happening around him. He had created the Undertaker to escape reality when his father died and in the end, his creation had overran him, hurting those he loved the most. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself.

A few hours later, the doorbell to the Calaway home vibrated throughout the house, causing Chalice to look up from where she was sitting. Mark was talking quietly with her brother while Marcus was watching something on the television. She swallowed hard, knowing exactly who was behind the door, and looked up at her husband. "She won't want to see me first." She whispered tearfully, already knowing this was going to be a long journey to get her old Rosie back.

Mark nodded, walking to answer the door. He muttered something to minion outside of it, giving orders to disband again and scooped his daughter into his arms. He had been able to exert some control when it came to Rosie, fighting desperately to keep the Undertaker from hurting his daughter, especially since he hadn't been able to stop him from hurting Chalice or Marcus. "Hey darlin'."

"Is mommy feeling better?"

"Rosie, we gotta talk, princess." He gently tore the necklace away from her, clenching it in his fist.

Chalice was outside, needing some air so Mark could talk to their daughter, swallowing as the tears spilled down her cheeks. The things she'd said to her sweet baby girl was almost more than she could take. "I'm a horrible mother." She muttered and buried her face in her hands, crying her heart and soul out to the silence. How could she hurt Rosie and say the things she did? One answer. Undertaker.

Mark and Rosie spent over an hour in the den, when they came out, both their faces were tear stained, Mark looking weary and Rosie looking like she'd had an overload.

"Mommy?" Rosie whispered, standing behind Chalice, hesitantly reaching out to place her small hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mommy? I'm sorry."

Chalice heard her voice and felt her little girl's hand before slowly turning around, a smile brightening her face when Rosie jumped into her arms. Chalice started crying hysterically as she held her white Rose close, missing her more than words could say, knowing all was forgiven. "Shhh it's alright, my beautiful white Rose. It's alright sweetheart. Everything is fine now. We'll all be just fine and you didn't do anything wrong." She slowly pulled back to look into her eyes, running her finger down her cheek. "I'm taking you kids out of school and homeschooling you both. I want you here with me, not out there doing God knows what, but you can still see your friends, alright?" She'd already made that decision the moment Undertaker kidnapped her daughter from school.

Rosie arched an eyebrow. "Momma, I haven't set foot in a public school in ages." And it actually showed in her voice, she sounded...different, but still Rosie. "Daddy had me tutored...or...was it that bad man?"

"It was the bad man sweetie. Don't worry, we'll start over and you won't miss a thing." She assured with a smile and kissed her daughter's forehead before standing up. "Come on, let's get you unpacked and into some color eh?" She winked when Rosie giggled and guided her daughter into the house. She was going to burn all of her black and purple clothes and Chalice knew that Mark had already removed the symbol from around Rosie's neck. She was thankful for that.

"Man...Good to have ya back, but fair warnin' ya change again, I'mma shootin'."

"You'll have my blessin'."

They toasted each other.

Steve was sticking around to help, knowing there were going to be hard times on the road to recovery, that and Marcus and him got along better then Marcus did with his parents. The kid was definitely needing some therapy, having hard time coming to grips with the persona thing, the beat down. He watched the girls disappear upstairs. "Women...always thinkin' bout clothes."

~!~

Later on that night, Chalice walked out of her daughter's bedroom, leaving the door open after tucking her in. She'd already said good night to her son and her brother, who made himself a room in their guest bedroom. She didn't mind, it was nice having him around, especially since their family was on a long road to recovery. After she was certain her children were safely in their beds and the windows and doors were sealed tight, Chalice finally made her way into the bedroom, wrapping her arms around herself, wearing a lavender colored nightgown that went to her knees and was spaghetti strapped.

Mark was standing out the window, in pajama pants and a beater. He turned to look at her, smiling at her gently. "If ya don't feel...right, or safe, with me here darlin', I can sleep on the couch." He offered, knowing she would probably have to get used to him all over again, not to mention rebuild their trust.

Chalice shook her head as she walked over, no fear or intimidation whatsoever, and slowly pulled him inside, her eyes never leaving his. "That's what got us into this mess in the first place, Mark." She murmured softly, running her hands up and down his chest. "I was distant from you because of our fighting. I never want to be away from you again. I love you and I trust you completely." She meant every word, knowing it wasn't her husband who did those awful things, it was Undertaker. He was gone now, laid to rest and hopefully for good. "Please don't leave me again." She sniffled, tears burning her blue eyes.

He looked surprised, bending down to kiss away her tears, trailing his lips down her cheeks. "I'd never leave ya darlin', I love you too much to let go." He whispered hoarsely. "I was distancin' myself from ya before cause I could feel him comin' back and I didn't want to hurt ya...guess I fucked that one up."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mark?" She asked softly, staring deep into his solemn filled eyes, and caressed his face tenderly with her hand. "What was the reason why he returned? It was because of our lack of love right?" She had no doubt in her mind that was it, but wanted to be sure as she raked a hand through her black hair, refusing to ever be without her husband again.

"NO, no, it wasn't that." Mark assured her, catching her hands in his. "I don't know WHY he woke up darlin'. Maybe I was just gettin' too damn comfortable and the bastard was waitin'...no, that sounds like I've got a split personality...I MADE the Undertaker, it was somethin' I adopted for myself when my ol' man died. I immersed myself in it, didn't give a damn who I hurt, so long as I got what I wanted. Member me tellin' you bout my persona all them years ago?"

"Yes I do." She replied softly, not pulling away from him as she sighed deeply. "It had to be because we were fighting constantly though because it was our love that put him to rest again." She argued, knowing in her heart that was the true reasoning behind Mark changing into that monster. "We were doing nothing but fighting, Mark. We weren't making love, we didn't even kiss each other good night for at least six months straight." She stared up into his eyes, afraid he'd disappear again. "It was because of our lack of love for each other and that monster took advantage."

He shook his head, chuckling softly. "I'm not bout to argue with ya, Chalice." He said simply, reaching out to run his fingers through her ebony hair, watching it slip through his hand like spun silk. "I love you. I love our kids, hell, I even love yer bald brother. I won't ever distance myself from ya, darlin'. Just knowin' what could happen..." He actually shivered, a fairly odd sight. "I couldn't live through it again, I wouldn't want any of ya to have too."

She nodded and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips softly, caressing the side of his face tenderly with the back of her hand. "Come here." She murmured softly, taking his hand in hers and guided him over to the bed, laying down first. Her arms were outstretched, pure love for him shining in her blue eyes, needing him to heal her. He was the only one who could do it and she wasn't afraid because she knew this was her husband and she wanted him more than anything in the world.

Mark kneeled on the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight and moved so he was beside her, pulling her into his strong arms. He let out a slow sigh, holding her against him, his hands stroking and caressing her back and sides. "I love you." He whispered, pressing his face against her neck, nuzzling the tender flesh and inhaled, expelling another shaky breath. "So much, darlin'..."

She slowly turned so she was facing him, staring into those familiar green eyes, and sighed with relief. "I love you too, Mark." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to be anywhere despite everything. She didn't care, nothing else mattered. Mark was back and their family would heal from this in time.

He shifted so he was hovering over her slightly, telling her how mouth he loved her in between kisses and meaning every word that came out of his mouth. He loved her and the kids more then anything in this world or the next and he'd be damned if he lost them again. His hands skimmed her sides, just needing to feel her, comforted by the feel of her body beneath his palms.

They ended up just feeling each other out that night, exploring, but no sex. Chalice knew Mark was incredibly nervous after everything that'd happen and she honestly didn't blame him. She'd be patient, but refused to sleep in separate beds. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, never wanting to let him go again. When they were finally finished for the night, Chalice rolled over and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Mark." She murmured before the sleep finally claimed her body, knowing she wouldn't be able to say that phrase enough.

He didn't fall asleep right away. Instead he lay propped on his elbow, staring down at her. He traced the contours of her face with a gentle fingertip, brushing the pad of his finger down her nose and full lips, drinking her in. "I love you too darlin'." He whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Six months passed after that night and things had gone from bad to worse. She didn't sleep in the same bed as her husband, nightmares of Undertaker plaguing her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get him to leave her alone. Maybe he was right. Maybe the spirit of the Undertaker did live on in all of mankind. Chalice was beginning to wonder if there was a way he could be destroyed. True, he was locked away again and Mark had returned, but things hadn't gotten better. She was distancing herself from her family, from her husband, even from her brother. Steve. He'd been there through everything with her and no matter how many times he tried to get her to talk about it, she wouldn't. She'd pushed everyone she'd ever loved away and it was all because the memories of Undertaker had completely overtaken her.

Mark had more then noticed the change in his wife. He was trying everything he could to make up for what he had done, but the more he tried, the more she retreated into herself. It was so hard seeing how depressed and withdrawn she was, it broke his heart and he knew it was more then bothering the kids. They'd begun to fall silent whenever she walked into a room, not wanting to make whatever was wrong any worse.

One day while the kids were out with Mark and Steve, Chalice decided to do a little...redecorating, not liking the white walls any longer that adorned her house. She slipped on a pair of black pants with a black tank top, pulling her hair up in a ponytail, and got to work. She first started with the paint, picking a dark purple, for some reason the color enticed her, drew her in. No other color could come to her mind except it so Chalice wasn't going to fight. She simply painted her entire house that color and it took nearly all day. By the time everyone got home, Chalice was sleeping on the couch, the paint put away, but the walls had completely dried.

"What-"

"The-"

"Fuck!"

"MARCUS!" Both Steve and Mark shouted at him, not believing he just said that word.

"What happened to the house?"

"Rosebud, let's go unload the car..."

Chalice stirred a bit when she heard the shouting and slowly opened her eyes, letting a yawn escape her. Her pants and shit had little spots of purple paint on them as she stretched her sore arms in the air, raking a hand through her hair tiredly. She finally looked up, seeing both her husband and brother staring at her with widened, and snorted in response before standing up, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. Unappreciative bastards.

Mark shared a look with his brother-in-law before following his wife into the kitchen -albeit a bit reluctantly. "Darlin', what made ya paint the house?" He asked casually, leaning against the counter. He was going to ask what made her paint the house THAT color but decided that would come off rather badly so opted for the more...non-offensive. He glanced around, clearing his throat. "It's nice honey..."

"I needed a change. The color just...came to me I guess." She shrugged, wondering what the big deal was; purple was one of her favorite colors after all. At least it was now as she took a sip of water before setting the glass in the sink, her back still to her husband, knowing he didn't approve of the color. She didn't care he or Steve or even the kids thought, this was HER house and she needed a change so they'd just have to deal with it.

"All one color though darlin'?" He pressed gently, sensing he was beginning to tread on fine lines here. "Maybe we could do an accent color, ya know? Something fer the borders and whatnot, maybe a light blue or silver?" He waited for her response, seeing the way her shoulders sat and mentally kicked himself in the ass for it. "Just a suggestion darlin'...that's all."

"I'm making the border black." She shot back defensively and finally turned around to face him, staring at him out of cold blue eyes that were outlined in black eyeliner. "I like the colors okay? Blue is too overused and silver?" She started shaking her head. "Honestly Mark, you have no taste in style." She tone turned nonchalant. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower." She then walked past him without a word.

He followed her again, once more against his better judgment. "Chalice, think about the kids, darlin'." He pleaded. "They're a bit freaked out by this, ya can't blame them." He reached out to stop her, forcing her to gently face him. "Those colors...they're not you...C'mon honey, just talk with me bout this before doin' it."

Her head slowly turned so only one eye was staring at him before roughly pulling away. "Don't touch me." She whispered threateningly and whipped around when he tried reaching out again. "I said," She paused before shoving him back a few inches with her tiny frame, which was a lot of distance in itself. "Don't touch me!" Her eyes suddenly widened in fear when she'd realized what she'd done and immediately bolted upstairs.

Mark blinked, staring down at her for a second, his eyes flashing just as quickly. He nodded curtly and headed down the stairs, his steps echoing through the upper level.

"Dad-"

"Not now, Marcus. Just...keep Rosie occupied, I'm gonna go burn the paint."

Chalice was breathing heavily, her heart thundering in her ears as she locked both doors to the bathroom, trembling from head to toe. She didn't understand why she'd done that to her own husband, but something had snapped inside of her, forced her to do it. She sank down to the floor and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and just stared at the door. She was waiting for it to be busted down by Undertaker and felt the tears hang onto her eyelashes. Chalice rarely cried anymore unless she was alone and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the huge tub. Visions of Undertaker instantly entered, causing her to snap them open, and shook her head repeatedly. "Go away..." She whispered. "Please go away."

"_But I'm always here..." His voice echoed in her ear, both soothing and sinister. "I reside in the spirit of all mankind and all of womankind, you cannot ignore me forever Chalice, I am a part of YOU."_

~!~

Steve watched as Mark started one hell of an illegal bonfire. "You know yer gonna be fined fer that if cops come this way."

"I pay taxes on this place; I'll do whatever the hell I want."

~!~

"No..." She whispered, shaking her head, defying him once more like she always did. "I-I put you away. I defeated you." Chalice knew she was going insane as she slowly stood up and stared in the mirror, her eyes painted in black as she slowly backed away, like she was personally seeing him right before her. He wasn't there though. It was all in her mind, but no matter how hard Chalice tried, she couldn't shake his presence.

"_Always with you..." The words were a light caress on her neck, his breath almost there. "You'll never be rid of me Chalice; I'm inside your very soul..."_

_~!~_

"That is some awfully funky smoke."

"Careful Rosie..."

"Daddy, this smells horrible."

"Yer tryin' to stop mom ain't ya?"

"Quiet."

_~!~_

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head sharply to the side, trying with all her might to fight this, but it was no use. "Undertaker..." She whispered, slowly opening them and looked around the purple walls that she'd painted. The color entranced her as she slowly ran her fingers over the dried paint, not chipping it, and actually smiled before going to start the water for her shower. One by one, each piece of clothing fell on the floor until she was naked and stepped under the spray, the purple swirling down her body and down the drain.

~!~

Mark was in the kitchen now, the fire under Steve and Marcus's watchful eyes, chopping carrots while Rosie stirred the batter for a carrot cake.

"Ain't this purple your color?"

"No darlin', I'm a blue kinda guy." He drawled, flinching inwardly.

"I like blue; it makes your hair look all pretty."

"Uh..."

After she was thoroughly washed, Chalice turned the sprays off and stepped out, wrapping a black towel around her waist, tucking it between her breasts, and unlocked the door that connected to their bedroom. She closed it gently before closing the other one that linked to the hallway, pressing her back to it as the purple once again was in her vision. "Black trimming..." She murmured thoughtfully with a nod, raking a hand through her hair before walking over to her dresser. A few minutes later, she was in a pair of black pajama pants and purple tank top with black lace trimming and began brushing her hair.

"Hey mom, dad says supper is almost done." Rosie chirped, skipping into the room. She halted, seeing her mom's clothes and twisted her own pink shirt in her hands nervously. "Are you okay mommy?" She asked softly. When she'd come back, she had been made to give up those colors and seeing them again, on her mom no less, was a little bit...creepy, strange, scary.

"Of course my child, why wouldn't I be?" She softly replied, her voice taking on an eerie tone, and chuckled at the troubled look on her daughter's face. She gently set her brush down on her vanity mirror, knowing she had to change the furniture as well. It just wasn't fitting right with her newfound obsession with this color she'd painted her entire house. Without a word, she swept out of the room and downstairs, knowing Mark was waiting for her to eat dinner. She had to admit, she was a bit famished.

Rosie blinked 'my child' where had that come from? Frowning, she headed downstairs as well.

Mark looked up when his wife appeared, catching the troubled look on his little girl's face and motioned for her to come sit with him. He wrapped his arms around her when she climbed on his lap, knowing she was wondering what was going on with her mommy. It had taken so much for Rosie to start trusting Chalice again and now this was happening. Actually, WHAT was happening?

She poured herself a glass of wine before setting down at the table with her family, running her thumb against the edge of it thoughtfully. No words were spoken as they all made their plate, Chalice only getting small portions, and sighed when Marcus wouldn't stop looking at her. "Do you have something to say, boy?" She finally demanded, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Because I can't enjoy my dinner when you're staring at me like I'm some damn alien from another planet."

"I have a lot to say actually." Marcus said, wincing when he was kicked under the table and went to kick back, only to wind up getting Chalice. "Sorry mom."

Mark arched an eyebrow, glancing under the table and shook his head. "Knock it off you two."

"She started it- OUCH!"

A low, menacing growl escaped her lips as Chalice glared back at her son before standing from the table, taking her wine, and walked outside for some air.

"Who pissed in her oatmeal?"

"Oatmeal?"

~!~

She looked toward the rose garden and snorted, there was no way she was going there. It didn't even mean anything to her anymore, and opted for the swing set instead. The sky was lit up with so many stars; the moon full with life...Chalice actually smiled as she took as sip of her wine and dropped it when that presence surrounded her again. "What do you want?" She whispered, closing her eyes again.

"_You..." He whispered. "I want you...Look at you Chalice, nothing makes you happy anymore. You're turning to the darkness, to me. I am the only one who satisfies you, completes you. We are and always have been: one. You are my half just as I am yours."_

"Nothing makes me happy." She repeated his words and felt the tears sting her eyes, but refused to let them fall as she picked her wine glass up from the grass, setting it on the picnic table. "I am not turning to the darkness." She whispered, shaking her head, talking to the silence that surrounded her, the cool night air blowing through her black hair. She refused to comment on them being one, suddenly questioning if maybe, just maybe, she'd made a mistake. "No!" She stood up abruptly, gripping her hair in her hands. "I love Mark, not you!"

"_Really? Then why is it you won't share a room with him?" The Undertaker's voice taunted her. "Why you can't even face the thought of sex with him? But what if I were right there, beside you? Chalice...the things I would do to you, you would embrace the darkness, as well as me, as you already are...One, we are one, now and forever. You cannot change this."_

"Y-Yes I...can." She whispered weakly, wrapping her arms around herself, and tried to lure the plague away out of her mind. She couldn't stand it anymore and just stood, beginning to walk around the huge backyard. Her nostrils flared at the sight she saw, her eyes widening in shock. Her paint, her beautiful purple AND black, had been destroyed! Narrowing her eyes to slits, Chalice stalked back into the house, wanting to tear Mark's throat out for what he did. She wasn't through using it damn it!

Mark looked up from his spot on the couch, muting the volume on the television, watching ESPN. He could smell the acrid smoke off of her and by that and the look in her eyes; he KNEW she'd seen what was left of the paint. "We'll get ya more paint." He said calmly. "When we've agreed on a color we ALL can live with Chalice." He stared at her, his eyes unreadable, though he was trying to read her.

A loud smack echoed throughout the house a second later, courtesy of Chalice's hand connecting with her husband's face. "Fuck you!" She snarled, not even shaking her stinging hand, the anger radiating off her body. Her eyes widened as the mean red handprint glowed on Mark's face and blinked, not believing what she just did. She shoved him earlier and now she was HITTING him? Feeling sick to her stomach, Chalice bolted upstairs to the room she was staying in and slammed the door behind her, locking it, and slid down it as the tears flowed. "He's going to hurt me." She whispered fearfully. "He's going to hurt me for defying him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mark stared at the floor, pain radiating off his cheek. He felt the spot where she had got him and could feel the raised flesh, knowing she'd hit him pretty damn hard. He felt a million and one things at the moment. Hurt, anger, definitely on the top of the list. Finally, he got to his feet and went after her. It was time for him and the wife to have a little fucking chat; he was sick and tired of this shit.

Chalice nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard banging on the door and immediately backed away from it, the tears continuing to flow. He was going to hurt her. "Go away!" She shouted through the door, refusing to unlock it, and backed away more until her back hit the bed. She simply closed her eyes and felt her entire body tremble with fear of her husband. He hadn't laid a hand on her; she'd been the one who do it, so why was she so scared? "Please go away Undertaker..." She whispered heartbrokenly.

Mark heard her shout and jiggled the handle, groaning. He knew this would bite him in the ass later, but he kicked the door in, much like he had before. He was sick of this shit, he wanted things resolved and Chalice wasn't exactly fucking helping the situation. "Woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded angrily, his cheek an angry red color now. "What the fuck did I do to you?"

When he kicked the door in, Chalice let out a horrifying scream, that night back in North Carolina flowing through her mind, her eyes still closed. Those evil green eyes pierced her memory as the tears started flowing, causing her to tremble more. "N-Nothing..." She stuttered out, curling up in a tight ball on the bed, her back against the wall. "P-Please don't hurt me...I'll do anything, just...don't hurt me anymore." She pressed her forehead against the purple wall and shook her head, trying to rid those dangerous green eyes out of her mind.

All the anger drained out of him, leaving nothing but bone deep weariness. Mark crouched down before her, not too close though, staring at her intently, his green eyes nothing but fathomless pools of sadness. "Is that what ya still think of me?" He asked softly. "That I'm gonna hurt ya?" He reached out a hand, palm upward. "Chalice, look at me..."

"No, I can't. I won't! I-I can't look at you!" She shouted at him, her heart thundering in and out of her chest, the fear escalating. When he went to take her hand, Chalice shied away as she shook her head, but that didn't stop Mark from doing it. "No! Let go of me!" She shouted, shoving him away from her, and ran out of the room. She had to get out of there and go for a drive. A drive. Maybe that would help her snap out whatever this was she was in.

"Mom! Mom, what's goin' on?" Marcus followed her out of the house, confusion and panic lacing his tone. "Mom, hey, mom!"

Mark came flying out onto the porch, watching his panicking wife spin tires on the gravel of their driveway, and peel off in her car.

"She's goin' to kill herself."

He debated going after her, but wondered if that'd only be doing more harm then good.

For some reason, Chalice ended back up at the pond where she'd first gotten the call from Undertaker, taunting her about having her daughter. The tears flowed down her cheeks as she got out after pulling over; dropping to her knees near it, and wrapped her arms around herself. That presence was there again, feeding off her fear, absorbing her pain. "Go away!" She growled, the sun slowly setting. She wanted to be alone, completely alone, for just a few minutes.

No voices echoed about her head this time, no taunting, nothing. Just his presence, just a feeling, a shimmering presence if you will. He was taking her pain away, feasting himself on it. Her sorrows, fears and worries were his drink and meat. No matter what Chalice said, he would always be there, lurking in the darkest recesses of her mind, poisoning her soul with his own dark passions, the darkness creeping into her world.

"How can I stop the nightmares, the painful memories?" She whispered, feeling completely helpless, and looked down at her left hand, her left ring finger, seeing the bareness of it. The tears slid down her cheeks as she slowly reached her hand in, feeling the cool water, knowing her wedding ring was at the bottom somewhere.

After staying there for what seemed like forever, Chalice finally got up and got back in the car, starting the ignition, and drove back to her house. On the way there, she decided to stop in town for some black paint, deciding while her family was out tomorrow, she'd finish her redecorating. Paint wasn't the only thing she got either and Chalice couldn't wait for her new furniture to arrive.

~!~

"Hey Challie, brought some beer. Mark and the kids went to do the grocery shoppin' and..." Steve trailed off when he seen what the hell had happened to the house. "This your or Mark's doin'?" He demanded. When he'd talked to Mark on the cell phone, he hadn't been aware of any problems. But the house was dark PURPLE and BLACK. "What the hell is goin' on darlin'?"

"Nothing, why brother?" She asked nonchalantly, wearing a dark purple skirt with a black corset top that laced up the front, her hair pinned up with little strands of hair hanging down around her neck. "Don't you love the new decor?" She smiled at him and dusted off her new leather black couch before moving to do the matching recliner. That wasn't the only furniture that'd been changed. She'd gotten everything changed, the kitchen, dining room, all of it being either black or silver, with some dark cherry wood that accented the house perfectly.

"Looks like one of them gothic nightclubs with a hint of a whorehouse." Steve said in his usual blunt manner. "An' yer lookin' like a call girl. What the hell is goin' on Chalice? Yer lookin' and actin' weird, care to fill me in?" He set down the case, obviously prepared to bother her until doomsday if he had too, he wasn't leaving this house or her, until he had the answers he wanted. This was NOT his sister, no chance in hell. She looked like a bride of...whoa; those weren't thoughts he ever wanted to contemplate.

"Oh dear brother, you worry too much." Her voice had taken on a low, dark tone as she continued dusting things and finally sat down on the couch, peering up at him out of cold blue eyes. "Look, you can call me a whore if you want, but here's the facts, ready?" She studied her nails nonchalantly. "I have changed; I am not that same Challie girl. Matter of fact, I hate being called that, it's childish." She snorted and stood up, a glare in her eyes. "I happen to LIKE my new style, it suits me, and the sooner you get used to it, the better off we'll be. And if you DON'T get used to it, here's a simple tip, ready? Don't come over."

Steve just cocked an eyebrow at his sister, all too forcefully reminded of the Undertaker. "First off Challie girl," He almost smirked at her obvious irritation with the familiar childhood nickname he'd always used for her. "You look like the Undertaker." There he said it. He almost bit off his own tongue, but he said it. "Yer actin' like the Undertaker. You're husband and kids are worried to death about ya, so am I for that matter. So what's yer damage?"

A wicked laugh sounded from her lips as she smirked at her brother, those blue eyes gleaming at the mention of the Undertaker. "Very good, brother dear. I think you nailed it." She seen his own eyes widen and giggled maliciously. "I'm going to be blunt with you, Steve." Her eyes turned cold and hard again. "I WANT the Undertaker to return. He won't leave me alone, he plagues my dreams, I can't even look at Mark anymore without feeling disgusted." Not one ounce of remorse filled her eyes as she stared at her flesh and blood. "He's the only one who completes me, makes me happy." Just then Mark and the kids walked in, causing Chalice to walk into the kitchen for a glass of wine.

"Who makes ya happy?" Mark asked, not entirely certain his wife being in a good mood was cause for celebration.

"Aww hell..." Marcus grunted, dropping a bag of groceries.

"Nice one, you spilt the milk."

"I'm outta here." Steve muttered, shooting Mark a sympathetic look. "Call if there's any problem."

"Alrighty then..."

"You do, of course." Chalice replied as she walked back into the living room and sat down on the new couch, sighing in contentment. "Don't you just love what I've done to the place?" She asked nonchalantly, studying her black painted fingernails, and took a sip of her blood red wine. "Rose darling, why don't you go upstairs and change for dinner? Marcus, you do the same." She looked back at her husband briefly, knowing he wouldn't do it. "I suppose you can stay that way...if you'd like."

Mark shook his head. "Kids, ya don't have to change, yer fine." He said, staring at Chalice. "You might be overdressed." He said flatly, taking in her clothes. She was a beautiful woman but seeing her like this was a bit frightening, overwhelming. It made something in him flare and that wasn't happening. "Why don't you go get dressed down a bit darlin'?"

She smirked back at him wickedly and slowly stood up from the couch, setting her wine glass down. "This does not please you?" She asked, slowly beginning to circle him, and started pulling the pins out of her hair. "I happen to like what I'm wearing, my dear husband. Such a pity that you don't." She pouted at him, though her eyes were gleaming, shook her hair a bit. "I am not changing; you'll have to deal with what I'm wearing."

Mark could have argued with her, and probably lost. He could have also just walked away and let it lie. But enough was enough. He was sick and tired of this shit, of these games. Chalice wasn't being straight with him. She was one minute afraid he was going to beat the fuck out of her and the next she was...well, he wasn't sure what she was at this moment. He signaled for the kids to vacate and the minute they were clear, he grabbed the front of the corset and ripped it, tossing it aside, followed by the skirt.

Chalice could not repress that surprised gasp that escaped her when he did that, leaving her clad in her black strapless bra and lace panties. "Great, that was my favorite top." She muttered, something flashing inside of her mind, and could feel that presence again. 'Damn it not now!' She thought, but it was happening anyway. She was back in that room again, with Undertaker when he kidnapped her. The memory of him ripping her nightgown away caused her to instantly stumble, shaking her head as she gripped her hair in her hands, the tears stinging her eyes. "No! No stop it!" She cried out, covering herself as if she was stark naked.

Mark sighed. And he was the only one with a split personality in the house, hmm? He picked her up, ignoring the fact that she was now beating the shit out of him. "We're goin' upstairs, everythin' is fine." He assured the kids, flashing them a quick smile before heading upstairs. He all but tossed Chalice on the bed, wiping his hands off on his pants. "What is goin' on?" He demanded. "Are you on drugs?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone, Mark!" She shouted angrily, trembling as she pulled the comforter up to cover her, as if him seeing her naked repulsed her. "Look, I like these colors, I like the style, the crispness of it all...the darkness." Her voice had dropped to a low tone as she raked a hand through her hair. "I can feel him all around, no matter what." She felt the tears spill down her cheeks and closed her eyes. "I surrender Undertaker. I surrender to you."

Mark blinked, staring at her like she'd lost her fucking mind. Maybe he was losing his fucking mind. "Undertaker?" He echoed, raking a hand through his hair. "After everythin' everyone's gone through, yer gonna say that? I am NOT the Undertaker, Chalice. I'm MARK, Mark, hear me? He's gone and he ain't comin' back." It hurt like hell that she wanted another man, figuratively speaking.

"The spirit of the Undertaker lives in all mankind, no matter what." She stated in a monotone voice, looking down at the comforter, and finally looked back up at him as the tears dispersed. "I thought what I wanted is you, Mark..." She trailed off, slowly standing up, and walked over to drag out a purple nightgown as she slipped it over her head, her back facing him. "But ever since I brought you back, all I can hear and feel is him. I can't sleep in the same bed as you, I can't look at you, I can't even say those three words to you and it's all because of him." She sniffled and pressed her forehead to the cool glass. "We are one, we've always been one, and I've been fighting it for so long. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of fighting him, Mark."

"So after all this, all the shit, yer tellin' me that you WANT the Undertaker and not me?" Mark demanded, his fists balling angrily. "The kids 'n I have been worryin' ourselves sick over you and it's all because YOU FUCKING WANT THAT SADISTIC, SICK BASTARD WHO DESTROYS EVERYTHING HE FUCKING TOUCHES? IS THAT WHAT YER FUCKING TELLING ME, CHALICE?"

"YES THAT'S WHAT I'M TELLING YOU, MARK! I WANT HIM BACK!" She shouted back at him, whirling around, the tears spilling down her cheeks as she began to tremble. "He's in my mind constantly, he plagues my dreams, he's forced me into the darkness!" She had to back up, seeing how truly livid her husband was, and swallowed past the lump that'd formed in her throat. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered, knowing she was out of her mind to want that monster back, but in truth, that's all she could think about it lately.

"Yer sorry? You just totally destroyed everythin' we've been workin' on just because ya can't keep yer pussy in check. Yer sicker then me, you know that? You WANT him back, fuckin'..." He looked like he would actually hit her but forced himself to step back. "Well it's not happenin', ya hear me? He's NOT comin' back, EVER." Mark turned and stormed out of the room, slamming it behind him so hard it broke off the hinges.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chalice felt her eyes widen as she shakily went after him, grabbing him by the arm. "You are him, Mark! Admit it! You've been fighting him all this time and he finally won! It was because of ME that you returned, you son of a bitch!" She shouted, causing him to whirl around, and she instantly backed away. "If it wasn't for ME, you would still be trapped!" She actually snorted the coldness back in her eyes. "Honestly Mark, you ARE him and he's you. You are two in one, no matter what you say or do! You are not a split personality, YOU ARE HIM!"

"I'm him huh? I've done nothin' but love ya, Chalice and we both know he ain't capable of givin' that." Mark said just as coldly, he shook his head. "You don't even know what ya want. Yer wantin' him back and we both know he's a million times WORSE then I am, but yer backin' away from ME. You think yer gonna stand up to him?" He cocked his head to the side. "Do you think, that just cause ya give yerself to him, become his mistress or whatever the fuck it is he wants from ya, he's gonna treat ya like gold? Think again sweetheart."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" She shrieked, trembling more now as she wrapped her arms around herself, his words echoing in her mind. "He will never leave me alone, he'll always torment me, always plague my dreams and heart! I can never be with you fully because of him! He's the only one I CAN be with out of the two of you! I defied him; I was just as bad as he was, Mark! I ran him over; I abused him just as much as he did to me, if not MORE!" She groaned, raking her hands through her hair. "Don't you understand Mark? In order to get at least a SHRED of peace in my life, even if it's in the darkness, I have to choose him!"

"Yer bein' plagued, by MY split personality, in yer mind." He echoed, staring down at her, his green eyes unreadable. "Have ya even thought about what this is gonna do to the kids?"

Chalice closed her eyes, turning her head away from him, and nodded. "I was thinking about letting them live with my brother, since they will obviously despise him." She walked over to the window and stared out of it. "I'm not happy, Mark. I'm not happy at all. Whenever he's in my mind or in my dreams, I'm somehow happy. I feel complete. I haven't felt complete in years to tell you the truth. I was never complete with you and I figured out why." She inhaled a sharp breath. "I fell in love with the Undertaker first and I thought you two were the same, but after that talk in the rose garden, I realized you're not."

Mark nodded, sighing and ran a hand down his face. "So be it." He said finally, nodding at her. He turned and walked away, heading downstairs.

"Mommy, daddy's leaving!" Rosie hollered from downstairs, her face pressed against the window. "He took his motorcycle! The naughty one!"

"Yer such a snitch." Marcus grunted. "You know what happens to snitches don't you?"

"Snitches get stitches and wind up in ditches."

"I know." She whispered heartbrokenly as she watched her husband, the man she loved inside, leave her. "It's getting late. You two need to get in bed for school tomorrow." She stated, not turning around to look at them, and pressed her forehead to the cool glass window.

Steve showed up after the kids were bathed and preparing to go to bed, looking confused. "Mark called and said I was takin' the kids fer awhile?" He said, not looking at Chalice even though he was talking to her. "What's goin' on now, Chalice?" He demanded. "Kids, get yer things, yer comin' with me!" He hollered up the steps.

Chalice swallowed hard when she heard that and knew what was happening before nodding once. "Yes. I do not want them here when he returns, Steve." She stated, looking out for her children, and felt the tears burn her eyes as she looked out the window. "I'll come over every weekend to see them. Make sure they go to school and everything. You are their new guardian now. I'm not a fit mother and he's not a fit father." She was talking crazy and she knew it, but after what Steve just told her, she knew the Undertaker was coming to life again.

"Not...what the hell are ya talkin' bout Chalice? Yer both fit parents. I'll grant that you having whatever breakdowns ain't helpin' but...WHAT is goin' on? Why am I takin' the kids?" He gestured for Rosie and Marcus to head out to his truck. "I don't want to know, do I?" He asked finally, staring at his sister sadly.

She didn't look at him and slowly shook her head back and forth. "No, you already know." She murmured, knowing he was very disappointed in her, and swallowed hard. "I fell in love with...Undertaker before Mark, Steve. He was right. If it wasn't for him, I would've never had those children or anything. We are one, we always have been. I was just too damn stubborn to see the truth and it was staring me directly in the face." She closed her eyes, no tears falling. "Please leave. I don't want you here when he returns."

"Trust me, I don't wanna be here. Yer both sick." Steve said flatly. He shook his head sadly, walking out. He knew he was in for a long road with the kids, how the hell were they going to handle this? He sighed, slipping into the truck.

"We're not comin' back here, are we?" Marcus asked quietly.

"No son, yer not."

After Chalice watched her brother, her only family, along with her children drive off; she shut the curtain and let the tears slide down her cheeks. She would end up killing herself if she didn't just surrender to Undertaker, especially since he refused to leave her alone. No matter how hard she battled, Chalice finally lost the war. She won many fights, but in the end, she lost the ultimate war. "Goodbye my children." She whispered solemnly, knowing she couldn't have them around Undertaker, and went upstairs to clean up their rooms. She already missed them.

~!~

It was well past midnight when the sound of a Harley roaring in the distance reached the house. It got louder and louder, engine revving, coming on fast. There was a squeal of tires, the sound of gravel spraying against the house signaling it had come to an abrupt stop. Heavy, deliberate steps fell on the wooden porch, letting Chalice know she was no longer alone. The front door swung open and in stepped a very tall, black haired man, his acid green eyes shining through the darkness.

Chalice heard the motorcycle and knew he was back, the Undertaker had returned, and swallowed hard. She was upstairs in the bedroom, laying down, but not anymore. She slowly stood up, having gotten rid of all the pictures that once hung on the walls, any memory indicating that Mark ever lived here or the children. She'd packed them away in boxes and put them in the attic, locking her memories away. Tears were shed and her heart broken, but she knew she was doing the right thing. She took one last glance in the full length mirror, wearing a black and purple nightgown that went to her thighs, and nodded before going to greet her husband.

Only it wasn't her husband standing at the foot of the steps, staring up at her through the darkness. Of course the darkness didn't impair him in any way; he lived his life shrouded in darkness. "Mark Calaway is gone." Came the deep baritone of the Undertaker. "There will be no bringing him back this time, Chalice. As you once buried me with your words, you have totally destroyed him, do you understand?" He stood with arms folded over his chest, black hair pooling down over his shoulders.

"I understand Undertaker." She softly whispered, slowly making her way down the stairs, her hand running down the barricade as her eyes looked him over, a slow smirk spreading across her lips. "I was wrong for fighting you. I was wrong for defying you. I was wrong for it all..." She trailed off, finally standing on the final step, not one ounce of fear coming from her. "I can only hope you forgive me for what I've done."

One massive hand came flying out, striking her across the cheekbone. He watched impassively as Chalice fell on the stairs, bending down to grab a handful of her black hair, wrenching viciously and pulling her up, pressing her body to his. "Forgiven." He said gravely, his breath hot on her face before his mouth descended on hers, his lips brutally ravaging hers.

Chalice saw stars as she held her cheek, his lips on hers hurting her more than words could say. She didn't expect this from him, the brutality, and waited for the kiss to end as the tears flowed down her cheeks. 'What did you honestly expect?' She berated herself, knowing this was who she'd chosen, the monster instead of the man. She was dead inside now, completely dead, and she would probably end up being his punching bag until the day her demise finally came.

'Taker pulled back slowly, staring at her swollen lips, a smirk spreading across his wicked yet sensual lips. "And to think, you chose this." He whispered, brushing his knuckles almost tenderly across her bruised cheek. The next second, he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her upstairs. The bed creaked under their combined weight as he kneeled on it, slowly lowering her onto the mattress, his eyes taking in the nightgown she wore, tracing a long, pale finger down the material.

"I had no choice in the matter." She whispered in reply and closed her eyes, not even flinching when he touched her. "You haunted my every thought, my every dream..." She closed her eyes while her hand was still holding the side of her face, knowing she deserved it after everything she'd done to him. She wasn't fighting anymore, she was surrendering everything.

"Was I now?" He sounded amused, busy undoing his boots now, sitting on the edge of the bed. He tossed them carelessly across the room. "You never could have escaped me, Chalice." He said seriously, not looking at her. "We were meant for each other." 'Taker pulled his shirt off, his back muscles rippling as the shirt came up and off. "And the children, what have you done with them?"

"They are gone." She softly answered, swallowing hard when his head snapped back to look at her, not able to read his expression. "I-I didn't want you to have the burden of raising his children, Undertaker." She bit her bottom lip, her blue eyes casting to the floor, tears falling again. "I know I couldn't have escaped you that's why I chose you."

"I would have raised the girl." 'Taker said carelessly, disregarding the fact that she had only chosen to be his out of sheer desperation. He moved so he was laying on top of her, parting her legs with a massive thigh and resting most of his body weight between her legs, on the bed. His eyes took in her tears. He exhaled slowly, bending down to lick away her salty tears, groaning from low in the back of his throat, one hand moving down to her outer thigh, gathering the material of her nightgown in his fist.

Chalice rose up her hips to give him better access, staring into his acid green eyes, and slowly sank back on the bed in her black bra and panties, running her hand up and down his massive chest. She closed her eyes as his lips and tongue traveled down her neck to her chest, her heart thundering against it, and felt the images overtaking her mind again. That night after the club incident, her agreeing to go with him, him taking her to his hotel room and making sweet passionate love to her. Chalice knew even if he did tell her his real name, that he wasn't Mark, that he was still Undertaker. A smile graced her lips as the memory flowed over her.

He nipped at her stomach, his teeth grazing flesh, watching as she trembled. Grabbing her legs, he pulled them over his shoulders, his hands cupping her ass and levered Chalice halfway off the bed. His eyes met hers as he tasted her. Every detail of their past flew through his mind, excluding the ones with Mark; he didn't care about any of that. He wasn't a family man; he wasn't out to make her the center of his world. He changed the world to suit him and all in it; Chalice was his and always had been.

Chalice felt his hands begin getting rough with her and slowly started backing away, the fear consuming her. He terrified her to the point where her heart almost leaped out of her chest. "'Taker...'Taker stop it please..." She managed to get out, wincing when his teeth dug into her skin a little deeper, the tears coursing down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, Chalice couldn't stop crying. She wasn't feeling loved or wanted, more like a possession, a sick and twisted possession, and somehow deep down she knew she was. She was HIS possession.

His acid green eyes flared demonically, lowering her to the bed. His hands gripped her hips harshly, pulling her towards him while he knelt between her legs. He draped her legs over his hips, not looking away from her. "You are mine." He said darkly. With that, he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in her.

"No! No stop it! Stop it please!" She cried out against him, beginning to beat her tiny fist against his body, trying to get away from him.

It was no use though, he had her, and she could feel him tearing her to shreds inside. No matter how hard she cried, no matter how much she beat on him, Undertaker would not release her. She was his unconditionally and Chalice suddenly realized she'd made a terrible mistake. It was too late though. Mark was gone and she knew there was no having him back. She'd destroyed him just like Undertaker said and simply fell limp against this monster as he took what he wanted from her.

When he was satisfied and left her alone in the room, Chalice curled up in a tight ball and let the tears flow. "I'm sorry Mark." She whispered solemnly, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"No...No stop it...Stop it please..."

"Do you think she's alright?"

"I have no idea. She did take it hard."

Voices. She could hear the voices surrounding her as she tried getting away from Undertaker, shaking her head back and forth. She seen the light ahead of her, raising an eyebrow, and suddenly felt the pain disperse that Undertaker put her through. What was going on?

"Sorry bout that man didn't mean to run her over."

"Keep yer fuckin' head out of the clouds next time jackass!"

"I think she's coming around."

"Challie, honey, can ya hear me?"

"Steve..." She whispered out, hearing his voice, walking a little faster. For some reason, she couldn't run. The demonic voice of Undertaker was diminishing and pretty soon, Chalice couldn't hear it at all as the white light completely engulfed her body.

"Look, her eyes are moving!"

"Oh thank god... come on Challie! Come back to us girl!"

Blue eyes that mirrored Steve's perfectly slowly fluttered open as Chalice slowly looked around, wondering where she was. "Stevie?" She asked weakly, her head pounding and winced to show it. "The kids..."

"The kids?" He echoed, his nose wrinkling in confusion. He stared in her glassy eyes and nodded. "Concussion. Jackass." He added to someone else.

"Honey, you were knocked out." Came another voice. "Do you remember me? I'm Stephanie McMahon, remember?" Stephanie smiled gently.

"Shit..."

"S-Stephanie..." Chalice murmured softly, raising an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing there. Her eyes then trailed back to her brother, slowly opening her eyes fully. Why wasn't he with her children keeping them safe and why was Stephanie here away from her secluded home? "Marcus...Rose…" She mumbled. "Must protect them from him..." Her head was still fuzzy.

"What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea..."

"She has kids?"

"Not if she's smart." Steve growled. "Steph, where's that damn physician?"

"On his way, Steven, don't snap at me!"

"Knock it off you two, Christ...Chalice, darlin', I'm sorry, I didn't mean to plow into ya like that."

Her body trembled when she heard his voice, that voice, and felt her eyes snap open as the tears started coursing down her cheeks. It couldn't be. Emerald green eyes met hers as Chalice shook her head back and forth, backing up further on the couch. The fear was clear as day in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself and winced when her brother touched her. She put her hand to her cheek where Undertaker had slapped her, only to feel nothing but skin.

"Stephanie...you're not supposed to be here. Steve, you should be protecting my children!"

"Challie, you don't have any kids, honey. Not that I know of at least." Steve said, smiling crookedly.

"Um, I said I was sorry?"

Blinking, Chalice slowly came out of her daze and looked around, raking a hand through her hair. "Where am I?" She finally asked, her head pounding as she lowered her head, closing her eyes.

"You're at a pay-per-view." Steve said, gently raising her to a sitting position. "Keep them eyes open, honey. Remember? Yer with me on the road, I'm main eventin'."

Mark snorted.

"With the jackass who plowed ya, but he's only there really for me to beat on."

Chalice slowly opened her blue eyes and looked up at all the individuals hovering over her. There was her brother, Stephanie McMahon, Jason Reso, Terri, and...The green eyed man. She didn't even know if his name was Mark, but she knew his in-ring name was the Undertaker.

"This is Fully Loaded." She finally said after what seemed like forever, blinking again, suddenly remembering as she raked a hand through her hair. "Christ, what happened Stevie?"

Mark cleared his throat sheepishly when all eyes turned on him. "I was practicin' for our Heat shoot, the part where I bust Austin up a' fore our First Blood match. I didn't realize you were right there and sent ya fallin'."

"You cracked your head thanks to this jackass." Steve added, snorting.

"It WAS an accident." Stephanie reminded gently.

"God no wonder my head feels like a brick is on it." She grumbled, blinking a few more times, the pain slowly subsiding as she bit her bottom lip. "So...you're the Undertaker, right?" She finally asked, trembling when she said that name. She couldn't believe none of it happened, that it was all a dream. Everything was. It was surreal and Chalice wondered if maybe THIS was her dream to escape spending eternity with Undertaker.

"Well, that's my on-screen name, yeah."

"We just call him 'Taker." Stephanie teased with a smile.

"Or Stiff."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Ladies, please..."

"My name's Mark." He smiled down at her, extending his hand. "I'm really sorry bout that, Chalice, right?"

"Okay so you don't have like a split personality thing going on?" She asked, not shaking his hand, her eyes never leaving his as both Jason and Terri looked down at her with wide eyes. She knew she sounded crazy, but she had to know the truth, especially after the crazy ass dream she just had that seemed to last twenty plus years.

"Uh honey, maybe that's not the most appropriate thing to ask..."

Jason was simply staring at her with his mouth open, wondering where this was coming from. "I think she got cracked to the point of going to another lifetime."

"Jay, stuff it, nobody wants to hear yer other life bullshit at THIS moment." Steve snapped, concerned about his sister.

Mark arched an eyebrow. "I don't have a split personality darlin'." He said, sounding amused. "The Undertaker is just a persona. He's a character I use on screen nothin' more."

"Mark is more toned down off-screen honey." Stephanie assured her.

"Unless pissed off."

"Good, that's good to know." She replied and slowly took his extended hand in her own, shaking it, swallowing hard. "You know I'm his sister right?" She suddenly asked, her eyes never leaving his. She was going crazy and she knew it, but the dream seemed and FELT real.

"Yep." Mark smiled. "He told me bout ya comin' weeks ago, didn't realize it was you I bumped until he said so."

Steve snorted. "Mighta made a difference." He stared at his sister, concern in his eyes. "Honey, are you okay? Yer actin' weird."

"Concussion."

"Woman, if you don't stop, I'm gonna paddle yer ass." Steve threatened, smiling when Stephanie giggled then resumed focus on his sister. "What was all that about the children, Challie?"

"I had the weirdest dream while being knocked out..." She finally said after what seemed like forever, raking a hand through her black hair. "It felt like it lasted for over twenty years." At her brother's widened eyes, she simply nodded. "I know. It was all a dream..." She sounded in disbelief and blinked again, her eyebrows drawing together as the dream went through her mind.

"No more Wizard of Oz?"

"Terri, how bout we go find that doctor?" Stephanie guided the other woman away, more to shut her up than anything else.

"What kinda dream? Was I in it?"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yes...he was too." She pointed at Mark, who arched an eyebrow back at her, and swallowed hard. "It started with me coming on the road with you and you two were having a feud in and OUT of the ring..." She couldn't look at Mark as she simply stared at the floor, her hands in her lap. "I-I ended up marrying Mark...you two became best friends, and we ended up having two children. One boy and one girl. Marcus and Rose..." She had to stop as the tears stung her eyes, it felt real damn it, too real!

Now the other eyebrow rose…Mark cleared his throat. "Well darlin', yer beautiful 'n all, but I'm not ready for marriage just yet." He teased gently. "Maybe dinner first?"

"Hit on her and I'm gonna hit on you." Steve frowned slightly. "You dreamt about the windbag? Have you even seen him before now?"

"No...that's what makes this so strange." She said it thoughtfully, and raked another hand through her hair. "In the dream, he wasn't only Mark. He was Undertaker...he had a split personality." She really couldn't look at him now as she inhaled a deep breath. "Undertaker was mean and vicious and nearly killed me while Mark was the complete opposite..." She touched her cheek where he'd slapped her in the dream and closed her eyes, the pain not there, but she could still feel it as if it'd happened. "I sound crazy, I know it."

"Yeah, ya do." Steve sighed, rubbing his bald head, staring at her with confusion in his eyes. "You SURE you've never seen him a'fore? Maybe a poster? On the television?" His head swung to face Mark. "You haven't been fuckin' with her have ya?"

"You know me better then that moron." Mark was studying Chalice, only it was obvious he didn't think she was crazy. "Darlin', I wouldn't hurt ya, as 'Taker or not."

"It felt so real..." She repeated, wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing her arms up and down with her hands. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen him before Stevie until now. You told me about him, but you know me, I hate wrestling." She made a face. "I have more important things to do with my time like writing."

"That'll sure make one hell of a story." Steve said finally.

Mark just chuckled.

"Alright gentleman, out so I can examine this young lady without you two badgering her."

"Bout time doc." Steve snorted, smiling at his sister before walking out of the room.

Mark patted the top of her hand, smiling as well before following.

It turned out Chalice just had a small concussion, nothing a little pain killers could handle. She was sitting on her brother's couch and leaning back, just staring ahead, still not being able to comprehend it was all a dream. Her brother was shooting a promo at the time so she was currently alone, reflecting in her thoughts, more importantly on the dream. "I just can't believe it none of it happened." She whispered thoughtfully.

~!~

As scheduled, during the promo, he was attacked. Steve was being filmed walking into the arena, bag over his shoulder when the Undertaker came flying at him. He instantly began attacking Steve's already 'injured' head, black hair flying as well as his fist. He flicked his hair back, examining the wound and snorted, walking off.

"Mark, ya cocksucker, that hurt!" Steve shouted after the cameras stopped rolling.

"Yer bleedin'."

"No shit!"

~!~

Her head slowly looked up when the door opened a few minutes later, swallowing hard when Mark stepped in, wondering what he wanted. "Steve isn't here." She softly said, looking back down at her notebook, not writing a thing. Just staring at the blank piece of paper and trying to convince herself that everything that happened was only a dream.

It was just a dream.

"I know, he's gettin' his head stitched." Mark said gently, looking at her out of slanted eyes. "I hit him a bit too hard, did ya watch?" He nodded to the monitor. "He wanted someone here with ya, concussion and all." He sank down onto a metal folding chair, his hands dangling loosely between his parts legs, in full wrestling gear.

"At least you admit it." She replied softly, raking a hand through her long black hair, biting her bottom lip.

What else could she say to this man?

After that dream she had, Chalice knew he thought of her as insane and crazed. She was starting to wonder if she was insane and crazy. Her eyes closed, remembering all the times they made love in the dream, and cleared her throat as she buried her face further into the notebook.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" He asked green eyes unreadable as he searched hers. "Hey, if yer still worried bout that dream, don't be, just a dream."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mark watched interestedly as her face flushed, wondering what had brought that on and leaned forward, two fingers in the center of the notebook pulling it down so he could see more than just the top of her forehead.

"I'm not worried." She assured him and practically turned purple when one memory came into her mind, causing her to curl up further on the couch. She didn't like the smirk that curved this man's lips, could he read minds? "I-I need some water." She managed to say and stood up slowly from the couch before walking over to her brother's cooler, wearing a long black skirt that had rips in it for style along with an Austin 3:16 tank top that showed off her curves.

His eyes followed her, taking in every curve then smacked himself mentally. This was his best friend's baby sister, she was definitely off-limits. Though the fact that she had gone off the red scale and onto something new made him more than a little curious.

"It is hot in here, ain't it?" He drawled conversationally, seeing her nod and grunted. "Damn people have it cranked, which isn't good when you consider all the people in the building." He leaned back in the lean, pulling his top off, leaving him in just wrestling tights, examining his fist thoughtfully.

Chalice had to learn to exhale slowly when she turned around and seen him without a shirt, swallowing hard. "Yeah..." She frowned and walked over, getting down on her knees in front of him, and took his hand in her own. "It's bruised." She murmured, biting her bottom lip, and looked up into his emerald green eyes that were peering down at her.

"Yeah, I swung too hard, wasn't meanin' too. But..." Mark shrugged apologetically. "It happens." He watched her examine his fist, seeing her duck her head shyly and wondered what that was all about. He wasn't vain enough to outright say it was because of him, but common sense told him so. "Still thinkin' bout that dream?" He asked quietly.

"It's kind of hard not to, Mark." She quietly replied, slowly standing up, and sat on the couch, releasing his hand. That touch caused her heart to race, it was just like in the dream, only better. "I feel...lost." She admitted, raking a hand through her hair, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, I know you think I'm crazy, but..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say, and leaned forward as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Lost? Why? Because ya had a dream that spanned twenty years then woke up to find nothin' had happened?" He asked intently. "Do ya think it means anythin'?" Mark studied her, suddenly cottoning onto that blush. They'd had kids, and to get kids you had too...He had to wipe away the sudden grin.

"I don't know." She whispered, shaking her head slowly back and forth, clutching her hands together tighter. "It felt so real, Mark...like it really happened. How can I just forget something like that?" She touched her cheek again, wincing at the memory of that slap, and sighed heavily before dropping her hand at her side. "Maybe it's the end of the road..."

He cocked his head to the side, regarding her thoughtfully. "Or maybe the beginnin' of one." He said finally. "You haven't even had a beginnin' darlin'. And all that bad shit that happened, none of its real, it'd never happen." He stood up, walking over to sit down beside her, placing on hand on her upper back gently. "I'd never hurt ya darlin'."

She looked back up into his green eyes and smiled, knowing he was telling her the truth. "I'm twenty seven years old; I've had somewhat of a road traveled." She defended with a giggle, looking back down at her lap again, twiddling her thumbs. It was so hard being near him, bare-chested, and not able to do a damn thing about it. 'He's not my husband, I have to remember that.' She thought, reminding herself mentally.

"Twenty-seven? Why hell, darlin', yer still nothin' but a baby." He teased, finding her giggle entrancing when normally a grown woman doing that would annoy the hell out of him. "So besides the bad shit...what else happened in yer dream?" He asked, green eyes dancing with mirth.

"We had a lot of...chemistry." Was that the word she wanted to use? No, but she wasn't about to tell him anything else. "We got married in a local chapel down the road from our house with my brother being the only witness..." She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering their honeymoon on the beach, under the stars. It broke her heart that none of it happened. She could live with not having Undertaker, but it would take time to heal that she really wasn't married to this man sitting beside her. "A lot of things happened...Dairy Deadman." She started laughing.

He was wondering how the honeymoon went actually, hey, he was a man after all, but when she said Dairy Deadman and started laughing, he cocked an eyebrow. "I don't get the joke, fill me in." He said finally, having a feeling he'd regret knowing.

Chalice started laughing, but managed to explain in depth about how her and her brother came up with that joke in the dream. She didn't embellish, but did let him know that he'd look good in cow print thongs, according to her brother. By the time, Chalice was done, she was rolling on the couch laughing her ass off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mark wasn't all that amused however. Cow print thongs? What the hell? He waited until she was done laughing before pinning her down, one arm on either side of her head, pressing her into the leather couch. "Cow print thongs?" He demanded, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Would never happen darlin', I go...commando."

Chalice bit her bottom lip, trying like Hell to keep the blush from creeping into her cheeks, but it was not happening. She couldn't close her eyes either because they were locked on his green orbs, her heart began to pound furiously. "I didn't need to hear that." She finally said, the laughter gone from her voice, but no fear shone in her eyes or tone. Her body was slowly lighting on fire and she could feel it down to the depths of her soul.

"Well..." Mark's tongue flickered out to lick his upper lip, tracing the edge of his overly sensual mouth. "I thought it needed cleared up, darlin'." HIs face was inches from her, his green eyes taking in her lips, flushed cheeks then finally locking eyes on eyes.

"Alright." She whispered in reply, her big blue eyes not even blinking, waiting to see what he'd do. Visions of them together ran through her mind, wondering if maybe, just maybe, it was all a prelude of some kind. Chalice had never met this man until this night, so that made it even more believable. She could still feel his lips on hers, on her body, his hugs and all of his love. No matter if she'd chosen Undertaker in the end, simply because she wanted to protect her family.

"Challie girl, sorry bout that, had-GET THE FUCK OFFA MY SISTER, MARK!"

Mark realized the position they were in. He was all but lying on Chalice, their lips so close, if he even leaned in a fraction, they'd be touching.

"THAT IS THE LAST DAMN TIME I ASK YOU TO CHECK ON HER YEH OLD PERVERT, OFF!"

"Fuck..." Mark growled, getting off the couch.

"YER NAKED!"

Chalice blinked and immediately went after Mark before he could go out the door, grabbing him by the arm. Her brother tried keeping them apart in her dream and she wasn't about to let it happen again if there was something between them. "Is this the beginning or the end of the road, Mark?" She asked, her blue eyes staring back at him, and held her breath as she awaited his answer, ignoring her brother.

Mark half smiled, ignoring Steve and bent down to press a tender kiss to her forehead. "Darlin'," He began softly, his eyes fastening on her again, emeralds meeting sapphires. "This is the endin' of one road and the beginnin' of another." He said, his voice low and husky.

Questions where swirling around Steve's bald head.

Chalice smiled and nodded before allowing him to walk out of the dressing room, her heart thundering against her chest. She all but floated back to the couch, a dreamy look in her eyes, and wondered just what was ahead for her and Mark. "You're not getting in the middle of it, Stevie." She stated, causing him to gape at her. "This is my life and my road. This is the end of the road and the beginning of a new one."

Steve just stared at his sister, wondering what on earth he had missed. First she had woken up dazed and confused, telling them about this messed up dream she had had with a psychotic husband who happened to also be his best friend, kids, a split personality. Then he walked in on them doing lord only knows what because he sure as hell didn't.

"Alright Challie girl, yer right, it's your road." He said finally.

~!~

Later on that night, Chalice was in her hotel room alone, after insisting to her brother she was going to be fine, and actually slammed the door in his face and locked it. She was wearing a lavender night gown and writing in her notebook when a knock sounded at her hotel room door. Raising an eyebrow, Chalice stood up and walked over to answer it, leaning against the door frame when she seen who it was.

Emerald green eyes stared back at her, sporting stitches thanks to a spectacular attack from Steve during their bout in the ring, but other than that looking none to worse for wear. "I can't stop thinkin' bout you." He said as soon as she appeared in the doorway, bending down to kiss her passionately. "You've bewitched me, Chalice." He murmured against her lips as soon as he broke the kiss.

"You've had me all along, Mark." She murmured in reply, running her fingers through his hair, and slowly backed up in the room, smiling when he kicked the door closed behind him.

She kissed him again, this time more passionately, needing him more than anything at that moment. She couldn't believe after one dream, one amazing, scary, life changing dream, she was now kissing the man she'd been married to in it. It felt too right, too good and too true though. It felt as though he was truly her soul mate and never wanted to let him go.

Mark growled hungrily from the back of his throat. He didn't even know this woman, but he already knew she was about to change his life, had already changed his life the minute her blue eyes had locked on him. He lifted Chalice up against him, feeling her lean body pressing against his and that only fueled the flame that was burning within him, begging to be quenched.

She moaned against him, her fingers entangling in his dark tresses, and smiled when he placed her against the wall. Her heart was pounding, her pulse racing, and she could feel her entire body engulfing in the flames of passion only he could start. She knew he was the only one who could put them out too as she slowly pulled away, breathing heavily, and slowly pushed his black leather vest off of his body, letting it fall to the floor. What Chalice thought was the end of the road was actually just the beginning, and she couldn't wait to explore it with this man as he took her as his own. She was finally where she belonged and Chalice didn't want it any other way.

The End.


End file.
